Hogwarts: Wedding Central
by Kbernier
Summary: Sequel to All You Need is Family. Please join our favorite family as the prepare for upcoming weddings to adhere to the Ministry's ordnance.
1. Chapter 1

Loyal and faithful readers: I have finally gotten to a point of wanting to start publishing this. I hope you like it as much as the first. I appreciate any and all reviews, even the ones that have a little heat.

 **Chapter One:**

Harry was right. Hermione wasn't going to admit it anyone out loud though. Even internally, she was having trouble doing so. Both Potters were able to sit back and finish their year out without the added pressure of planning their wedding. Once the group of mothers and aunts saw their plans, they ran with it. By the end of the week, it was all arranged. Hermione focused on her OWLS and encouraged Harry and Draco to do the same. Both told her afterwards that it was easier too.

"Arrgh!" Lavender exclaims after getting an owl from home. "What is the matter Lav.?" Parvarti asks as she looks over the guest list for her and Seamus' wedding at the end of the summer.

"All three of my dates are booked at the venue that I want. They won't say who, but they did say that the parties were very elite."

"Where are you trying to get into?" Hermione asks. Both Lavender and Parvarti look at her. "What? Maybe I can help with it or at very least help you find another place."

Lavender picks her head up from the table, where she had slammed it in a "Woe is me" gesture. "I have always wanted to get married at this place called the Griffin's Ledge. It's the most sought after all in one events complex near Godric's Hollow." _'Hmm'_ Hermione had heard of the place, because that was where Pansy and Leo and Katie and Draco were getting married. Daphne and Jake were still up in the air. "Lav, did they mention any openings?"

"Yeah, I guess I was so worked up about my dates. A couple of them are the same day as a few of my friends, but one is not. Thanks for calming me down. How come you aren't freaking out? Normally, this would have you pulling your hair out."

"Harry and I sat down and planned it all out in about twenty minutes. Our mothers, aunts, sisters and the like grabbed the reins and it's all arranged. There is nothing for me to fret over." Hermione tells her. Both girls groan and give each other looks of _'It must be nice.'_

All the planning ends and it is time for the first wedding.

On April 29th, everyone involved and invited to Alec and Alicia's wedding floo to the Neapolitan International Floo Stop. From there, everyone is transported via the Volturi fleet to Volturi Castle. The wedding takes place in the castle gardens.

Angelina was asked to be maid of honor, Katie Bell, Jane, Reyna and Hermione are Alicia's bridesmaids. Marcus officiates as he still is a practicing priest.

On Alec's side he has his brothers; Remus is his best man. Frank, Draco, Nico and Harry are his groomsmen. The whole extended Mars/Cullen/Potter/Granger/Black family is on hand.

Hagrid is impressed by the whole place. That and that Alec wanted him here.

Aside from the sparkling groom, officiant, guest and the blood at the reception, it turns out to be a lovely affair. Their blood red glassware helps to hide the color of the beverages.

The groom chokes down a bite of the cake even though everyone in attendance knows that he will have to choke it back up later. The three kings join together and give the couple tickets to an island off the coat of Guam. Because of the number of weddings coming up, the tickets were good for whenever they could go.

Daphne and Jake spent many hours trying to decide whether to have everyone go to Washington or to have the rest come over to London. They decide that other than tribal elders and the Clearwaters, Jake's sisters and Charlie Swan (Bella's dad), everyone is over here.

Enyo finds a lovely site for the ceremony. It's in the countryside. Grover and Juniper help make it woodsier. When they see it, Daphne and her parents pronounce it perfect. Astoria is astonished that anyone, let alone the heiress to the Greengrass name, would want to get married outside. The fact that it was made to look woodsier confounds her. In addition, her parents are excited about it.

Two days later, Daphne Greengrass followed her best girlfriends down the aisle on her father's arm. All the girls were in soft brown gowns; Pansy had a light blue gown as the maid of honor. There was a double ceremony, once in the Wizarding world's eyes and then again for the Quileute nation, as their Chief was getting married. Old Quil Altera performed the Quileute ceremony.

At the reception, Daphne spun her father in law's wheelchair around the dance floor to a song as the pack congratulates their leader. Billy comes up to them later, panting from his jaunt on the floor. "Daphne will be a good wife for you Jacob. I am glad that you came over here to help Enyo. Your mother would have loved to see this." He claps his son on the back.

"Thanks Dad." Jacob says as his new wife walks up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Ares rubs his hands together in glee when he sees the date. The next day is June 6th. This was the day that all the fathers in the group were waiting for.

The day that they got together to discuss Harry's stag party, they decided to have one massive one for all the guys. Ares rented out Griffin's Ledge. Lucius was given the task of acquiring the libations. The Cullen men and Peter were asked to get the food, mainly because no one trusted the Marauders near the food. The three men sulked while everyone else laughed.

James, Remus, Frank, and Sirius were given the task of getting the entertainment, with the proviso of no strippers. A law passed down by the wives. No one relished the idea of sleeping on the couch.

Of course, Enyo was worse. "The couch is too good for you, if you do it. It's the can for you." She threatened. Ares still can't stand closed spaces so it's an effective threat.

Ares Iris calls his brothers, Thant, Father and two uncles. "We are having a mass stag party for all the boys. Would you be able to attend? We have been threatened against strippers, so no hijinks Hermes. Enyo is holding being put back in the urn over my head.

It's planned for tomorrow night at Griffin's Ledge. I have rented the place out for the night starting at five, local time here." Everyone nods to the plans. "I'll tell Tyson and Chiron." Uncle Poseidon tells him.

"That's my girl!" Uncle Dead hoots. Ares shrugs and nods to his father in law. "She's the best at knowing what to use against me." Hades signs off still chortling about Enyo's threat.

The next night Ares fades to Griffin's Ledge. He gets the keys and unlocks the doors. His father and uncles are the first to show. "It was a concerted effort to get away from your mother and aunt Amph. Apparently Enyo invited them to the girls' do but it's starting later. We got the same types of threats." Zeus shakes his head at his wife's antics.

"Well, you two do have the most illegimate children out there of all of us. There are Jase, Percy, Thalia, and Tyson to name a few." Ares raises an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can help me move these couches around the TVs." The four gods make quick work of the job.

Hades sets up a large portable bar, full of mixers, sodas, waters and bartending odds and ends. Poseidon sets up tables for the food and sets out paper plates, plastic cups, plastic forks and spoons. Zeus places wastepaper cans here and there and places a multitude of air fresheners around the room and the bathrooms.

"Don't look at me that way, young man. You know it will be appreciated by everyone." He cries when he sees that Ares is about to laugh.

"Good evening, my lords. The boys are coming in with the food. When Esme found out what the food was for, she drafted Bella, Rosie, Picia, Dora as well as Emily and Sue to make it instead of me buying it.

Trust me, Alice and Leah would have helped but no one in their right mind would let those two near a stove."

Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Edward come in laden down with platters of food. They uncover Buffalo wings, teriyaki wings, bags of crisps, tubs of dip, a vegetable platter, cold cuts and cheese platter, sub sandwiches, two cheeseballs with crackers, a huge lasagna, ten pizzas, cookies, cupcakes and brownies.

"I wish I could still eat when I see a spread like this." Emmett eyes the food as Jasper and Peter bring in the last of it with Edward carrying a large package of napkins. Jasper sets down the chili, jalapeno poppers and potato skins. Peter lays out a platter of cut fruit and plastic bowls and nachos.

Next to arrive are Lucius, Severus, Thantos, Apollo, Hesphetus, Eros, Hercules, Hermes and Dionysius and Chiron. "Hey, where are the boys?" Hermes asks, looking around.

"They are flooing over with Filius." Severus drawls. He and Lucius walk over to the food table to look over the different offerings, after lining the bar with vodka, whiskey, scotch, rum and tequila. "Sev, have you ever seen some of this?" Lucius asks quietly. Severus rolls his eyes. How quickly everyone forgets that he is a half-blood. "Some of it, I have."

"Is any of it that good?"

"Yes, most of it is pub fare in the Muggle world. Though, this seems like it was homemade." Severus tells him. "Try it. Live on the wild side for once." He teases his friend.

Sirius, Frank Longbottom, James, and Remus come in. Frank and Sirius are carrying stereo equipment and what looks like the entire collection of a radio station.

James is floating a stack of movies and television shows, while chiding them for doing things the muggle way. "You didn't even think to do it like a wizard, huh?" He didn't care, but wanted to tear the mickey out of them.

Remus walks in with a DVD player. After he hooks the components up to one of the TVs, he gets the stereo working, Frank and Remus then start to empty their pockets of little things.

"What are those Remus?" Sirius asks. "I figured that we should have more things to entertain ourselves with." He enlarges a pool table, dartboard, poker table, and a table tennis table. Frank enlarges all the needed things to play.

"Holy Godric!" "What's all this?" Harry and Nico exclaim as they walk in with their Charms professor.

"Happy Stag Party!"

The whole lot of boys is taken aback. "But for who?" Charlie asks.

"All of you. You are all getting married so close to each other and most are in most of the weddings. So, we are lumping yours all together." Alec explains having walked in behind them with Felix and Demetri. The kings were trailing behind.

"Wow, thank you." The boys look at each other and shrug.

"Well Harry's the one getting married tomorrow night. So Harry, load up and figure out what you want to do first." Fred claps the younger man on the back.

"Fred, I'm already happily married. You are all unmarried, so you guys choose while I get a sandwich." He smirks and grabs a sub, some crisps, and a slice of green pepper pizza. He looks around and finally spies a Coca-Cola. "Ah, I am finally able to try one of these."

The quiet comment elicits a growl from his fathers, godfathers, uncles and Lucius and Severus. The god grandfathers and uncles ask what they are on about. "Harry's "uncle" Vernon and "cousin" Dudley regularly beat the hell out of my son. Albus was the one that imprisoned him there in hopes of making him so meek that he could mold him into his own weapon against Voldemort." Righteous anger fills everyone's eyes at Ares' explanation.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry picks up several DVDs. "Harry, Draco and Blaise, Billy and Charles, Freddy and Georgie, Neville, Nico and Frank, Leo, Jason, Percy, Theo." James, Lucius, Frank, Ares, Arthur, and Cranfield walk up smirking.

"It's called child bloopers. The wives outlawed the traditional stag party activities, so we needed to be resourceful." James smirks at the boy's embarrassment.

They put the first one in and watch Draco and Orion's baby years. Ares and Thant enjoy seeing their boys as babies toddling around and in the tub. Draco flushes when baby Draco causes bubbles to form in the bath water. Orion and Ares cackle wildly.

"I knew this would be comic gold when I drew these out." Lucius chortles.

Next up is baby Harry, biting on a stuffed wolf. "Moony, Moony, Moony!" Baby Harry shouts as he bangs the wolf against the tray of his highchair. The real Remus walks into the frame. "Here you go scamp, beat up on Uncle Padfoot for a bit." He switches the stuffed wolf out for a black stuffed dog. "Padfowt, Padfowt, Padfowt!" He repeats the action.

"So much for having my nephew as my best friend, he just threw me under the bus." Sirius mutters aloud, making the others chuckle.

They go through the movies, play a few games of darts, pool, and decide that it would be fun to see the two sets of twins play poker against their dad. Zeus even joins in with Apollo. Amazingly, George comes out the winner. Apollo, Ares, Hesph, Herc, Eros and Thant razz the god of games and gamblers about losing to his son.

Harry sticks to soda and water, while watching Draco, Orion, the Weasleys and Stoll twins get plastered. He, Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank, Theo, Neville and Leo get everyone home, mostly to Pemberly. Harry asks his dads to get Hagrid a large flagon of mead and he'll deliver it.

"Here you go; I didn't want you to feel left out of tonight. I'm going to go to bed. I have a rather big day tomorrow." Harry waves and goes to bed in Ron's room. It feels strange not to sleep next to Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

A couple hours after the start of the guys' party, inside a little salon/spa outside of London, a very similar party is being set up. The goddess cousins/ best friends have rented the whole place out. Each girl and woman will receive a full body massage, manicure, pedicure; a makeup set that is coordinating to their skin type and tone, facials, mud baths. In other words, the whole works. They could not wait to see the girls.

Three owls fly into the Slytherin common room. One lands on Pansy's knee, another on Claire's and the last on Tracy Davis'. The three girls grin at each other after they read their letters. They were invited to a party for Hermione, not knowing that it is for them also.

"Where are you three going?" Astoria barks as they get up at once to choose their clothes for the night.

"We have been invited to a private party. We are going to get ready for it." Tracy explains. She has the most patience with the girl. Mostly because she was her best friend's little sister, so she was used to 'Tori's attitude. Pansy degrades her out loud and to her face, 'Riss just ignores her completely.

"Well, I am a Greengrass, why would you three peons be invited to a posh private party and not me? I am of the first families and I should be able to go." Astoria pouts. Ever since she tried to pull the wool over Draco's eyes, she has been an outcast. Having to marry Crabbe doesn't make anything better.

"Maybe because the people throwing the party can't stand your skanky ass." Claire growls. "I think you forget little girl that the man that you poisoned and tried to destroy is MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Claire roars. "My mother and aunts wouldn't want to spoil the good time that we will be having by inviting the likes of you.

I am sure that Jake and Daphne are already working on that heir or heiress right now. Then you'll just be the spare that married a Crabbe and was never seen again. You should have married your cousin. At least, you would see the light of day and have a decent husband." Claire sniffs and walks away to her room. Pansy just laughs and follows her. Tracy shakes her head and mutters. "She is right, you know."

Astoria runs off to find Vince. She finds him trying to figure out why he and Greg could not find any of the other guys. "Vince, that jumped up Clarisse said I was a nobody and that I would be not seen again. I demand that you do something about it." He raises a brow at her.

On one hand, he could not help being insulted that he and Greg were found out, that and 'Tori did come from one of the big four families.

On the other hand, Claire was not only a skilled fighter, but she was too well connected. Her parents were gods; Prof. Lupin was her big brother, as was that Alec bloke. She had many uncles, cousins, and friends. Her two younger Slytherin brothers ran the House along with Blaise/Orion and she was engaged to Theo Nott. All this thinking was hurting his head.

"'Tori, I am sorry but if I did anything to her, I would have to deal with Potter, Nico, Draco, Blaise, and Theo, not to mention the girl herself. I'm sorry, but you will have to take this one on the chin." Astoria storms away furious.

While waiting for the guests to arrive, the goddesses look around the spa. "My goodness! Look at this; they have statues of all four of us." Aphrodite points to a shelf behind the register. There stood two foot statues of Enyo, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis. "Why on earth would they have one of me? I'm a death/war goddess." Enyo asks, bewildered. "Yes, but you are also a beautiful goddess." Athena tells her.

"I've been meaning to ask this 'Mis, why did you break your vow?" Enyo asks.

"Xeno is so different. He respects all animals. He wants to just find them, take their photo and go on his way. My Luna's the same way, so inquisitive. I am a little nervous to see her again. Thant's boy seems to love her a lot." She tells them as she sets down a food platter.

"Apollo says she is a seer. I am glad she can't be an oracle. It's a lonely life. Rachel's doing alright, but you can tell that she still wishes that she could have kept Percy's attention. Though she never figured out that he was never hers."

"Orion's a good man, he'll treat her right. Buck up little sister, everything will be alright." 'Thena pats her on the shoulder as the mothers, aunts and other women start arriving.

"You all outdid yourselves again. This is perfect." Esme exclaims as she breezes in followed by Alice Whitlock, Rose and Bella. Lily, Alice Longbottom, Emma and Narcissa are next to come in. Enyo and Aphrodite welcome all as they stroll in. Amph stands with Athena. Even though her uncle and she do not get along, she and her aunt do. Now that Athena has come to terms with her Annie truly marrying Perseus, she has been trying to get along better with his father.

Hera, Hestia, Demeter and Persephone stroll through the doors, surprising Enyo. Hera still has issues with Demeter having a daughter with Zeus. It is rare to see the three sisters together.

"Who's watching the works, Mum?" Enyo asks as she sees two very important souls come in behind her. She knew that her father was at the guys' party.

"Rebecca Snape?" Narcissa runs over to her good friend. "What are you…? How are you…?" Cissa sputters.

The dark haired beauty waves her down. "Cissy, I'm still dead. I have been granted a little time up here because I am one of the mothers of the bride tomorrow." She beams as she relates this. She would get to see her little girl, Remus and her big brother again.

Emma Granger walks over. "I couldn't help but hear that you were one of the mothers of the bride. Are you Miss Snape?" When Rebecca nods, Emma tears up. "I heard about what happened. I am Emma Granger, Hermione's other mother. I wanted to thank you for bringing her into the world. She is the best daughter I could ever ask for."

Next thing she knows, Emma is embraced by the woman. "No dear woman, thank you for taking her in and raising her in a loving home." They cry together. "Please call me Becca."

"Becca, Hermione plans on having both Remus and my Dan walk her down the aisle. Would you please sit with us?"

"I would be delighted. I assume Rem has no idea that I'll be there." The other ladies shake their heads. "Good, I can't wait to see his face, and Sevie's." She grins. "Now where are our girls?" She looks around the room, excited to see her daughter for the first time ever.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Luna again. She's such a good girl. Artemis." Maria nods to the goddess. "Thank you, Maria."

"Will you look at this; the female sides of our families are all here. What is going on Ladies?" Hermione looks around the room and then back to her friends. "Let's join them, girls. What do you say?" She smirks at the cheers.

"Welcome, to your Hen party girls. We have munchies, we have drinks, and we have pampering done right. Let's get to it." Enyo explains.

"So 'Mione, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Pansy asks her as they relax in the sauna. "Actually Pans, no. I am not. I have been married to Harry for seven months now. I love him even more every day that passes. How about you?"

"No. Leo has been so attentive. His father is so shy but he's funny and nice like Leo. Aphrodite is great. I still can't believe the look on my mother's face when she asked Leo who his parents were."

 _After reading the letter from Pansy about the marriage law going into effect, William and Bianca Parkinson have been worried about their little girl's options. William because he wants only the best for his little princess. Bianca only wants the prestige of being able to drop names, especially to the other elites. She can't wait to rub it in that sanctimonious Narcissa Malfoy's face._

" _ **Mum and Daddy,**_

 _ **Please come to the Castle to meet my future husband and his family.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Pansy"**_

 _Pansy is sitting at the center table with all kinds of people. Their little girl is between two boys. One is Draco Malfoy and the other is a Spanish looking boy._

 _His hands are busily assembling something out of metal. He lays it down, and just as quickly assembles another one. He is on his third by the time the Parkinsons make it to the table._

 _The closer they walk the more of the kids they can make out. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass are actually sitting with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, some Weasleys, both of the Longbottom and Bones heirs. The power players of the next generation are surrounded by their parents._

 _Pansy looks up. When she stands, all the boys do also. Upon closer inspection, there are two Potters. Did James and Lily have secret twins? Could Pansy be with one of them? The other is seated across from her._

" _Daddy, Mum, thank you for coming. This is my fiancé, Leo Valdez." She motions to the Spanish boy. He turns his attention to her parents, taking his eyes off of Pansy. "_

 _Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am. It is nice to finally meet you. Pansy has been telling me all about you." He reaches across to shake William's hand and then kiss Bianca's knuckles._

" _So Son, tell me about you. What are your plans after school?" William asks. He truly wants to know about this boy. Bianca is appalled._

 _From his accent, he's from the States. His manner of dress would lend him to be a commoner._

" _Once again Pansy, you prove me right. Even the Ministry agrees that you are too plain to be with anyone that a common ruffian. You can't put a hyena in a dress and expect it to win a beauty contest." She turns to the boy, who was trying to tamp down his temper._

" _So who are your parents?" For some reason, most of the room cracks up at this. He turns to William again._

" _Sir, I am planning to either work for my father or find a position here that requires my skills as an engineer, or at a forge." William nods, it is a well thought out response. Leo then turns back to Bianca._

" _I am sorry that you do not approve of our union Ma'am, but I love Pansy. It was the work of the Fates that we were chosen to be together._

 _My parents whole heartedly approve of her as my wife. In fact, my stepmother was going on just the other day about how beautiful, smart, and cultured Pansy is and how she is such a good match for me." He sees his father and stepmother walking and limping up behind Pansy's mother._

" _Here they come now." Everyone gets up and kneels to Hesphetus and Aphrodite, as a matter of showing deference to them. Leo stays kneeling as everyone else stands._

" _Father, Stepmother, these are my Pansy's parents, Lord William and Lady Bianca Parkinson. Lord and Lady Parkinson these are my parents, Lord Hesphetus, the god of the forge and Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."_

 _Hesphetus holds out his hand to William. "Nice to meet you. I am happy that my son has met someone as special as Pansy."_

 _Leo blushes until he hears his stepmother's comments. "Our family has taken to Pansy almost immediately. She is so pretty and refined. She is a credit to your family Lord Parkinson. She will be a great addition to our family. Leo is just crazy about her."_

" _I am surprised that she would measure up, maybe standards have fallen." Bianca spits out. Aphrodite was calm and polite to the woman up until then, but that is not going to continue. "Listen mortal, do not push me. Pansy is the only decent looking product of your family in twenty generations._

 _Lord Parkinson was trapped into marrying you by his parents. He had loved another, but she was married off to another and he was betrothed to you since birth. Since you have fulfilled your contract. He can now think of himself._

 _Lord Parkinson, you are the only one that cared for your daughter, I will make you a deal. While your hag will age more and eventually die, you'll stay the same age and find another to love, when you do, I'll give the two of you immortality so you can stay with Pansy." Without even a look at his wife, Lord Parkinson accepts the deal._

The girls are so pampered, that they all but ooze out of the spa. The ladies smile at a job well done. Everyone retires for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Hermione tosses through the night, not accustomed to sleeping without Harry's arms. When morning dawns, she has barely slept more than two hours. Of course, this would be on the day of her wedding. Hermione stands from her bed and dons a set of grubby clothes, with one of Harry's button-downs. The girls and her bust their hinnies' to get the ceremony space together, while the guys set up the reception.

Luna ushers her in to get ready, quite forcibly. "Your eyes are so tired. Didn't get much sleep last night huh?" Her dreamy soft voice chides.

"No, I didn't. It was weird not sleeping next to Harry. I tossed all night. I should have taken the dreamless sleep potion that Uncle Severus suggested and be done with it." Hermione hums as Luna and the girls buzz around her.

The mothers come in, to get ready also. Emma and Rebecca walk over with tears streaming down their faces. "Our baby is getting married, Becca." Emma gushes. Both women bonded over the baby photos last night and Becca was welcomed to stay in touch. Enyo and Persephone promised to pass the messages along. "Mum, I have been married since November, really." Hermione chides.

Everyone is now waiting anxiously for Hermione to reveal the dresses. It was wizarding tradition that the bride picks out the females dresses and no one sees them until that day. Hermione stands and walks into her closet to gather the sixteen gowns. She couldn't wait to see their reactions. Hermione knew that she was going to drag this out. Smiling, she walks out with the ten bridesmaids gowns and hands them to her girls.

Together, Susan, Thalia, Pansy, Daphne, Annabeth, Claire, Jane, Reyna, Padma and Katie open their dress bags. They pull out the silver high-low halter gowns, made from crinkly chiffon.

All of them scream about how lovely the gowns are. They rush to don them and all ten look gorgeous. Then they all look on as Luna is holding her bag. With baited breath, she opens the zipper.

Inside is a strapless plum gown. It has a sweetheart neckline, a beaded waist and hits around Luna's knees. The girl lets out a un-Luna like squeal. "'Mione, it's beautiful." She runs into the other room to change. "I love it!" She exclaims as she dances back in the door.

Next up are the Mother of the Groom gowns, so they can go over with Harry. Enyo's dress is long, with an asymmetrical neckline, one shoulder with a detail on the cold shoulder side. It is beaded on the waist, has a mesh skirt and a side slit. Lily's dress is short, again it has one shoulder. It's made of charmuse, has chunky stone details at the shoulder and a flutter sleeve. There is a gather on the opposite side on the waist. Both dresses are silver like the bridesmaids' dresses. Both women thank her and excuse themselves to go to Harry.

Hermione floats her mothers, their dresses. Emma's is knee length and has a white satin and lace bodice with crystal beading, sequins, and a rhinestone pin. The dress' skirt was violet taffeta with a sash. Rebecca's gown is a long ball gown style. It has spaghetti straps, crisscross shirring on the bodice. The gold lace jacket has beading. The long skirt is plum and made of chiffon.

Everyone cooed over the elegant choices that Hermione made. Once Luna and Susan do everyone's hair, and then turn to do Hermione's. Susan's idea of an elegant French twist looks great with the addition of the Pendragon crown that Lily says her father wanted her to wear.

The time for Hermione's gown to be unveiled has come. She takes a deep breath and hangs the white bag up to unzip it. "Luna, Aunt Jane, Aunt Reyna, can you come help me with this?" Hermione calls out from her closet. The three girls help her lift the Oleg Cassini strapless ball gown over her head. The satin smooths over her lingerie. They gasp over the ombre beaded lace appliques all over the skirt and the chapel length train. The four girls walk out to more gasps. Her two mothers exclaim over Hermione's gown and start crying again.

All of their reactions are captured by Narcissa with her trusty camera. She was blown away by the dresses herself. She has never seen such beautiful gowns. Cissa snaps a few of 'Mione and her girls, the mothers, everyone applying their makeup, the girls' reactions to their maids' gifts of jewelry. The bride with her flowers. The only pictures left before the ceremony are the bride and her parents, both sets, and the groom with both sets of his parents.

Cissa captures the surprise on both fathers' faces, and one of the both of them kissing Hermione's cheek. When Remus turns around, Cissa is ready. She snaps a shot of his face at seeing Becca again.

Enyo was back by then, and sees her son's face also. By the look, she can tell that they are true mates.

"Remus, we need to talk tonight." She tells him in her "I'm your mother and you better listen to me" voice. The werewolf nods sheepishly.

"Becca, is that really you?" He asks out of breath from the shock of seeing his deceased love again.

"Yes, Remy. Your grandparents let me come for our daughter's wedding. Hades' words were "I can't let my great granddaughter down." He was proud to boast of her and Harry's achievements." Becca smiles at the father of her little girl. He is as handsome as he was the day they met.

Remus briskly walks over to her and embraces her. Their lips are drawn to each other and a soft glow envelopes them. The years lift out of Remus' eyes and he hugs Becca. "I have missed you so." He tells her.

Aside from knowing that Hermione will show, Harry was a nervous wreck. His pacing was beginning to become comical. "Potter, you're already married to the bird, calm down." Theo calls out, laughing at his fairly new friend.

"Thanks Nott." He stops walking and looks around.

All the guys do agree that you can't fault Mrs. Potter Jr. for her organizational skills and excellent taste. The groomsmen/ ushers are decked out with cutaway coats, custom made plum vests with gold and silver plaid, black and white shoes, black socks, white and gold cufflinks, silver neckties and pocket silks. Draco's best man's tux has a silver vest, with purple plaid, silver striped tie and a plum pocket silk. The four fathers had two button- notch lapel tuxedo coats, black shoes, silver vests, plum ties and silver pocket silks.

"Harry, where did you find the tuxes? I have never seen any like these." Bill asks, in fact none of the magicals had seen clothes like this before. They were stylish and more comfortable than they would be in stuffy dress robes.

"'Mione borrowed her mum's laptop for the weekend so we could choose them. We bought them from an American company called Men's Warehouse. You guys get to keep them." Harry laughs at the shocked magical faces. "Yes, guys they are Muggle and so are all the ladies' dresses." He goes into the open bathroom to dress.

The men open their boutonnieres; they all have a single cream colored Calla lily.

"Ok, little brother let's see yours." Alec calls out. Harry walks out of the bathroom. He's wearing the same tux as the groomsmen, but with an ivory tie and pocket silk. Harry's boutonniere is a purple rose.

Narcissa comes in with Lily and Enyo, for the groom's side of photos. She takes one of him and his mothers, one of him and his fathers. "Okay brothers; Alec, Nico, Draco, Frank and Harry."

One with the Weasley boys, One with Neville, Orion and Theo, One with Percy and Jason. She shoots one of the two sets of parents together. One of Harry, Sirius, Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

"Lady Malfoy, how are the others doing?"

Cissa smiles at him, knowing where he was going with the question. "Don't worry Harry, she is holding up well. No meltdowns." Harry is visibly relieved.

Emma has Luna float in the flower container. She opens the crate and starts to hand out the preserved arrangements. First, the bridesmaids are handed their bouquets. The beautiful arrangements have Bachelor's button, lilacs, violet scabisoa with silver lace and baby's breath as accents. The girls marvel at the flowers.

Next is Luna's maid of honor bouquet. Hers has blue rimmed lisianthus, burgundy cornflowers, denim petunias with scarlet green coleus and baby's breath. "It's gorgeous 'Mione."

"Honey, here is yours." Emma hands her bouquet to her. The cascade shaped bouquet is overflowing with flowers; cream Calla lilies, Stargazer lilies, purple roses, and plum hued tulips. Interspersed amongst the flowers are purple basil, lavender, eucalyptus, and baby's breath. "Oh Merlin, that is beautiful." Susan gasps.

"Thank you." Emma murmurs. The girls all turn to her. Hermione laughs at their faces. "Mum is an amateur florist." She tells them.

Remus and Dan come back and smile as they walk up to Hermione. "Well, your old and new are used up by the crown and the gown. I wanted to give you your something blue."

Dan holds out a black velvet jewelry case. When she opens it, Hermione finds a blue sapphire choker. "Daddy, it is beautiful." She hugs him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mr. G. you are messing up my masterpiece, making her cry." Katie yells over to them. "Here you go Hermione, I want this back before you leave tonight." Thalia hands her a dainty silver bracelet. "My big brother made it for me." Hermione understood that she meant Uncle Hephaestus.

A/N: **Hey everyone! I am going to open this up to some suggestions. I am starting to run out of ideas to keep these weddings different. I still need ideas for the double wedding of Ginny/Greg and Astoria / Vincent and Pansy/Leo. I will consider all themes. I can't promise that I will use it, but I appreciate the help. - Thank you in advance, Krys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

It was now time to start. The groomsmen wait for their fellow walkers and the ushers take their places. Bill and Theo walk up to the waiting que. They trade off seating the guests, here and there are their friends. They remind each magical that there are muggles around, so don't do anything out of the ordinary.

Theo has the honor of seating the Headmistress and Professor Riddle, on the grooms' side as Tom is a distant relative of James and Harry.

Bill seats Severus in the reserved section on Hermione's side. When he asked Bill why, he is informed that Hermione told him to as Severus is her uncle. The man is surprised to be honored as such, but appreciative all the same.

Theo seats Lucius with the Riddles. "Good Evening, my lord." Lucius inclines his head to Tom. The older man nods back. "Evening Lucius." He returns.

Bill seats his father with Amelia Bones. Then Frank and Alice Longbottom in the reserved section on Harry's side. Theo makes sure that Hagrid is in his magically reinforced seat within the same section. Zeus applied some Mist on him so the muggles would not see anything strange about his appearance.

Hermione's aunt, Karen and cousin, Elle are green with envy over the opulence they see around them. Hermione must be marrying into a very rich family.

As the godly part of their family starts to show, the jealous harpies amend their thoughts, very rich and beautiful family. They watch as Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Eros and Psyche are seated with Thantos in the reserved section with Maria, on the groom's side.

"I wonder what her groom looks like if his family looks like that." Hermione's cousin Elle asks. She still could not believe that the bookworm that her Aunt and Uncle adopted was marrying before her.

Elle was the beauty of the family; she should have been the one being wed. Instead, she has to sit here and watch her ugly little cousin get married into a rich, beautiful family.

A plan forms in her mind. Elle was going to seduce one of the groomsmen. They sure are fine, at least the ones that she has seen already.

James escorts Lily to her seat as Ares does the same for Enyo. Fred escorts Emma, while George escorts Rebecca to their seats of honor. The ministry official, Draco and Harry walk out to stand under the arbor. The twins, Theo and Bill scoot up to join the line.

Elle is blown away. Both the dark haired groom and his blonde best man should be reclassified as gods. How in the hell did Hermione land that?

The procession begins with Padma and Jason. "The Long and Winding Road" by the Beatles, done instrumentally is softly playing behind them. They are followed by Orion and Pansy and George and Daphne, Theo and Claire, Bill and Reyna, Annabeth and Percy, Susan and Neville, Fred and Jane, Nico and Thalia, and lastly Alec and Katie.

The men line up behind Draco and the girls wait in a line with a space saved for Luna. Luna walks down the aisle and stands in front of the bridesmaids. Orion's eyes glaze over, now he's wishing it was their wedding day.

The music switches to the Wedding March. The guests stand and face the aisle. Hermione walks down the white runner on the arms of her two fathers. Harry's emerald eyes are wet at the sight of his wife. The bride and her escorts stop in front of him. Both men kiss Hermione on the cheek and hand her off.

Hermione and Harry recite their vows, light a unity candle and before long, the ceremony is over and Luna walks up to the microphone after walking back up the aisle on Draco's arm. Her clear voice comes over the speakers as she sings "Ava Maria".

The wedding party goes off to finish up the group photos and couple shots. Lucius tags along to watch the kids play around for Cissa's camera.

Cissa captures some pretty shots of them all; Harry and Hermione while looking over the pond, the groomsmen hoisting Hermione up lengthwise. Draco with Katie in a bridal carry. Fred with Jane over his shoulder.

Harry had made sure that each couple would end up with a nice wall photo to hang in their homes, including the parents.

Cissa makes sure to snap shots of the families and couples with the bride and groom.

As the guests wait for the wedding party to get done with their photos, they listen to the music. Arthur notifies the DJ that they are back.

"May I have your attention? The wedding party is back. Please join me in welcoming the parents of the groom, Ares and Enyo and Lord James and Lady Lily Potter." The two couples walk in to thunderous applause.

"Next we have the parents of the bride. Lord Pendragon, Remus Lupin and Miss Rebecca Snape and Drs. Daniel and Emma Granger." Again everyone applauds for them.

Severus and Lucius are taken aback. They had not recognized the woman when she was seated at the ceremony.

"Now let's get to the large bridal party. First up are Miss Padma Patil escorted by Mr. Jason Grace. Miss Pansy Parkinson escorted by Mr. Orion St. Rosa. Mrs. Daphne Greengrass-Black being escorted by Mr. George Weasley. Miss Clarisse Mars escorted by Mr. Theo Nott. Miss Reyna Mars escorted by Lord Prewett, William Weasley. Miss Annabeth Chase escorted Mr. Perseus Jackson. Miss Susan Bones escorted by Mr. Neville Longbottom. Miss Jane Volturi escorted by Mr. Fredrick Weasley. Miss Thalia Grace escorted by Mr. Nico Mars and Miss Katie Gardner being escorted by Mr. Alec Volturi.

Now our best man and maid of honor; Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Luna Lovegood.

Here they are Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Mars Potter."

The bridal party walks, or struts (Fred and George) in to Tag Team's "Whoop There it is." When it is time for Harry and Hermione, the music switches to "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.

Everyone sits down as the DJ announces that it is time for dinner. The bridal party sits on a dais, behind a long banquet table. Harry had hired a personal friend to cater the wedding.

Dobby and Winky had started a catering company under the name of Elf2. He had no problem with their cooking, so he gave them a chance.

Once everyone has had their fill of fillet migon or Lobster, Luna taps her glass with her dessert spoon.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Luna Lovegood and I am Hermione's Maid of Honor. First, I want to thank Hermione for asking me to stand by her side in this. It meant a lot to even be asked. I have been able to finally get to know Hermione for the first time this past fall. She and Harry are a year ahead of me, but have accepted me and my many quirks.

You may not remember this, but my first memory of you, Hermione is during your second year. I was lost on my way to my first class with Professor Snape. You were on your way to meet with Harry and Ron down by the Great Hall, but you went out of your way to help me and I have looked up to you since then. This year all of us have gotten very close and I would not pass it up for anything.

Over the last four years, I have observed the interaction between these two. I watched Hermione fret over Harry's rather daring exploits on the field. I saw how Harry would carry her out of the library because she would fall asleep researching something.

Since they met on the very first train ride to school, they have rarely been apart." Luna smiles dreamily and raises her glass.

"To Harry and Hermione Potter, may Fate look on you and smile. You two deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Hear, Hear!" The call echoes around the room. Harry leans over and kisses Hermione as Luna sits and Draco stands. The blonde clears his throat. With a blush, he begins his speech.

"Luna clued me in on some of what she was going to say and graciously allowed me to go second, like the coward I am. So I will start here. While Luna hasn't had much interaction with these two up until this year, I have. Granted it was mostly acquired by heated glares across the classroom, Great Hall or sports field. That and the resulting arguments.

I guess the safest explanation is that the three of us were pitted against each other from day one. They were the "Golden Lions" and I was the "Snake Prince". Harry's and my father were bitter rivals in school, so everyone just accepted that it was the status quo and moved on.

This year, the three of us buried the hatchet and became friends. The fact that we were actually brothers made me fall apart. I had always wanted Harry as a friend, even with the rivalry that we had, but treated him cruelly.

I made amends with Hermione and other than Orion and Theo, Harry's my best friend.

I am honored that out of our many brothers, cousins and dear friends that Harry asked me to be his best man.

Here's to my big brother and my new sister, may you love each other for all time. I love you both." Draco's molten silver eyes are leaking as he finishes his speech. Both Harry and Hermione hug him and sit back down.

Another throat gets cleared at the side of the room, where the Volturi side of the family is seated. The three Kings stand as one, but Caius speaks. "As you well know, we consider you all our family. As such, we would like to present you with this for your marriage."

Harry and Hermione stand and bow to the vampire regents. "Thank you, my Lords." Harry nods to them as Caius hands him the envelope. Hermione opens it, and can't believe her eyes. The Volturi have given them a villa in their town. She shows the deed to Harry.

"It's a deed to a villa in Volterra, Italy." She tells the guests. They clap for the couple and the Kings.

"You are most welcome, my dears." Aro coos to them.

"It is now time for the First Dance. Harry, Hermione please report to the dance floor. Everyone, please enjoy "Memories of Us" by Keith Urban."

Harry leads his lovely bride to the floor and pulls her close. "I love you, 'Mi. You are everything to me." He murmurs in her ear. She nestles against his shoulder and sighs. "Thank you, Harry. I am so grateful that you and I bonded."

He kisses her head and when the song ends, dips her down to the floor to the enjoyment of the guests. Harry winks at her as they both chuckle.

When they leave the floor, the DJ calls for the father/daughter dances and mother/son dances. Hermione had chosen "Daddy's Hands" by Holly Dunn for her dance with Dan Granger.

It brings tears to Emma's eyes to hear that. Dan had expressed fears of Hermione not needing him with Remus in the picture now. Hermione heard of it and corrected his assumption.

The DJ doesn't get the odd song for the other father/daughter dance, but puts on "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon anyway.

Rebecca laughs at Remus' pantomime howl as he joins their daughter on the floor. As they dance, they howl along with the song, Remus' being a real one and Hermione strokes his hair in accordance with the lyrics.

Enyo silently decides that the next time they do the song, they will have them up to dance along to it.

Remus kisses his daughter's cheek when the song ends. "Thank you cub, that was even more fun than singing it. I love you." "I love you too, Dad." Hermione whispers to him.

It's Harry's turn now. He pulls Lily away from his father, to dance with her. "Mum, please excuse my abysmal dancing." Lynard Skynard's "Simple Man" comes on. It's a fitting song for who they are. Tears come to Lily's eyes as they slowly sway in a box step. Harry and Lily exchange kisses when the song ends.

Again the DJ shakes his head at the next song. The Beatles "Black Bird" starts playing as Harry and Enyo start to dance. It's a short song but they both like it. Everyone claps at the end of it, plus now they can dance.

When the DJ suggested doing a couples dance, both Hermione and Harry laughed. They explained that it would not be necessary.

Winky wheels out the enormous cake. It is a six tier monstrosity. The cake itself is a marble of German chocolate and Strawberry cake. The filling is cream flavored with Bailey's Irish cream and sweetened strawberries. The frosting is fluffy. Harry could not stand sticky, tasteless fondant and Hermione hated stiff buttercream royal icing. There was a stripe of crushed hazelnuts around the center of each tier. Hermione gasps, it was more beautiful than she imagined.

Hand and hand, they walk over to the cake table. Hermione, with Harry's hand over hers, cuts a small piece from the cake. She cuts two bites from it offering him one, with her hand under the fork. Harry takes the cake from her, fully expecting the normal mess.

In fact, he hears most of their friends moan in disappointment. Harry foregoes the fork and picks up the last bite. Because she was nice, he decides to be also. Once she takes his fingers in her mouth, he feels her dislodge the cake with her tongue, while smirking at him.

The bouquet and garter toss are next. Luna organizes every single woman onto the floor. Hermione turns to bless her flowers with long marriage, hot sex life and fertility. She stands where Luna tells her and tosses them back behind her to the single girls.

Hermione turns to see who caught them. It was her cousin Elle. _'Well, so much for that blessing. Let's hope that she tries to attach herself to a single guy. Like Paul or something.'_

Draco and their brothers push Harry front and center. "Your turn." Draco mutters to Harry. The messy-haired groom leads his bride to a single chair and wiggles his eyebrows at her as he ducks below the hem of her gown.

Both Dan and Remus turn away, not wanting to see her blush, knowing what usually goes on under the skirt.

Hermione does blush as Harry plants open mouthed kisses up her leg. He goes beyond the toss garter that sits just above her knee and swipes his tongue over her panties, making the woman above squeak and blush even more. Working his way back down, he traces the garter with kisses before dragging it off with his teeth.

"Hey Harry you've got eternity, let's have that thing!" Charlie yells to his future brother in law. The rest of the gathered men, including the pack and Sirius chuckle at the comment.

Harry emerges with the strip of satin and lace. He stands and winks to his wife, before chucking it over his shoulder. Harry helps 'Mione up from the chair and they watch the scramble.

Two others are avidly watching the quest for the garter; Elle and Dora Tonks. Elle was hoping for one of the younger, better looking men will catch the little piece of fabric. Tonks on the other hand was watching because Remus went up.

When she received her invitation, she hoped he would invite her as his date. When it was brought up, he said that as part of the wedding party, he was not going to be able to devote enough attention to a date. At the time, she thought that Harry had asked him to be a groomsman. She was shocked when he helped walk Hermione down the aisle, sat with the parents of the bride and that other woman that she never met.

When the father/daughter dance was announced, Tonks watched Remus dance the second song with Hermione. As they danced, she noticed that they shared facial features and the same goes for her and the mystery lady that was sitting with Hermione's parents, the Potters and the Mars parents. She should be sitting with them. The other lady was beautiful and got along with everyone. Tonks turns to her mother and father as they sit back down from going to the bar.

Sirius ends up with the garter. He is not looking forward to the rest of the ritual, and he was correct to be concerned. The bint was on the make. He bit his tongue to stay polite. "So why did you come here? Ugly is my cousin, I don't get how she landed such a hottie."

"The groom is my nephew and god son." He bites out and places the garter on her shin instead of her thigh, before walking away. The nerve of the little girl insulting Hermione Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading and liking my story. All money and credit for the characters and the original story goes to the wordsmith JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter Six:**

"Mum, who is that woman sitting with Lily Potter and the Mars professors?" Andromeda Tonks looks at the parent's table. "Oh my God!" She jumps up and runs over her little sister's previously dead best friend. "Becca?" The woman looks around to the person that called her name. "Andromeda?"

They run to each other and cry. "I thought you were dead." Andi cries. Becca smiles gently. "I am. Hades granted me a favor. I get to see my baby's wedding, see my Remy again and he will allow my family, meaning my daughter and son in law, to visit whenever they want. Harry and Remy are his grandsons." Rebecca explains. "My father killed me; the beating he gave me sent me into labor with Hermione."

Andi gasps; the bride was the daughter of Becca and Remus Lupin. Andi, Ted and Dora were late getting to the reception and missed the arrival of the bridal party. Andi had heard from Cissa that Becca had been pregnant and that the couple were on their way to elope. Sirius and James always said that the love of Remus' life and his mate had died giving birth to his daughter. When the Potter's had died, the little girl had to be adopted out.

Oh no, Dora thought that Remus was only here because of Harry/ James. She had even expressed confusion at Remus helping Mr. Granger walk Hermione down the aisle and then again the two of them sharing a father/ daughter dance.

Remus walks up to the two witches. After greeting them, he asks Becca to share the next dance. She excuses herself for a moment to Andi and accepts the dance.

Andi walks back to her table, where Ted and Dora are sitting with the table hopping Sirius. Lord Black stands as she walks closer. "Cousin, how are you?" He greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine now. I figured out who the mystery woman was." Sirius raises his brow. "Becca?" He asks. He laughs when she nods. "I see. Well, Father did give her and Maria cushy deals. Not that I would begrudge my nephews and great niece anything."

At the confused faces of the Tonks family. Sirius lets them in on the family secret. "Remus is my big sister's boy. He's Harry's older brother. Remus is also now one of Harry's fathers in law. He and Becca Snape are Hermione's birth parents.

Dora, according to my cousin, Becca is Remus' mate. Now that Father is letting him and Hermione visit, I have the feeling that he might go back to her. Lord knows that he has been pining away for Becca all these years."

Sirius knows that he is laying it on thick but Remus has mentioned that Dora was getting a little too obsessive. Frankly, he was scared of her.

"He has been in love with a Snape for seventeen years?" Dora asks him incredulously. She wasn't going to think about him being Hermione's father. "No Dora, he's loved her for twenty years. Becca was in Cissa's year, two behind us." Andi answered her as she patted her daughter's hand. Andi did feel sorry about Dora's broken heart, but Becca has prior claim obviously.

They all watch as Remus walks up to Becca for their dance. Dora's eyes and hair turn jade green at the courteous ways that Remus was exhibiting towards Miss Snape.

"Becca, can I speak to you for a moment? Maybe while we dance?" He politely asks. Rebecca nods and stands up. He leads her to the dance floor. He sighs when she is finally in his arms again.

"I wanted to tell you about the years since we were separated. James and Lily helped with 'Mione, up until they were killed. With my problem, I couldn't find work enough to support the both of us. When she and Harry were in their third year, I was asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. That year was also when Siri broke out of Azkaban. Since then, we have watched over them."

"Rem, you did what you had to. Thank you for that. I am proud of you both and she turned out to be great." Becca smiles up at him.

"Grandfather has decreed that we can visit you. Would you want that? I mean, me visiting. I never strayed from you, my mate." He whispers in Becca's ear as he leads them around the floor.

"I would like it if you visited me. I didn't expect that you would go monk on me, but I appreciate the sentiment behind it honey." Remus' eyes close as he groans at the endearment. It's been so long since they exchanged them. He gathers her closer. "I only wanted you. Little Dora Tonks, Andi's little girl, has been trying to entice me to date her." Remus feels her pulls back. "The young lady that has been shooting daggers at our baby?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Becca almost laughs at the confused look on Remus' face.

"I mean, she glared at her each time you danced with Hermione. I think that Andi and Sirius have told her by now; because she switched her glare to me, add in the green hair and eyes she is sporting now that we are dancing together." She explains.

"Damnit!" Remus' blue/grey eyes are ringed with amber. "Moony calm down." Becca looks him straight in the eyes.

She has never been afraid of Moony since they mated. "Hermione is safe with Harry. I'm in your arms right now. I can't let you ruin our daughter's lovely day." She cries quietly to him. After a deep breath and closing his eyes, Remus is back. "Thank you Baby." He kisses her forehead.

When the song was over it was time for the money dance. The magicals look around confused by the term. The muggles are lining up for the chance to dance with the bride and groom. Alice Whitlock decides to take pity on the wizards. She explains that the guests pay to dance with the couple.

"Traditionally, the couple uses the money for the honeymoon, but I doubt it would be needed with this couple." Jasper adds.

The idea is going swimmingly until its Elle's turn to dance with Harry. Luna collects the strange piece of paper money. It had the number 50 on it, maybe that means it's worth 50 galleons. The offensive girl that 'Mione explained was her cousin, slinks up to Harry.

"Hi handsome." She greets him.

"Hello ma'am." Harry nods to her as a song starts up. He gathers her into a dance position that one would use with their wife's relatives. "Thank you for coming to Hermione's and my renewal." He politely tries to make conversation. When he looks down at her, she is batting her eyes at him.

"You are so out of Hermione's league. Why did you choose my ugly cousin?" Harry pulls back.

"I'm sorry but, my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world in my opinion." The song ends and Harry stops dancing.

"So any of your friends single?"

"Ma'am, look around. Only three of the men that are here are single. That includes my uncle Sirius, who you already met. Then there is Paul and Embry." He motions over to the two Native men. She turns her nose up at the three men. "How about those three?" Elle points over to Draco, Percy and Nico.

Dan walks over to them. "Elle, are you bothering Mr. Potter? Just because your cousin did well for herself, doesn't mean that you can be a bitch about it." He leads his niece off, after winking at Harry. "Come on you are going to apologize to Lord and Lady Potter and then take your trashy ass home.

My daughter was too kind hearted to leave you out, even after I told her not to invite you. I knew you'd try to do something like this for spite.

Hermione studied her can off to get her grades.

She met Harry at school. He was attracted to her from day one and fell in love when she helped him save his god father. They are going to be the next Lord and Lady Potter.

The man that caught the garter is Lord Black, Harry's god father. Hermione's birth father is Lord Lupin. Those two along with Lord Potter are members of the House of Lords. Most of the men here are either Lords or their heir apparents.

You are out of your little pond, you are but a tiny krill compared to Hermione's blue whale. By the way, that's the largest mammal alive." Dan walks Elle to her car and tells her to stay away from his family.

'Good for nothing. It's sad that she is a Granger. My sister in law raised her to be a vindictive slut. Oh Tom, you must be rolling in your grave.' He thinks as he walks back in.

While Dr. Granger drags the silly bint away, it frees up a space at the table for Severus to drop into. He quietly sits next to his baby sister and waits for her to turn around. She does in a moment after finishing her comment to Lily. He nods to the Potters and tears up when he sees Becca's face up close again.

"How I have missed you, little sister." He murmurs in his gravely voice. Becca doesn't say anything, just launches herself into her big brother's arms. "Sev, I've missed you too."

Now that they are face to face, he can see the resemblance to her in Hermione. "She was in front of me all along and I didn't know. I treated my own niece like trash. I am so sorry Becca." The tears pour down his face.

"Sev, I know she has forgiven you, so don't dwell on it. Just treat her better this coming year. Get to know your best student.

I am going back tonight with Persephone and Hades. He is going to allow Remus and Harry and Hermione to visit. Cissa said she would write. Enyo promised to deliver the letters. I want you to write also. We may not see each other again, but we can keep in touch until you come to me. If you were one of the deal, then you can visit if you'd like."

"I am the Head of Slytherin, so I might be in the deal. I am not sure. I don't remember lighting up." Severus tells her.

"You did, you were still lightly glowing when we came in." James interjects.

Rebecca smiles at both men. "Then you can visit me. When Hades found out who I was, he pulled me from the Isle of the Blessed and gave me a cottage on the castle property. The same with Maria St. Rosa, Orion's mother. I am very happy there." Severus hugs her again and returns to his seat with Lucius and Cissa.

As he is leaving, Rose Cullen comes up to the table and asks James to dance, as Emmett is going to talk with Remus at the bar.

Dora walks up to Remus, as he orders a neat whiskey for James and the elder Potter is out dancing with Aunt Rose. Uncle Em is standing next to him asking why he didn't come to them.

"You know darn well Remus that the lot of us would have helped you either find your parents; gotten in touch with Alec and Jane or helped you raise her. Your "I've got to do it all on my own." streak is ridiculous." Both men turn as Tonks clears her throat.

"So Remus, have you given any more thought to us becoming an item?" She asks rudely. Emmett rears back and laughs loudly.

Dora turns to him. "Who are you?"

Still smirking, Em answers while matching her snobbish tone. "Hello little girl, the name's Emmett Cullen. I am Harry's other godfather and uncle to him, Remus, Alec, Jane, Claire, Frank, Reyna, Hyla, Draco, and Nico. Now, who are you?"

"Auror Dora Black-Tonks." She tells him stiffly. She had hoped to scare him off, but this was the same brute that had lifted Dumbledore and threatened him soundly.

Remus decides to take control of the conversation back, before his uncle takes a chunk out of Andi's daughter.

"I would have thought that my avoidance of any interaction with you would have made my intentions clear. I never wanted anything more than a working/ acquaintance relationship with you. I have been blessed with another chance with my mate and to be in my daughter/ heir's life, as more than a mentor.

I am sorry Nymphadora (she winces at her full first name), but you are not my mate and you will never be." Remus is trying to be kind, but blunt also. She is as stubborn as Sirius with some things.

"By the way, the last time I talked to Sirius, you were not a Black. I understand that Andromeda was disowned by his mother for marrying your father and not the Lestrange brother." Emmett adds to rub some salt in the wound.

"At least I have Black blood." She counters. "Unlike the heir." Unluckily for Dora, James Potter and Sirius had walked up to the bar, behind her and heard her last few comments.

"Obviously someone has not studied their own family tree." James says dryly. "Ultimately, Harry has a completely different make up, but through Lily and myself adopting him, he has a greater amount of Black blood. Andromeda's grandfather, my mother and Sirius' grandfather were siblings. I am more a Black than your mother is.

That aside, Sirius as possible heir, blood adopted Harry the very same day that we did. Even then, none of us knew that he was the son of Sirius' older sister. Harry's more blood related to Sirius than anyone but Draco in the Black family." James sneers at her.

"James, leave the little girl alone. She doesn't know that Remus and I used to babysit for Andi and Ted. Merlin, I can't even begin to count how many clean diapers I changed on this girl all because she tooted. Apparently, baby emissions are horrid to werewolf olfactory senses." Lily lays it on thick, walking up also. "Forget leaving the room, the poor man had to leave the house if it was messy. He was better once Harry and Hermione came along. It was like he practiced on you to deal with their messes."

Dora turns bright pink, only her body luckily. Remus turns to look at her again. "We are twenty years older than you. We were good friends with you parents. Did you think that we would not babysit for them? Andi watched Hermione from time to time and I watched Harry quite regularly."

Remus takes the drinks back to the table. He hands Becca her champagne cocktail and sets down his scotch and water. James and Lily sit down and back. They relax watching their children their dance. Ares and Enyo and Emma and Dan join them and the four couples congratulate themselves on their kids.

The girls lead Hermione away to get ready for the honeymoon. Harry is waiting at the bottom of the staircase. She walks down the stairs, wearing a short dress the Pansy lent her. Harry and Hermione are going to Florida, in the States for two weeks. She wants him to experience the wonder of a theme park.

They say goodbye and apperate to Heathrow to catch their plane. Eight hours and two layovers later, they reach Orlando, Florida. Harry checks them into the Grand Floridian.

 _Golden Couple Renew Vows_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _The wedding of the century happened this weekend. Yours truly was allowed to attend mainly because as young Mr. Potter said, (and I quote) "I would flap my lips about it anyway, I might as well see it in person." I must say that I was impressed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter (not to be confused with Lord and Lady Potter) planned an elegant and enjoyable affair._

 _Mrs. Potter wore a strapless ball gown made Oleg Cassini, with_ _ombre beaded lace appliques all over the skirt and the chapel length train. This was how it was described to me. All I can say is the former Miss Granger was beautiful._

 _The Potter wedding colors were plum, silver and gold. The bridesmaids were close friends and future family in some respects. They wore silver gowns that had one guest tell me she was hoping to gain information for her upcoming wedding. Could Mrs. Potter become the next style maven like her mother in law and Lady Malfoy before her? We will see._

 _Luna Lovegood, Hermione's best friend fulfilled her role as maid of honor superbly. Her strapless plum gown came to her knees and contrasted with her blonde hair wonderfully. I noticed that fiance Orion St. Rosa agreed with my assessment. She gave a touching speech about how she looked up to them both and wished all the happiness in the world._

 _One surprise was, though attending with fiancée Lavender Brown and having older brothers in the bridal party, Ronald (strategic one) Weasley was not best man, nor even an usher. Draco Malfoy was best man and did bring down the house with his speech. The famously stoic Malfoy heir actually had tears in his eyes relating how he actually wanted to be friends with Harry all along and how he reacted to finding out they were brothers._

 _All the men wore Muggle tuxes, including the four, yes I said four, fathers. Both fathers of the bride walked Mrs. Potter down the aisle. I did not fail to notice that Mrs. Potter was wearing the famous and breathtaking Pendragon crown, not seen since the now Lord Pendragon's parents were married. With the appearance of the crown, it means that the heirs of Merlin (Potter) and Arthur (Pendragon) have been united._

 _Back to the reception, the magical world's exposure to Muggle culture was extended. I have heard of having the bridal party announced, but never saw it done until now. It actually seems to me like a good thing. This way the odd guest, like me, finds out who the members of the party are._

 _Muggle music was played exclusively. A new tradition was introduced, the money dance. This is where the guests pay to dance with the bride or groom. The Major and Mrs. Whitlock were kind enough to clue me in on the use of the money. It would be used on the honeymoon by the couple, as spending funds._

 _A Miss Elle Granger was the young lady who caught the bouquet; she was also the one that was escorted out of the reception by Dr. Granger D.D.S., the bride's father and uncle to Miss Granger. Rumor has it that she insulted her cousin to the groom while dancing with him, then proceeded to ask him who was single out of his friends. I could see the envy pouring out of her; it was as green as Mr. Potter's eyes. I must say said eyes sparked when she called her own cousin ugly. Anyone who has seen Mrs. Potter would disagree._

 _That was not the only envious stare in the room. Noted Auror Nymphadora Tonks was seated with her parents Ted and Andromeda Tonks, but she was glaring at any female who came within talking distance of Lord Pendragon. This included his daughter, Mrs. Potter while dancing to a strange song about werewolves in London. They looked like they were having a good time though._

 _The staring continued most of the night until Miss Tonks confronted Lord Lupin about starting a relationship. He shot her down in favor of getting back together with Mrs. Potter's mother the deceased Rebecca Snape, younger sister of Professor Severus (could stare down Satan) Snape. She was put in her place by Lords Black (who caught the garter) and Potter, Lady Potter and Mr. Emmett Cullen, Mr. Potter's vampire godfather._

 _How you ask would that work? Well, when your grandfather is the Lord of the Dead, things like that can happen. We now know that is how Lord and Lady Potter are with us again._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Potter are taking a two week honeymoon in Orlando, Florida and are going to be staying at the Grand Floridian Resort in Disney World._

 _Please join me next time, for a rundown of the Longbottom and Bones wedding._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't on Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**

 **Chapter Seven:**

"The Grand Floridian, Harry? I've always loved the look of this place." Hermione gushes as she jumps in place in their suite. It was on the Club level in the main building. Harry had reserved a deluxe King sized suite. It boasted evening turn-down service, key access to the club-level lounge that served refreshments from 7am-10pm. They had their own balcony and the people who turned down their bed also folded their new towels into various Disney characters each night. Throughout the suite were Disney accents. They spend the day lounging around the suite, trying to wear down their jet lag.

He turns to Hermione, knowing what it does to her when he shows how smart he actually is. "Did you know this place was based on the Hotel de Coronado in California?" Harry asks. She looks up at him with glazed eyes. "Do you know how sexy it is to me when you know something that I don't?" Harry smirks as he leans in for a kiss.

"I know baby. Come on we have reservations at Narcoosssee's." Harry pushes her towards the bathroom for a shower, he follows her of course. Hermione's clothes are stripped off of her body as her husband covers each revealed bit of skin with a flurry of kisses. He starts at her feet, sliding off her stockings, unzips the dress, pulling it off her shoulders and down. He folds it and sets it aside, knowing that she borrowed it from Pansy. Harry's breath catches when he turns back to his wife. He quickly steps back to her, pulling her back against his chest. "Damn, you are the most beautiful woman; I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I love you, Baby." He rasps into her ear before sucking on the lobe.

Hermione is no slouch either, she abruptly turns and unbuttons Harry's vivid green dress shirt. It gets pushed off his shoulders. Her hands quickly unbuckle his belt and slip the button through the hole, and lets the zip down. Harry's pants need only a slight push to drop to the floor. He kicks them off with a small chuckle.

Their underthings melt off and Hermione pulls the dark haired man under the spray. "What time is the reservation for, Love?" She asks.

"Nine." He moans out as she pushes her nails across his scalp as she washes his hair. Hermione laughs at the whimper that he emits when she stops scrubbing. He rinses his hair as he starts to wash hers. Hermione busies herself with washing his torso. After rinsing the suds away, she kneels down to start at his feet and work upward. Once done with his thighs, she follows the clean skin with her tongue.

Harry leans back against the shower wall; there wasn't anything else he could do when 'Mi's hot little mouth settles around his cock, letting out a groan when he feels the back of her throat. "That feels amazing, baby. Please don't stop."

She looks up as she applies more suction. The action makes Harry see stars. He shoots down her throat and slumps down, gasping. "I love you so much." He whispers to her as he pants.

Once his strength is back, Harry growls and pushes her against the wall, kissing her for all he's worth. He pulls back and says "Your turn" in a cheerful voice as he trails open mouth kisses down her throat, and across her collarbones. He skips over her breasts saying "I'll revisit these later tonight."

Harry dips his tongue into her bellybutton, flicking lightly at the edges, teasing her. He nuzzles her lower stomach and picks up her left leg to get better access to his second favorite part of his lovely wife, first being her mind. Harry noses her bare cleft. "Watch me." He growls to her.

Hermione opens her eyes and sees his tongue snake out to flick against her. Harry's parseltounge abilities come in handy while pleasing his woman. He reverently bathes her most sacred place, lapping, sucking, and soothing the tender flesh. He draws the sensitive nub of nerves in between his lips, where he lightly holds it in his teeth, lashing at it and drawing tiny circles against it. While above, his wife is thrashing in pleasure, gripping his hair in an attempt to pull him closer.

The coil of pressure building inside her due to his actions explodes causing Hermione to cry out, "Harry!" as loud as possible. He holds her hips still as he laps up as much of her cream as he can, while moaning at the taste. "You are better than the finest wine, my dear." He tells her as he gently kisses up her body.

They towel each other off and get dressed to make their table. Hermione chooses a short-sleeved button down shirt dress in emerald green. It has a wide black belt and falls to her knees. She pairs it with shiny leather ballet flats and a chunky black necklace. Harry ends up matching her with another emerald dress shirt, black trousers and a jacket. He tries to tame his hair while Hermione flips hers into a twist. "I really pity our children. Both of us have unruly hair, they don't stand a chance." Hermione mutters.

"Oi!" Harry mocks being fatally wounded. "At least I know who's to blame with mine. It must be my brother's hair, because your mother's is as rule straight as your uncle's. That is still strange, calling him your uncle."

"It's weird for you! Try being me!" She retorts. This makes Harry laugh. "Alright, I'll give you that. Are you ready to go, Love?" She nods and threads her arm through his offered elbow. Harry locks their door and they walk to the concierge area to wait for the elevator. Harry guides her to the back of the metal box, nodding to the others there. Everyone gets off at the lobby and Harry steers her to the restaurant.

The hostess gives an appreciative glace at Harry, while ignoring Hermione completely. "Table for one?" she asks. Before his wife can build up enough ire to open her mouth, Harry speaks up. "No, reservations for two under Mr. and Mrs. Potter." he growls. The woman's eyes widen. "So where are your parents then?"

Hermione has had enough. "My in laws are in Wales. Why would they come on our honeymoon?" she asks the rude woman.

Realizing that she had pissed the young woman off, the hostess nods and says "This way, please follow me." She seats them at their reserved table. Harry holds out his wife's chair and pushes it in. "Try to let it go. Let's have a good time. This place is supposed to be good." He whispers in her ear before nipping at it. Hermione nods and he sits in his seat.

They are looking over the menu when their waitress comes to take their orders, she is appalled to find out that the hostess again has not only failed to do her job, but has again hit on another customer. "My apologies, I will tell our manager and get you whatever you want for drinks." To make her trip worth it, Harry and Hermione order both their drinks and appetizer. She comes back quickly with their lemon waters and news that the hostess is now in the bosses' office. "Your jumbo lump crab cakes with grilled corn salad will be out very soon. Would you like me to put your order in?" She smiles at them. 'They are such a cute couple.' The waitress thinks as Harry asks Hermione if she is ready and then motions for her to go first when she nods.

"I'll have the Caesar salad and the house made lobster and shrimp fettuccine. Thank you." Hermione folds her menu and hands it to the waitress. The girl smiles at her and then turns to Harry for his order. "And you sir?"

"I'll take the strawberry citrus salad and the 12oz. black Angus New York strip steak. Thank you." He hands his menu over and takes Hermione's hand. "It's been seven months and I still can't believe that I am so lucky to have you as my wife." He kisses her knuckles and threads their fingers together.

"I can't either, Harry. These last few months have been the best of my life." Harry can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

Their appetizer comes and both are amazed at the taste. "If our entrees are this good, we'll have to come back here." Hermione moans. Harry's eyes flash and darken. "You know if you keep that moaning up, I'll have to give you a real reason to do so." He growls deeply.

He's been doing so a lot lately. The siren blood is making itself known. Hermione has been warned that it would be showing up soon by Enyo. It is one of the reasons that they are going to accelerate their studies. That way it would only be one year with him hovering around her, that and if she was not in the room, the siren song will start calling out for her. It will call to her, but also lure any other female around.

His allure is already increasing if the hostess is any proof. Enyo said that it should even out after a year and if they get pregnant, that would help immensely.

Like a Veela, the siren needs to mark their mate. Then they start to calm down, but it might a little hairy for a few months.

"I wouldn't expect any different. How are you feeling my love? I only ask because I have noticed that you have been more affectionate as of late. I am not complaining, you are very affectionate anyway but lately you've been more so. You've been growling more too. Lastly, your allure has been increasing." Hermione takes a sip of her water before continuing. "I think your Siren is coming into its own. You need to mark me soon huh?"

"Yes, It's become harder to hold off doing so. You are so beautiful and so smart. I would love to mark you, but I talked to my mum about it. The female always ends up with child. I know we are married, mated and all, but you want to have a career and I want you to have one also."

Hermione looks into his eyes and nods when she sees that he is sincere. "Harry, I would not risk our relationship just for my career. I plan to be a working mother. Between us, we can afford for me to decide what I want to do. Either way, I will need to study for at least a year for what I'm interested in."

"What's that? I ask because you seem to excel at everything you do. You could do anything and I would be behind you completely. I wanted to be an auror, but now it would be great to do something quiet. I could become a healer or open a bookstore. I've had enough of the limelight. I know being who I am, I'll always be in it in some respect, but I don't want to feed the beast that is "The Boy Who Lived"." He looks up at the one person that always understood him.

Before Hermione can respond, their waitress comes back with their entrees and salads. Harry's salad has strawberries, citrus chunks and homemade ricotta on a bed of red watercress. It is dressed with strawberry vinaigrette and topped with a walnut and oat crumble. His steak came with roasted potatoes, grilled baby onions, apple wood smoked bacon bits, and Brussels sprout petals with salsa Verde.

Hermione's salad was a simple Caesar salad. Her lobster and shrimp fettuccine had spinach and baby tomatoes in a lemon chardonnay garlic cream. They both shared bites of their meals with the other.

"That pasta is great 'Mi." Harry tells her as he finishes the bite that she gave him. They are finishing up when the waitress comes back for their dishes.

"Can I get you any desserts? Coffee?" She asks as she loads the dishes into her arms.

Harry looks to Hermione. She shrugs and accepts the dessert menu. They take turns perusing the strip of card stock. Once he sees that his bride is ready he turns to the waitress and waits for Hermione to order her coconut chocolate creme brulee. "I'll have the warm pecan tart with chocolate cream, chocolate sauce and red currants, and could you package them up to go. I will need the check also please."

Hermione's eyes are glittering when he turns back to her. "As I was saying, I just want to live a quiet life with my wife and any children we might have and our family." Harry finishes his thought. "Heck, I don't think I would mind being a house husband. If I went with the book store, I would have more time for you and the kids." Hermione smiles at him. "You do know that you could work for your parent's right? You have Reaper genes. You could help your Mum. I would say the same for Ares, but what your father does is very much the same as what we just got out of."

Harry nods and stands as the waitress brings their desserts and the bill. He opens the folder. It wasn't as much as he was expecting, so he writes down a generous tip and places his card in the folder. "We'll meet you at the front to sign." Harry tells the waitress, and then helps his wife up.

"We still have time to think about that. Come on Love." He holds out his arm to her. At the hostess desk, they encounter the same rude woman. Harry signs the bill and takes his card back when the woman hands him the receipt.

The hostess, still trying to get him to notice her, lets loose on them. "Using Mummy and Daddy's card for a vacation?" Hermione rolls her eyes at her husband. "No Ma'am, it's my card. The room was reserved in my name also by me." He answers coolly.

The woman wasn't giving in. "That bill was quite expensive. How can you afford it?" She pries. Harry's emerald eyes start to spark.

"It wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be. Not that it is any of your business; I am the heir of two lords in Britain. My wife is the heir of two also. So I am sorry, but as much as you want to replace my love here, I would not give her up for anyone on this planet. Least of all someone that would continuously come on to a married man out with his wife. It is downright classless."

He notices the manager behind her as he spoke. The man raises a brow at her back. "Catherine, you are fired. The future Lord Potter doesn't need that type of service. By doing so, you violated your contract with Disney. We are a family oriented company; there is no room for what you are trying to pull. You have ten minutes to gather your things and leave. Young Lord Potter and his wife are the most important people in the whole park right now." He turns to Harry and Hermione. "Sir, Madam, I am deeply sorry for her behavior. Please don't let it affect your stay here at Disney. Here are two complementary tokens for meals at any Grand Floridian restaurant for the rest of your stay. That includes the Beach Pool Bar." Hermione thanks him and they go back to their room.

Harry places the desserts in the mini fridge and starts the stereo. He pulls Hermione close and leads her in a slow dance around the sitting room. This is just to make her smile again.

When the song ends, he shuts down the stereo and takes her by the hand into their bedroom

Hermione turns and nuzzles against his throat. This make him groan. "Honey, you are making this very difficult for me to restrain myself." He moans again into her vanilla and lavender scented hair.

Hermione's honey eyes look up at him. "Then why don't you stop trying and make me cry your name for a few hours." She whispers hotly.

"Come here and we'll see if you can see more fireworks than Disney can light off." Harry's voice has taken on a deep, rich, seductive tone that makes Hermione shiver with lust. She walks into his arms and starts to unbutton his shirt. She moves to his cuffs and pushes both shirt and jacket off as one unit. Harry's eyes are blazing green by now. His hands dance down her dress. He unfastens her belt and strips the green fabric from her body.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your Slytherin side is showing, my love." He says as he spies the black and green bra and panties. "No, just a tribute to two of my amazing husband's features." She replies in a groan as he works down her throat with open mouth kisses.

"Either way, I'll buy you more." Harry tears both scraps of cloth from her. "Oh, this is so much better." Harry scoops her off her feet and lays her on the bed. He strips off his pants, boxers and socks and climbs onto the bed. Pulling his wife into his arms, Harry moans as their bodies align. He kisses along her hairline, across her closed eyelids, licks the shell of her left ear. "Damn, I can't get enough of you. you are so perfect for me, 'Mi." He moans as she grazes her hand down his back. She raises her lips to his and takes control of the kiss.

Harry pulls away for air and licks the seam of her lips making her open to him. She doesn't let him dominate for a while, putting up a good fight but when he moves his hands from her head to her breasts, she gives in. His large hands and calloused fingers feel great as he firmly massages her. "Harry!" She groans, to which he grins.

"Yes, my love? What can I do for you? Just tell me what you want." Harry teases as he licks her neck. "It's getting more difficult 'Mi." He whimpers.

Hermione takes a hold of his head. "Harry James Potter- Mars, do what you need to. If we do end up expecting then we'll deal with it together. We are a great team remember." She looks into his eyes, showing him that she meant it.

Harry groans deeply. "Hermione, I swear you will never have to do it alone. We are both capable of housework and if you teach me, we will take care of the children together." He skips down to the apex of her legs. "Oh baby, I love doing this." He nuzzles at her. His tongue dips between her lips and he softly licks her. Unlike their time in the shower, Harry has all night to draw her out.

After blanking out from her fourth orgasm, Hermione opens her eyes to see her husband gazing down at her. "My god!" She gasps out. Harry smirks at her. "Yes, I am."

"There is more where that came from, Love." Harry grins, lightly touching her to test her readiness. He groans when he finds her soaked and very sensitive. Hermione jerks involuntary. "Are you ready?" he asks. She nods, not being able to vocalize at the moment.

Harry thrusts in moaning as he does. That is right where he should be. He lifts Hermione's leg and sinks deeper. "Yes! Harry!" she screams as he starts pumping into her. He rides out her orgasm and bites out. "We need to keep going, love. I can feel something lurking down below, it's rising." Harry keeps thrusting, making her moan as she starts to convulse around him again. When she goes over her peak, Harry gets soaked. "Do it, Harry." She calls to him as her body locks up on him again.

His eyes pop open and glow. "Here it comes." He mutters to himself. A tidal wave of sensation bowls him over as he latches onto her neck with his teeth. He rears back and unloads time after time into her passage until she is overflowing.

Harry sags on his arms. He looks up at her with sheepish eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we needed to get to that point." He apologizes, as he smooths his hands down her sides. She grabs them.

"Harry, that was amazing. You didn't hurt me at all." Her eyes proved that she was truthful.

"Well my love, now that we've bonded in this way. I can tell we will be parents soon." He gazes at her belly, gently placing a hand on their child. When he looks up again, Hermione can see the love and happiness shining deep in his eyes.

"Thank you. It has always been my dream to have my own family. I love you so much, Hermione Jane Potter-Mars." He is still toying with his name.

"I love you too, Love. We are a team, Harry. Let's get up. I want my creme brulee. Your tart looks good too. How about I put on some coffee and we'll watch some good old American TV." They settle down with their snacks, watching Cheaters.

Harry was gasping at each reveal, making Hermione laugh. "How could a person do that to another?" he cries to her. "They think only of themselves. Think of Ginny, Molly and Astoria." Harry flinches and nods.

The next day, Harry wakes his wife early. "Come on, 'Mi. If we get some breakfast now we can be there when they open the parks." Hermione turns back to look at the clock. "Harry, love it is only 5am. None of the restaurants are open; the park opens at 9 am. What will we do until then?"

Harry lifts her out of the bed and carries her into the bathroom. "I have a few ideas, but for now, let's curl up in a nice bath." He whispers to her as he adjusts his grip on her to start the bath. When it's done, he steps into the tub, with her still in his arms. After lounging around for a bit, they get dressed and pack up for touring the Magic Kingdom today.

Harry orders two decaf coffees and two apple juices to go with their breakfast and turns to a surprised Hermione. "What, even I know too much caffeine is bad for pregnant women. If you have to switch, then I will too. I am not going to tempt you with high test."

When she tries to offer him some of her Belgian waffle with whipped cream and raspberries, he tells her no. "We both know that you only have a few weeks until you'll feel like tossing up your pumpkin juice just walking by the Great Hall. You eat up baby." He smiles across the table at her.

"Are you ready my bride?" Harry asks a while later, extending his hand to her after waiting for her to finish her juice. He is excited to get on the rides, look around the show cases, and of course see the characters that make Disney so well known.

Hermione nods and they walk out to the lobby again. She snaps a few photos. She makes Harry stand in front of the large aviary and some of the topiaries that line the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am posting a few more chapters and hopefully will be able to next weekend, but I can't promise. -Krys**

 **Chapter Eight:**

When they arrive at the Magic Kingdom, Harry escorts her down and off the bus, before offering her his arm. He stops her outside Cinderella's castle and snaps a photo of her.

"We need some of you also, 'Mi."

They stroll through the castle entrance and walk into a 1900's small town. Yes, the streets are crowded, even this early in the day, but so is Diagon Alley and London.

Hermione snaps a picture of Mickey and Minnie together in period clothes. Harry hasn't seen them yet, but is eager to do so. That was one of the reasons they decided on Disney World. So Harry could have one last shot at being a kid before they settle down.

She drags him in to watch "Steamboat Willie." They laugh at the cartoon. Both agree to come back for the fireworks show that night.

Together they decide to shop for some souvenirs and Christmas presents. Harry comes up with the idea of buying their gifts for the remaining weddings while here also.

He can't stop himself from buying a large stuffed set of Mickey and Minnie, for the baby.

"Harry, this nice lady here just told me that Fantasy Land has better shops for stuffies. Let's wait until then. I have the feeling that the nursery is going to be all things Disney, isn't it?" He huffs. "Forget the nursery; our whole house is going to be. I think it is fitting, we are children of Marauders." Hermione rolls her eyes.

She can foresee all the Disney boxes showing up at Pemberly, in route to the Potter manor and Hogwarts' Gryffindor suite. Knowing her husband, he will buy three of the stuff for the nursery, so it's the same when they go home, to whatever one they go to. He turns and smiles with a raised eyebrow just like he knew what she was thinking.

In addition to his stuffed set, he finds a Mickey clockwork watch for Sirius and a Mickey Icon watch for Remus. He then finds an Agent Perry and Chewbacca stuffies for his dads. He has the shop forward the purchase to the room, which he also does with the lithographs that Hermione found of Pooh and friends for the baby's room. They walk out of the store with huge grins.

At the entrance of Adventureland, she asks Mowgli to please take a photo of them with Baloo and King Louie. He agreed and just like that they have their first couples' photo other than the wedding pictures.

She snaps photos left and right during the Jungle Cruise and the climb into the giant tree house.

At the shops before the Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry spies some Baja pullovers for the four Hermes twins. Hermione finds a few frames and a couple of knick-knacks. Harry smiles when he sees her arms loaded down. He pays and again has them sent to their room, before they take in the show.

Hermione suggest that they wait until they ride the two coasters before eating, even though she is sure he can handle it. They are soaked when they get off Splash Mountain.

"How about we find somewhere to eat?" Hermione asks as her stomach has been growling since they got on the Big Thunder Mountain ride.

Harry nods and takes her hand. "Come on baby; let's get the three of us fed. We can take a break and go back to the resort for lunch and hang out by the pool or on the beach."

After gaining a photo with Donald and Daisy, they thank the picture taker and walk through the Castle. The ducks had kissed them right as the flash went off, surprising them.

"Before we go back to England, I want a photo at this statue." Harry tells her as he points to the famous sculpture of Mickey holding Walt Disney's hand. Hermione nods to her husband and smiles as she pushes him towards it.

"Go look at it, for a bit." She captures a nice photo of him looking up at it from the side of him.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see Mickey himself. Her soft gasp gets his attention; Harry turns to find Hermione hugging Mickey Mouse. He takes a picture with her camera, and then they switch places. They ask if anyone can take a photo of the three of the three of them, in the front of the statue. A man who looks like he was related to Mr. Disney was walking by.

"I can. Thank you for coming." Harry shakes hands with the man after he takes the photo and he and Mickey walk away together.

Hermione laughs as they walk into their room. She just realized who the man was. It was Roy Disney. Harry looks at her like she's losing it. "That was Roy Disney sweetie. That was Walt Disney's nephew and he took a picture of us with Mickey."

Harry grins. "I know, I was more nervous meeting him than when I was walking up to you Halloween night. My Aurora."

They change into their new suits that they bought in one of the shops. Harry got ones that were replicas of Mickey's pants and another set that are dark blue with a picture of Princes Ferdinand and Phillip. On the back, it says "My Kiss makes Princesses Wake."

Hermione has a bikini in red with white poka dots, like Minnie's famous dress. The bottoms tie with strings. "Harry's going to flip when he sees this." She giggles as she wraps up in her new Aurora towel.

The other suit was a navy blue tank with cut outs on the sides. It has embossed Mickey heads all over it.

Hermione whips her hair up into a messy bun and walks out of the bathroom holding a new towel out to Harry. "Nice shorts, Love. Where are we going?" she asks as he takes the Prince Phillip towel from her. "Where did you find this?" He chuckles.

"One of the shops." She says over her shoulder as she hands him her stuff. "I can't wait to see what's under this terry cloth." He whispers in her ear.

Harry guides Hermione to a seat. He sits beside her and they wait for the waiter to come around. In the meantime, Harry looks for a lonely umbrella to place over them as the heat starts to affect them.

The waiter comes up and suggests that they take the cabana across the way. He follows them and writes down the order.

Hermione stands and takes off her towel to lay on the chair. Harry's eyes about fall out of his head. She is a goddess, well she is but that isn't the point. She turns and smiles at his reaction. "See something you like?" she flirts.

"Always when I see you. Your suit looks so good that it should be illegal." He stumbles over his words.

Over the next two weeks, Harry and Hermione make sure that no attraction goes undone, no photo opportunity without a shot and no store unshopped. He takes her back to the first restaurant on their last night and again they have a good meal. Hermione is tanned and happy, but she can't wait to get back for their friends' weddings.

Seeing the look of joy that Harry gets when the Disney characters surprise a child, gives Hermione an idea, she has Mickey, Donald and Goofy surprise him at their last breakfast.

After taking a group photo, the waitress is informed to get her manager. Hermione tells him that she and whoever plays the characters are to have lunch on her. She gives him a hundred dollars cash for each. He promises to makes sure that it gets there.

When they pack, they shrink all the stuff and it still takes all three of their extra cases and the rest gets put in Hermione's purse. That doesn't even cover what they sent home.

"You were not kidding, were you? We are doing the whole house in Disney." Hermione shakes her head.

Then she thinks about all the gifts that they got their family and friends.

When they get home, Hermione wraps up the Longbottom's, Jackson's, St. Rosa's,Valdez',the two Mars couples, Notts, Stolls, and the Malfoy's wedding gifts. She places an undetectable extension charm on the Longbottom's gift bag and makes it weightless. In goes the Evening Waltz and For the Love of Beauty gicelees, the tapestry wall hanging, glass flute set, glass frame, and throw. Everything was Beauty and the Beast. Hermione couldn't wait for them to open it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Susan and Neville planned to have their wedding three weeks after Harry and Hermione's. They wanted their friends to enjoy their honeymoon before getting back in the swing of things.

Their ceremony is in keeping with old pureblood traditions. The wedding is at the bride's former home and the reception at the groom's childhood home. Between Susan's Aunt Amelia and Neville's Gran, there was no question of it.

Neville asked his god-brother, Harry to be his best man, just as he said a couple months ago. Even with all of their friends, he is still the closest to Harry.

Susan asked Hannah Abbot to be her maid of honor. Hermione, Padma, Pansy and Hazel fill out Susan's side as bridesmaids. Other than Hannah and Hermione, the girls were surprised but honored to be asked and graciously accepted.

Susan chose a muted slate blue/grey for the color of the dress robes. Hannah's are a soft baby blue and so is Harry's trim on his robes.

In keeping with the couple theme, Neville chose Conner Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang to be his groomsmen.

At sunrise, under a flower covered arch, Susan walks down the aisle on Sirius Black's arm. The man had promised both Lord Bones and Lord Greengrass that if either of them were not there for their daughters, he would be.

Sirius gives Susie away and sits with Amelia. Neville doesn't stutter and remembers all of his lines. He says his vows while looking into her eyes. It is plain to see that these two loved each deeply. Susan recites her vows with tears in her eyes.

All the women are crying quietly into their handkerchiefs as the new Mr. and Mrs. Neville Franklin Longbottom run back up the aisle.

The reception is inside at Longbottom Manor. The large ballroom is filled with flowers that Neville had grown himself. Though the Longbottom wedding was the height of the pureblood traditions to placate the families, the reception is similar to Harry and Hermione's.

Susan had asked Hermione what they could do to make them stand out. Aunt Amelia, Neville's mother, godmother Lily and Susie ran with each idea she gave them. Though Lily was also muggleborn, she had been behind the trends.

A DJ was to be contracted for the music, but Jasper had offered his services with Emmett as an assistant at a deep discount. When Amelia walks up to the men before the reception, to pay them, Jasper and Emmett both held up their hands.

"Ma'am, we don't want your money. We're just glad that we can do something for two people who are great friends to our nephew and niece." Emmett tells her. Jasper nods to her.

She thanks them and goes around paying the other vendors. When she is done, Amelia walks over to the Headmistress.

"Minerva, do you think Hagrid would be willing to procure some large live game. If not, then their blood. It needs to be fresh. I want to give those two men a gift. They refused any money for helping Susie and Neville today."

The old Scotch woman thinks for a moment. "I believe that Hagrid would be honored to do so. Since they welcomed him into their family, the younger set have been regular visitors, especially that Jasper. Hagrid said that he told him it was because he was always happy. I would think that it would be hard to feel everyone's emotions all the time."

Emmett takes on the microphone and calls the bridal couple to the floor. "Please bear with me everyone. The Kings Aro, Caius and Marcus couldn't make it today, but wanted me to deliver this to Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom." He walks over to and hands them a large manila envelope.

Nervous about the contents, Neville makes sure that it is safe and then hands it to Susan. Her eyes pop when she reads the letter to herself, before doing so out loud for the guests.

 _ **Dearest Neville and Susan,**_

 _ **Caius, Marcus and I wanted to congratulate you on you nuptials. Enclosed is your gift from us. You will find keys and the deed to your new villa here in Volterra. It's next to Harry and Hermione's. The tickets are for a world tour via muggle airlines, passports (Hermione can explain), and a gold card. This is a muggle thing also. It will allow you to purchase things in the muggle world. Do not worry about a limit. As the humans say Live, Laugh, and Love.**_

 _ **Congrats again,**_

 _ **Aro Volturi**_

"My God!" Augusta Longbottom exclaims. Frank and Alice cheer, as does James and Lily. Harry pats Neville on the back. "That is some gift." Hermione nods as she links arms with Harry. "We can vacation in Italy together."

"Hey guys, back to the party." Emmett calls through the mic. "It's time for the first dance." Neville leads his new wife to the center of the floor. Jasper punches a button and "You Had Me at Hello" by Kenny Chesney comes over the speakers. Neville spins her out and draws her back to him. "I love you, Mrs. Longbottom." Neville whispers in her ear. When the song ends, it is time to cut the cake.

Though he took it easy on his own wife, Harry fully encourages Nev to smash the cake in Susan's face. After she retaliates, Nev confesses that he had listened to Harry's advice.

"Oh, brother dear!" Susan calls out to Harry. She and Neville both consider the Potter heir, their brother. "Yes, Susie?" Harry grins like the Cheshire cat. She crooks her finger at him. When he gets within reaching distance, Susan smashes him with cake, making sure to get it through his famously unkempt hair.

"Payback for leading you poor pureblood brother astray." Susan tells him as she wipes her hands down his jacket.

The photographer and videographer (both paid for by James and Lily as a wedding present) made sure to get it all recorded. That includes James and Frank Longbottom's loud roars of laughter and Hermione's crossed arms and shaking head, before she too starts laughing.

Harry taps his water goblet. "As I have been thoroughly embarrassed and chastised now, I guess I'll get my speech out of the way. For anyone who doesn't know who I am. I am Harry, Neville's god-brother." Harry waits for the laughter to die down. This was a wizard wedding, everyone knows who Harry is.

"In the beginning, I didn't know that Nev and I were so closely associated. On the first day, Nev was the boy who lost his pet on the train. Susan and I didn't meet until our classes started.

Though many didn't believe that Nev was a true Gryffindor, I can tell you that Neville is truly the bravest lion in the den. He stood up to me, Ron and 'Mione that first year. He was one of the only ones that stood by me during the Tournament. He help me cure Mr. Riddle and battled along side of me the whole way.

What most do not know, is that there were two children born at the end of July, a day apart, born of parents that thrice defied him. Had Voldemort actually been a pureblood as he claimed to the masses, Neville here would have been in my shoes." Neville's mouth drops open, so does the mouths of the rest of guests, including Tom Riddle's.

"Susan, you and I don't have much history but if anyone would be perfect for my brother here, it would be a Hufflepuff. He's so good with plants that I sometimes swear that he's a long lost grandson of Professor Sprout."

This brings a cheer and a "Good for you, Son." from Frank, much to the displeasure of Augusta. Since they returned, Frank and Alice have encouraged Neville's Herbology interests.

"At this point, I want to stop rambling and wish Neville and Susan all the best in the world. Remember, you have Hermione and me and our whole family behind you. May you be blessed with a long happy marriage and may you grant me and 'Mione with many nieces and nephews." Harry hoists his goblet to them. Everyone toasts them and then claps for Harry's speech.

When Jasper asked what kind of music Neville and Susan wanted, they both told him muggle and appropriate. For the father/daughter dance, he chose "I Hope You Dance" by Leanne Womack. Yes, it was country, but most of the songs that are appropriate are.

Sirius bows to Susan and leads her around the floor in a waltz. He smiles when he listens to the lyrics. "Susie, I wish it wasn't me that has this honor. It belongs to your father. He would have been so happy to see you marry a great guy like Neville.

I gave your father my word to see you through your milestones. I am sorry that I wasn't there to see you and Harry off on the train. I will be there this year. Just remember that we all are very proud of you." He kisses her brow and bows again as the song ends.

As everyone claps, Jasper cues the next song. Neville bows and extends his hand to Alice Longbottom, happy that he can dance with his mother after all that they went through. She blushes at her tall son and takes his hand.

"My Wish" by Rascal Flatts comes on and Neville sweeps his mother around the floor. "Neville, you need to be yourself, honey. Your Gran is set in her ways. I am glad that you have Susan, Harry and Hermione to rely on. Dad and I are very proud of you, Son. If your dream is to replace Madame Sprout, then go for it. We will back you all the way." Alice kisses her son and when the song ends hugs him before going back to her husband.

"Let's keep this going with the Flower toss." Emmett booms over the mic. "All available ladies to the dance floor please." Hannah, Pansy, Padma and Hazel walk up along with many cousins, neighbors, and friends until at least a quarter of the floor is filled behind Susan. Her Aunt Amelia is one of them. "One, two, and three…" Emmett counts off and Susan lobs the bouquet over shoulder.

In the background, the others that were dancing stop to watch the action. Jasper had put on "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" by Pat Benetar. Many are laughing at chorus as the flowers land in Hazel's hands. The dark skinned girl blushes and ducks her head.

"Go Sis!" Sirius yells then hoots and hollers. Hazel's blush deepens as her little brother carries on. The question goes around the room, since when did Sirius Black have a sister? Amelia approaches the boisterous man to ask.

"You heard about Remus' parents coming to teach? That they were Harry and Draco's parents also. Well, their mother, Enyo is my oldest sister. Thant, her twin is my big brother and Hazel there, is my big half-sister on our father's side. I'm the baby.

I was blood adopted into the Black family. That's why Mother passed me over in favor of Regulus. The whole blood traitor was the cover reason, though I did get kicked out for it. When they both died while I was in prison, it passed to me." He explains.

 _Susan Bones Longbottom:_

 _An interview with a young bride._

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _I sat down with the young heiress right after her wedding. She says she had the advice that it would be kinder of her and on her if she did. (Me thinks I smell Mr. Potter's influence.)_

 _RS: Thank you for sitting down with me so soon. How is married life?_

 _SL: You're welcome. Married life is great so far. I mean, we've only been married a few hours. We are waiting until winter break to take our honeymoon._

 _RS: Please tell me about your wedding. My readers are on their seats to know how it went._

 _SL: Well, we were married at my family home as with tradition. Harry (Potter) was Neville's best man. My best friend Hannah Abbott was my maid of honor. Beyond them, our party was made up of Hermione (Potter), Padma (Patil), Pansy (Parkinson), and Hazel (Leveau), Connor (Stoll), Jason (Grace), Leo (Valdez) and Frank (Zhang). Our color was slate blue. Lord Black, a good friend of my father's, walked me down the asile. It seems like the ceremony flew by. We said our vows while looking into each others eyes. It was very romantic._

 _Neville grew all of our flowers himself. We had a non-magical reception at the Longbottom Manor. Harry's godfather Emmett Cullen and uncle Jasper Whitlock offered to be our DJs. They did a great job, I would gladly recomend them if they ever wanted to go into the business._

 _The Volturi Kings gave us a very generous gift that Emmett was so kind to deliver for them. Our first dance was to "You Had Me At Hello". (I looked it up. It is by Kenny Chesney and very apt.)_

 _Harry convinced Neville to smash the cake into my face. He got the same back before he admitted to being influenced by Harry. Let's just say that Harry's famous hair will need to be washed very well tonight. I smeared some cake all through it and down his jacket. (I would have paid big money to see that!) Afterward, Harry gave a very touching speech._

 _Lord Black and I danced to "I Hope You Dance" and he told me that my father should be the one doing this with me, but he felt very honored to step in for him. He also apologized for not being there for me and Harry when we were younger._

 _Neville got his wish and was able to dance with Lady Longbottom at his wedding. I think the whole room teared up at that._

 _RS: Sounds like a very enjoyable time was had by all. Thank you Mrs. Longbottom for your time. Best Wishes._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

As the sun set on July 4th, Padma Idreha Patil walks down the aisle at the temple at Dios on the arms of her parents. She is in a traditional wedding ensemble for a pureblooded Indian witch. She is wearing a midnight blue sari. It sparkles with the hundreds of rhinestones that are attached. Her hands are covered in henna. Her dark eyes blaze above her veil.

Over the last month, Jason had learned the subtle differences between the twin's facial features. It was needed because Parvarti was of the opinion that it was not fair that Padma was marrying a godling, let alone one that was so handsome. She had tried repeatedly to seduce him.

It was Padma's idea to get married at Dios. Why not do it at his father's most sacred place. The bearded god was surprised and then honored by his future daughter in law's decision. Hermione knew that Padma scored big with the gods by doing that.

When the Patils found out that their quiet twin daughter was the one that was marrying Jason, they were certain that it was a mistake. That was until Mr. Patil had met the young man. He was perfect for his Padma. The boy was quiet, intellectual and serious. Jason impressed his future in laws. They were less than impressed with Parvati's future husband.

Though they were in an ancient Greek site, the wedding party was dressed traditionally in Indian saris and loose clothing on the men.

Hera sits beside her husband in the front row. She is disgusted that such a big deal is being made of this. Though she fussed about everything, Hera didn't fool anyone. They all knew that any child of Zeus' was an affront to her. Given all the shit she put Hercules through proves it.

Since Eris' little power play was exposed, Zeus has kept his wife under his thumb. Two stints in her golden chains and even she knows she is now a non-entity as far as the rest of the Olympians are concerned. Ares is pissed that Eris went after his children, wife and godchild. Enyo is mad because the two of them tried to take her mate away repeatedly. With her part proven against her, Hera is now one step away from losing her status. Her brother Hades is calling for her dethronement and most are in agreement. It has scared her. Would Zeus really replace her?

While Hera is worrying, Jason and Padma's wedding continues. They have just been told to kiss. The wizard announces the pair and everyone applauds loudly, Zeus being the loudest.

For the reception, Padma and Jason change into simpler outfits. She has a silver flowing dress with strappy sandals. Jason has dark navy power suit, very similar to his father's, a crisp white dress shirt and a royal blue tie. They make his storm grey eyes shine as he pulls Padma into his arms for their first dance. The orchestra plays softly as they dance forgetting everyone else in the room.

The next weekend, it was Poseidon's turn to be play the proud papa.

Amphitrite flat out refused to attend any wedding of a child of her husband's. Given as she is not as accomplished as Hera, Amph cannot see what her husband does away from her. So Poseidon was free to have a good time without her souring the party.

As with Alec and Alicia's and Jason and Padma's weddings, Percy and Annabeth chose to floo everyone in for the wedding. Annie had always wanted to get married at the Camp.

Her father and stepfamily were allowed to see through the Mist for that one day. Mrs. Chase was on her best behavior. She now knows that she was second fiddle and would always be. It took one look at Athena to see who the better match for her husband was.

As the bride's mum, Athena was a gracious hostess alongside her uncle.

Since Annabeth notified Chiron that she was hoping that she and Percy could marry at the Camp, he had started preparations. A gazebo is erected on the beach. Their colors were a muted sea green and a soft grey.

This of course caused a little trouble with finding flowers. Annie could find a few flowers, but they were mostly the wrong shade of green and no grey. Finally giving up, she turns to the girls for ideas.

Hermione suggested that she gets white flowers and they can charm them to the colors. Out of everything that is the easiest idea, so Annie ran with it.

She orders snowy white double bloom zinnias, white phlox, and soft green and white rose lisianthus. As filler she chooses dichondra and dusty miller. Hermione and Luna charm the phlox and zinnias a dove grey. They do the same for the bridesmaids' bouquets. Those are made up of lime green zinnias and incrediball hydrangeas with green fern filler.

Thalia's maid of honor bouquet is a splash of color. Hers is made of scarlet plum celosia and pale blue salpiglossia with more dusty miller for filler.

Annie's bridesmaids are Katie, Hermione and Claire. Percy asked Grover to be best man. As everyone was in on the secret, he was able to show his horns and lose the fake legs for the day. Percy's groomsmen included his brother, Tyson, Nico and Jason. The girls' dresses are grey and Thalia's is sea green, while the men except Percy all wear sea green vests and ties.

True to form, Sally Jackson-Blofis wore blue, which made everyone who was in the know laugh.

After the ceremony and kiss, Percy scoops his wife up and whispers to her to hold her breath, he then runs and launches them off the end of the dock. It causes a large splash as they sink to the bottom of the water in a giant air bubble. Percy and Annabeth kiss for a while. He brings them back up, the bubble pops at the surface. As he has her hand in his, her dress stays dry.

Ares cups his hands around his mouth and bellows at his cousin. "Showoff." This makes the bride and his own wife chuckle.

Dionysus arranges for a grand feast at the pavilion. As much as he put on a show of not liking any of the kids, he likes Percy and Annabeth.

"Grandfather?" Harry asks Zeus. "How long does Uncle D have until his sentence is over?"

"He has another twenty years or so, why?" Zeus answers him, interested in why Harry was asking.

"My god-mother sent a case of aged elf and goblin made wine each, as a thank you for helping them, over with us." Harry explains. "She looked him up and his responsibilities. I tried to explain about his punishment but she said that it would be better."

Zeus laughs, bellowing out until everyone is watching them. He pats Harry on the shoulder, making the young man feel like he's being pounded into the ground.

"I will inform Ariadne. She'll take it back to their home and add it to his cellar." Harry nods to his grandfather and walks off to find his wife.

Posideon walks up to Sally and Paul. She is still as lovely as the day he met her. "Paul ol' man, do you think I might be able to borrow Sally for a dance?" He asks her husband politely. Paul laughs and nods.

"I figure that today of all days, you might just have the right to ask that. Thank you for asking me though, My Lord. I appreciate it. It's a proud day for all of us. Percy is a great young man." He shakes the elder god's hand and heads to the bar for a drink.

"That was kind of you, Si. It's hard to believe that he is old enough to get married." Sally tears up at the thought. Just yesterday, it seems that she was watching him toddle around the apartment. Posideon pulls her closer and lets her rest on his large shoulder.

"You did a great job with him, Sally. Thank you. I am greatful that you didn't baulk at the sometimes enormous job, then to take in Tyson also. I will always be greatful to you for that."

Sally pats his chest. "Si, he was part of you. I couldn't do otherwise. As far as Tyson goes, he needed someone and was so happy with Percy that I couldn't turn him away. Though, those two, Paul, myself and Mrs. O'Leary is a tight fit in our apartment." She chuckles. He leads her back to Paul's side. Her words have given him an idea, in thanks for taking care of the boys, he'll get them a house or larger apartment.

Enyo starts crying. She is lying in bed with her mate going over the final touches for the twins' weddings. She and Jane had gotten hers all squared away. It had just hit her that it was her baby getting married next. Granted, she thought of them all as her babies, even Jane and Alec, but Draco was their youngest child.

"Enyo, what's wrong?" Ares reaches for her, to drag her closer to him. "I just realized that our baby is next." Ares chuckles.

"Yes. He is next, but they are almost the same as Harry and Hermione. Same with Orion and Nico. Get some sleep, my goddess." He murmurs as he shuts out the lights.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Back again. Here is another chapter to keep you going. As always, I don't own the rights or characters.**

 **Chapter Eleven:**

The next day, Enyo is helping her aunt get ready. As an honor to Demeter, Katie will be carrying a combination of wheat, rye, and sunflowers. Persephone places a crown on Katie's head. "Remember, you are a princess, my sister."

Draco had bowed to Katie's choice of red and silver for their colors. He said that as long as one of his colors was represented he was fine with it.

The bridesmaids are wearing red tea length dresses. Claire, Katie's maid of honor, has a floor length silver gown. Katie had asked Thalia, Annie, Pansy and Daphne as bridesmaids. The girls carry bouquets of red peonies, hollyhock and baby's breath. Claire's is red roses, day lilies, dark green and white hosta.

Draco asked Orion to be best man. His men were Theo, Nico, Harry and Leo. Leo was confused until he realized that he would be with Pansy the whole day. Katie chose double deep red zinnias for boutonnieres.

The guests are seated and Draco walks out with Orion behind him. "Here we go mate." They turn as the processional begins. Nico escorts Thalia down the aisle. Harry does the same for Annie. Theo and Leo walk Daphne and Pansy respectfully.

Claire walks down before Katie.

After Katie was escorted to Camp Half-blood, her father, Mark Gardner was tragically killed during a botched bank heist; he was there to buy a savings bond for Katie. It was a tradition that he started the day she was born. Since then she was a permanent resident at Camp Half-blood. The only people that knew about her dad dying were Claire, Annabeth, Thalia, Draco and her family.

In fact the minute that Mark appeared before Persephone, she knew who he was and raced out of the throne room. Her baby sister needed her. Enyo and Persephone stayed holed up with Katie for a week until Demeter was done with the funeral arrangements. Today, Chiron stands in for Mark Gardner. The centaur walks down the aisle with Katie on his arm. The mist obscuring his extra set of legs and tail. Katie and Claire too thought it was a shame that he had to, which made him proud to have seen these girls grow up.

Theo is breathless, he has seen Claire in all sorts of dresses now, but she was gorgeous today. Draco thumps him on the back. "Suck it up, Nott. You only have a few more weeks until it's your turn with my big sister." Theo nods. "You're right, Drake." Draco nods and looks up the aisle to watch his mate walk to him. It seems to take about a blink of an eye for the ceremony and photos.

Draco snaps out of it when he hears a strange song start. It's all music but for a repeated word. When Leo and Harry start laughing at the song, it prompts Draco to ask what it is.

"It's called "Rock and Roll, Part 2". It's done by Gary Glitter. Trust me, that's all you want to know." Katie takes pity on the magical friends. "By now, you should know that music is very important." She was right. Everyone in their family seemed to know their music. When the first dance is called, Draco wondered what Katie and his mothers had chosen.

Alison Krause's raspy soft voice comes out of the speakers. "I liked Keith Whitley's version better, but Krause did a good job." Apollo tells Ares and Hermes as they stand at the bar.

Ares decides to tell his brothers about Enyo's breakdown. Both men listen. "I felt so helpless." Apollo and Hermes nod. They were not in the same boat. Yes, they have children, but no wives.

Apollo had seen this behavior in Enyo before and can't fathom how Ares could not recognize it. It manifests when her youngest child gets older.

"Ares, think about it. Your children are all old enough to marry." Ares' eyes pop. "Now that her children have been found and are happy and are about to be wed, she is feeling the breeding urge again." He looks over as Draco and Enyo dance to "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen. Instead of the normal waltz, they fox-trot.

All three men return to the table, sitting with family and watch Draco and Katie cut their cake. Katie and the girls go to the middle of the floor to do the flower toss, with Pat Benetar in the background. This time it's "Fire and Ice". Pansy catches it, laughing as the others pout. "Shows you for thinking you could out do a Snake." She crows. Leo laughs along with her.

This is a different Pansy. She was out from under her mother's thumb and disapproval. She was free to express herself for once.

When it is time for Draco to retrieve the garter, Queen's "Another one Bites the Dust" comes through the speakers. Most of the guests have never heard the song. A young cousin of Draco's catches the garter.

The young man already had a major crush of Pansy; so Draco thought this was funny. After placing the strip of fabric, the boy looks up to see Pansy smiling at a Hispanic man.

"Who's this?" He recognized him as the one she walked with during the ceremony. Pansy looks back at him. "Derek, this is my fiance, Leo." Derek asks if he's a Mudblood.

"No, little boy. I am a demigod. My father is the god of the forge." This is the first time that Leo's temper was sparked in front of Pansy. She didn't shy away, even when she saw his hands heat up. Flames erupt from his palms as he stares the boy down.

"Leo, he isn't worth getting worked up about. Calm down and we'll get something to drink." She wraps her arm around his bicep and leads him over to the bar.

Once he calms, he apologizes for losing his temper in front of her. "I never wanted to do that. I am afraid of scaring you away." He admits. Pansy eases his fears by kissing his cheek and telling him that sticking up for her and them will never scare her away.

Being of the pure blood society, the guests are offended by the antics and music. This type of thing was not of a Malfoy wedding.

"Lord Malfoy, what is the idea of this? This is not how a wedding is done. All this is so _common_." Agatha Yaxley complains. She was a distant cousin on his mother's side.

"Agatha, I am sorry that you and your friends are offended. All I can say is that my son's other parents and the bride's planned this wedding."

The grand lady (or how she saw herself) was puffing up for another tirade when Demeter walks by, overhearing some of the lady's comments. Lucius was now scared.

"Who is this that is complaining about my daughter's big day?" She asks haughtily. She turns to the woman and raises her eyebrow.

"My lady, this is Agatha Yaxley. She is a cousin of my deceased mother. Agatha, this is Lady Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest and the bride's mother." Both Lucius and Demeter enjoy watching the battle-axe as she chokes on her words.

"Mortal, I would keep abreast of my surroundings and company before opening my mouth if I was you. Not only, is it good manners but it could very well save your life." Demeter bites out.

"You need to realize that most of the people, and by that I mean the kids, their friends and families are your betters. Compared to them you no better than a muggle, to us, an ant.

Glasses are tapped. Orion stands to deliver his speech. "Everyone may I have you attention? As my cousin's best friend, and the one that knows him better than he knows himself, I get to embarrass him. Katie and my lovely fiancée, Luna share many fine attributes as do Drake and I.

Since we were young, Drake always wanted to be a strong, loving marriage like his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, minus the cloak and dagger element. I'd say that he has found his 'Cissa.

Katie came into Draco's life when he was at his lowest. He had been poisoned by the Greengrass spare and was confined to bed for a week.

Her coming across the ocean was a double edged sword. On one hand, she was to meet the love of her life and gain some great friends, but she also had to fight in another battle. They were lucky that she and Thalia were able to work out a battle strategy; it allowed both of them to stay out of harm's way as neither Nico or Draco would have been happy with them being on the field.

Now comes the time for me to ask you all to raise your glasses and salute this amazing couple. To Draco and Katie." He raises his glass, as does everyone else.

The structured dances are over so Harry, one of the only ones without his wife/girlfriend in the wedding party, seeks Hermione out. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under the amorous gazes of some of the Veela Malfoy cousins. He understands that Veela seek out the powerful for mates and he would be one of the most powerful in the room, but he was taken completely.

He finally sees her bushy hair. _'Never admit that to her, Harry'_ He walks up to her and Luna talking about next years' DADA professor choice. "To tell you the truth, I think it is a great idea. He went farther than anyone else, ritual wise."

Luna is flabbergasted. "I do admit that I would not mind seeing Harry and him go head to head." She allows.

Hermione nods. "It will make for an interesting year."

Harry wraps his arms around his wife. He can tell that Hermione, like him, hasn't told anyone their secrets yet. He enjoys holding her and their unborn child.

Between weddings, both Harry and Hermione have been accelerating themselves in their studies. In the last month, they have gone through their sixth year and have taken the tests. In the fall, they will be starting their seventh year.

"Come on 'Mione, I want to dance with my wife. I have danced with Mrs. Black three times. Daphne is great and all, but I want my arms around my woman." He whispers in her ear as he leads her to the floor.

Hermione tucks her head under Harry's chin as he gathers her closer. They sway to the slow song, ignoring everyone's stare. "My beautiful wife, do you know how much I love this. Holding you, dancing with you in my arms." Hermione hums in agreement.

She raises her head and looks around the hall. Ares and Enyo are waltzing; Edward and Bella are dancing over in the corner. Carlisle and Esme are talking to Thant, Persephone and Hades. Draco and Katie are at the table, finally able to eat. Orion and Luna are standing just off the floor cuddling. Lucius and Cissa are at another table with James and Lily.

Alec strides over and taps his baby brother on the shoulder. "Drake, Aro wishes me to give you and Katie this." He hands him an envelope.

" _ **Draco and Katie,**_

 _ **Lucius and Cissa have three homes here, so sorry, no villa. We have racked our brains for something for you two. You are now proud owners of a cabin in Montana.**_

 _ **Congrats,**_

 _ **The Volturi"**_

 _A Malfoy Wedding_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Rita Skeeter here again. I just got back from the Malfoy/ Gardner wedding. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, though I must say, I am confused. Maybe I should have taken Lady Mars' class. I'll come back to that later, but for now let me tell you that this wedding was another lesson in the new wedding traditions of the older families._

 _The wedding colors were red and silver. Mrs. Malfoy was escorted down the aisle by her former teacher, a Mr. Chiron. He was an amiable man when we were seated at the table at the reception._

 _She carried a combination of wheat, rye, and sunflowers. I heard that it was to honor her mother, the goddess Demeter. She also wore a crown. I did not hear the reason for it._

 _The tea length red gowns on the maids were pretty. The maid of honor, Miss Clairese Mars wore a floor length silver gown. The maids were Thalia Grace, Annabeth Jackson, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Black. Mr. Malfoy's best man was Orion St. Rosa and the groomsmen were Theo Nott, Nico Mars, Harry Potter and Leo Valdez._

 _The reason I am confused is that I was told that the bride is Mr. Malfoy's great aunt on his mother's side. How does that work? If someone would please explain this to me I would appreciate it._

 _They had a short but lovely ceremony._

 _Onto the reception, again the music was new but enjoyable. I found myself out on the floor a couple of times. The first dance was to a whispery song that was so pretty. Mr. Malfoy and his mother Enyo danced to "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen._

 _Miss Parkinson caught the flowers, a young Malfoy cousin caught the garter. There was a slight bit of tension when the boy didn't like that Miss Parkinson was engaged to the quiet Mr. Valdez. She had it all in hand and Mr. Valdez calmed down quickly. In all truth, if it had come to it, that boy didn't stand a chance. Mr. Valdez looks like he might have a couple tricks up his sleeve._

 _Lord Malfoy got an earful from Miss Agatha Yaxley. She didn't like the new traditions being laid down. I had fun watching the bride's mother, and the reason behind winter, lay into her._

 _Mr. St. Rosa gave a touching speech saluting the bride and groom._

 _I laughed to see Mr. Potter almost scurry to his wife in hopes of getting away from the circling Veela cousins. They really are a cute couple._

 _Speaking of Veela, Mr. Malfoy looked over the moon to have his new wife in his arms, which was a constant aside from when he danced with his mothers, or godmother Bella Cullen, sisters or sisters in law. He even fed her on occasion through the night. Awww!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back again! I don't own the rights, get paid or any of that, but I am happy to show George getting married with Fred next to him.**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

Tristan McLean gets off his flight at Heathrow. Piper had told him that he should look for his name, but he didn't need the sign. Standing next to the baggage carousel is Piper's mother, her husband Hesph, and Enyo Mars. "Wow, what did I do to warrant such a welcome, three big gods. Don't tell me that my time is up yet." He jokes, looking at Enyo.

"Not yet, Tristan. Welcome to London. Grab your stuff; we have a very short trip to make." Enyo smiles. After he takes his luggage off the belt, she offers her arm. "Don't worry, I have my gloves on and you have many more years to go. We are going to stash your bags at Ares' and my house and then head out to the groom's father's house for dinner." Tristan relaxes.

Piper is waiting anxiously for her parents, step-father and aunt Enyo to arrive. Because of her nerves, she had cleaned the entirety of the Burrow, by hand. All the plans for the wedding have been finalized, paid for and set up.

The group arrives at the Burrow and George watches his fiancée rush into a sun darkened man's arms. Taking a second look, he sees the similarities between them. He slowly walks up to them and extends his hand to his soon to be father in law.

"Hello Sir, it is nice to finally meet you. I am George Weasley." The man looks him over and shakes his hand hard. "Nice to meet you too. So you are the one that my Piper is marrying?" George and Piper nod. "Tristan McLean." He then turns to Hesphetus. "I don't know how she did it, but it seems like Piper has found someone even more pale than your little brother." This makes Leo laugh. "Yes, he's quite a pale one, and then again so are Ares, Apollo and Artemis."

"Leo, behave yourself." Hesph chuckles. He shakes his head. "Piper dear, have the others come yet?" Her mother asks. She nods and leads the group out back where an impromptu game of Quidditch is going on. Harry and Charlie are playing seeker. Fred and George are playing beater on each team. Ronald and Bill are the keepers and Lav and Hermione are chasers. Everyone is impressed with Hermione's even being on a broom, let alone playing in a game. Harry is keeping a close eye on her. As the game goes on, Tristan spies Hermes taking it all in. "Oh no, tell me he's not the ref." He groans.

"Unfortunately." Ares and Hesph groan along. Moments later, Harry catches the snitch. "And that is why Harry's the youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts." Enyo and Ares crow, making said man blush deeply. Tristan looks over at the young man holding the little golden winged ball. Yeah, he does look like the Reaper.

Piper introduces Tristan to her friends and soon to be relatives. Hermione gasps. "You're kidding me." She exclaims. She was there when Piper had introduced herself but didn't know the name of the actor that she had liked from the last movie that she saw. Now he's standing before her as her friend's father. Talk about it being a small world.

"Why?" She asks, meaning why Piper is not mentioned in her father's bios. Piper knew what Hermione was getting at.

"Dad had this assistant that didn't like me." Tristan's brows scrunch up.

"No, she hated that Piper wanted time with me. Every time I tried to carve some time out of my schedule for her, she would say I had this meeting, call, or arranged for a new role. It sadly took a couple times for me to figure it out." He sits down and takes a sip of his wine that Piper had handed him.

"So, how are the plans coming?" He asks, looking from Piper to her mother and aunt. They assure him that it is all taken care of. Tristan turns to George. "Did they allow you to have any say?"

"Yeah, my brother Fred and I are jokers by heart. We are going to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley. The theme of the wedding is "candy". Piper gave me a mail-order catalog to choose things from. My brother's fiancée, Jane asked to borrow it after we planned our theme and favors."

Tristan nodded. "Ah, Oriental Trading. Piper is never without it." This makes the girl blush, but she is happy that George and her dad are getting along.

"I only gave him the requirement that my favorites be included." Piper added.

Instead of having favors at each place setting, they made a large table into a candy "bar". George has asked his groomsman Lee to man it at the reception. Between his brothers, Lee, Harry and Leo, George has seven attendants.

Piper asked Hermione to be her maid of honor, she asked her future sisters to be bridesmaids. Hyla politely refused because she wanted Piper to ask her friends as well. Jane, Reyna, Annabeth, Pansy, Luna and Katie agreed to stand up with her.

With a Weasley twin as a future husband, it guaranteed that the colors would be out there. The bridesmaids had small bouquets of peach colored zinnias with four o'clocks that were white, red and yellow with pink, rose and red streaks. These were surrounded by white lavender and money plant. Hermione's bouquet is made up of peach and apricot colored straw flowers and lemon basil. The girls have salmon colored dresses that have knee length bubble skirts.

The men have salmon pocket squares because of the clash with the famous Weasley hair color that most of the groomsmen sport.

George and Piper's ceremony was short. They wanted to get to the reception.

The room is decorated with purple gossamer walls, orange, purple, hot pink, lime green and turquoise tissue fans, pompoms, tissue balls and paper lanterns. The same colors are repeated throughout with table cloths. Each table has a second poka dot cloth over the colored one. There are neon colored balloons attached to weights in the center of each table.

They have a confetti cake that looks like a muggle child's Candy Land board game. The sight makes Hermione laugh as she helps divvy up the portions.

Fred makes a surprisingly touching speech to his twin and new ¼ in law as he says he will now call Piper.

The first dance is to "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker. Tristan dances with his little girl to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle and to avoid any upset, Lily Potter steps up to dance with George.

"Hey I can't claim to be Bill's or Charlie's but I am old enough to be yours and Fred's mum. I even look the part." She motions to her hair as he laughs. She keeps joking with him as they dance. It cheers him up and he thanks her at the end.

"It's the least I can do for you two. You treated Harry like a little brother and watched out for him even when you didn't know who he was and never changed once you did. James and I will never be able to repay you or your father for the care you bestowed on him over the years."

Lee and Leo team up to handle the "bar". The table has an orange tablecloth and dozens of neon plastic buckets full of muggle candy. The only wizarding candy there are the blood pops for the vampires. Aro jumps in place when he is told about the lollies by Harry, who is behind him in line.

Each person chooses either an orange or purple plastic sack and the two boys fills them with one of each and then anything the person wants. Soon the whole room is filled with people discovering the new candies, lollies and treats; including the groom.

The bride is enjoying it all. She watches as her new husband opens a package of Pop Rocks. His eyes widen when he feels what the reason the candy was known to do. George yells over to Fred, on her other side. "Twin, try one of those Pop Rocks." Then he pops a Warhead in his mouth. The resulting face is caught by the camera.

"I'm going to have to brush my teeth for a week straight after tonight." Hermione laughs as Harry also pops a Warhead in his mouth at the same time as his fathers. All three make silly faces which again are caught by the photographer.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for some disgruntled women.**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

Lavender is disgruntled. She was so happy when she and Ron got together. She figured that by dating him, she would finally rise to a higher station. He did spend the whole Christmas break at Harry and Draco's parents' mansion. She also heard that Orion St. Rosa also stayed there. To rub elbows with the former Zabini, Malfoy and Potter heirs. Not to mention that they are the best looking in the whole school.

She should have known that her life didn't work that way. If only she chose Seamus instead. They used to date and once he got what he wanted, he left her high and dry.

Now, she is sitting at the kitchen table at her parent's house. Her breakfast cereal is going soggy as she is scouring the Daily Prophet for the details of yet another high society wedding that she should have gone to.

She didn't expect to go to the Volturi weddings, though Ron was Harry's best friend.

Ron took her to Harry and Hermione's renewal. Lavender was shocked to see that though three of his older brothers were asked, Ron was not a groomsman, let alone the best man. They sat with Arthur, Charlie, and his fiancée.

The woman was tall, blonde and so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. she strangely resembled both Harry and Draco. Charlie introduces her as Hyla. Miss blonde, green eyed goddess merely nodded to her.

Taking her thoughts off the future in law, Lavender turned to see Draco step up behind Harry. DRACO MALFOY was the best man! Holy Merlin! After that, Lavender sulked through the whole wedding. Everything was how she dreamt it would be for her wedding.

She went home depressed. There was no way that she would ever see that opulence much in her life. She also saw that while his brothers had garnered places by Harry's side, Ron had been left as a guest sitting with his father, brother and their dates. This was not the life in the spotlight that she had set her sights on.

The next wedding was Padma's. Lavender and Ron was invited because she was Parvati's best friend. They married in Greece, at this old ruin. Who would want to marry at a musty old ruin? Lavender could see the envy pouring off of her friend. She had told Lav about the various attempts to seduce the golden demi-god.

"I just don't get it, Lav. We look alike, why wouldn't he want to be with me?" She whines to Lavender at the reception. Unfortunately, Thalia was walking by their table at the time.

"That would be because we are children of an affair. We vowed never to cheat on our spouses or boy/girlfriends. Jason is smart enough to be able to find a way to tell you apart. You are forgetting that we have tricksters for twin nephews." She preaches to them.

When that hunk Percy marries his Ravenclaw, Lavender had to read about it in the paper. They flooed everyone over for a sea-side wedding in New York.

The same went for the lavish Malfoy affair. Though that one she understood, the groom and Ron are absolute enemies.

At George's wedding, she sat the family table, so that was a plus. Having to watch the other fiancées/ wives as bridesmaids, when she was not asked, was not. Charlie's was the only one who refused. Lav was steamed. She asked Ron why she wasn't asked. He told her that Piper asked her friends and then filled the other spots with the future sisters.

The reception was a mockery. A candy bar! Who does that?

Two other girls are watching the paper's announcements intently also. Astoria and Ginny have been getting together to plan their double wedding every day. Their fiances think so anyway. What the two lugs don't know is that it's all planned. The girls talk, read the paper and commiserate with each other about the ones who got away.

The day after Harry and Hermione renewed their vows, Ginny flung herself into Astoria's arms bawling about how it should have been her. Ginny returned the favor when Astoria sees Draco's wedding announcement.

Today's the former Zabini's wedding to Luna Lovegood. "How unfair is that? He was my number two, if I couldn't get Draco." Astoria pouts.

"Let's face it; we are second league to them. Hell, I was seventh in line for anything unless it was girl stuff and who knows, some of that second hand shit could have come from your family or Pansy." Ginny counters. "We were told flat out that how we were raised set us up to fail with our chosen men. Now we're both known potioners." Both girls cry as they go through the rest of the paper.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys! Summer's over- Thank you god says this parent. I may only have one little girl, but she is now wanting to entertain all her little chums. I also acquired a secretary job for my FIL's wheeler club. If you are ever in Upton Maine in the middle of August come to the town's Fun Day. It's a good possibility that I'm floating around there somewhere. I want to thank the fans that have stuck with me during my absence. Now onto the fun. I am going to post 7 chapters in the next two days for this story. Hopefully, I can do a few for Vamp Goddess also. As always, I don't own a thing but my kooky story.- Krys**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Given their House colors, it was almost a given that Luna would choose marine blue and silver for their wedding colors. She chose strapless, tea length dresses with a sweetheart neckline and beading for the bridesmaids. Hermione, again asked to be matron of honor, has a strapless satin ball gown with a pleated bodice. Luna gives the girls all cubic zircon jewelry to wear. The bridesmaids receive bow shaped earrings and a silver collar style necklace. Hermione receives silver starburst drop style earrings and a blue sapphire drop necklace.

Luna wanted something unique and quirky, like her. When she was out shopping as a bridesmaid/ maid of honor with the other girls, she found the perfect gown in a London shop. It is an ivory trumpet style gown with silver metallic lace. It has a sweetheart neckline, a ruched bodice and crystal stone beading all over. She has a yellow rose half-crown woven into the back of her up-do for good luck.

Her bridesmaids; Susan, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel and Katie are overjoyed by their ensembles.

When she unveils her gown, they all including their mothers cry. Maria weeps at how gorgeous she is. Artemis weeps because she never thought she would be here, as she never thought Luna would forgive her. Hermione weeps because her best friend other than Harry is marrying a good man who will always love her. Plus, the pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in. All of the ups and downs of the various events have jump started her emotion responses.

Xenophillius Lovegood and Thant are having a very good day. Not only are their children getting married, but the mothers of said children that they thought they lost are by their sides today.

Xeno walks Luna down the aisle and hands her off to Orion. The ceremony is quick by wizarding standards, but even quicker by godly ones. They say their vows, exchange rings and kiss. Before long, they are running up the aisle.

Orion's best man and cousin, Draco shakes his head and holds out his arm to his sister in law. Behind them, Harry does the same for Katie, his sister in law. Theo escorts Hazel, Nico escorts Thalia, Percy escorts Annabeth and Jason offers his arm to Susan.

Like at the Potter wedding, the couples wait to be announced. Luna had Hermione help her with the music selection. Ahead of the bride and groom, who are now thinking that their family have lost their minds, the matron of honor and the woman's husband are boogieing their butts off to the music. The introductions start with at least half of each couple dancing to the song. It plays until the best man and matron of honor are announced. Right before they start to walk, Hermione puts her hand on Drake's arm to stop him. She yells out "Tin Roof Rusted!" When the song starts up again, she lets him know they can start to walk again. He escorts her to her seat next to her husband, who is cracking up at Draco's face.

"You, my dear sister, are a strange woman." Draco shakes his head at her. "Drake, you should know that already. First off, my father is a werewolf, who is the son of gods. My husband and you are his little brothers. I have just shown more of myself to everyone this year." Hermione explains as she sits down.

Harry leans over and kisses her hand as Draco sits between Luna and Katie. "You and Drake have gotten closer." He murmurs in her ear. "Yeah, I want to get along with all my brother and sisters in law."

The supper course is surf and turf or chicken cordon en bleu. A mixed green salad and French onion soup are also offered. Over all, it was a satisfying meal. Their cake is marble with buttercream frosting. It is decorated with blue and silver flowers that cascade down the side. Sure it all sounds lovely, but this is Luna we are talking about. Where any others cake would be tiered, theirs is in the shape of a tea cup tipped on its side. She had wanted to honor their "first date". When Orion sees the cake-cup, he pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "You will always be my Alice." Luna kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Terrence."

Hermione and Katie sink back into their husbands' arms and watch the bride and groom waltz to Nora Jones' "Come away with Me". "I love this song." Hermione coos. Harry starts to sway them slightly. She looks up at him as he starts to quietly croon the song in her ear. He drops a kiss to her soft lips just as a bright flash goes off.

Enyo looks across the dance floor at Xeno Lovegood. The white haired man was wearing a traditional bright yellow dress shirt under his suit. Around his neck was a silver chain with an oddly shaped symbol pendant. She excuses herself from the table and walks up to her niece's father.

Seeing the look in his twin's eye, Thantos follows her. He knows that Enyo would not disrupt the atmosphere but she was not the type to suffer fools for long.

"Excuse me Xeno, but what is that around your neck?" Enyo quietly asks, wanting to be respectful to Orion and Luna. Xeno turns around, "Ah Enyo! This is the Deathly Hallows." He explains the story of the Three Brothers. Thantos sees the look on his sister's face turn sour and decides to step in.

"Xeno old man, they're real but they are with their rightful owners. Seeing as both James and Harry are immortal, there is no need for anyone to celebrate their ancestor's victory in tricking me." He says it in a joking manner, but the warning in his voice was unmistakable.

"What do you mean?" Xeno asks, the reporter coming out in him.

"The two older brothers were on my sister's list to be processed. The younger brother told me that he would accept his fate, if I wanted him. He made the smartest choice and the fates awarded him for it. James is the result of that choice. Do not assume that he tricked me. His brothers are in Tartarus. Ignotus is with the Blessed. The legend cheapens his life and the bravery that each member of his family has exhibited." Thant lectures.

Xeno looks shocked. His childhood friend is the Hallows heir. The man in front of him seems to be telling the truth. "Does dear Luna know that her husband is the son of one the most important people ever?" Thant nods. "Orion is my only child, thus he will be trained to fill in for me if needed. Most likely, he will end up working for my sister here."

"Okay, let's enjoy the rest of the reception." Enyo says. "Xeno, give up on the Hallows." The twins invite him back to their table and enjoy the party.

 _Roses and Love_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Yes, I know I am reporting on the wedding that should by all rights be in the Quibbler. Well, Xeno Lovegood, the owner of the Quibbler was a little busy, So my report will be approved before it goes to the presses of both papers._

 _Again, we have another Veela mating, but I really must say as strange I thought it at first, I have to revise my opinion. Mr. St. Rosa and his bride are very comfortable with each other and loving._

 _Mrs. St. Rosa, combined their school colors. So the wedding was Ravenclaw blue and Slytherin silver. The dresses and jewelry were amazing. She has great taste._

 _It was well known how Mr. Lovegood feels about wedding traditions. The only signs of yellow were Mr. Lovegood's shirt and a half crown of yellow roses tucked up under Mrs. St. Rosa's up-do. Her unique gown was beautiful. I heard she found it in a Muggle London wedding shop while shopping with her friends._

 _Mrs. Hermione Potter was asked to be Matron of Honor, appropriately returning the favor from her own wedding earlier this summer. Luna's maids were, Susan Longbottom, Annabeth Jackson, Thalia Grace, Hazel Leveau, and Katie Malfoy._

 _Mr. St. Rosa's best man was his cousin Mr. Draco Malfoy, again returning the favor. The groomsmen were, Harry Potter (My favorite foil), Theo Nott, Nico Mars, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace._

 _The bridal party was announced again. This is becoming a common practice. While waiting for their turns, it was easy to see them dancing to the music. Right after they were announced, Mrs. Potter stopped Mr. Malfoy. Once she yelled the next line of the song, she allowed him to escort her the rest of the way to her seat, where they laughed with Mr. Potter._

 _A sumptuous supper was served. I had Chicken Cord en Bleu, french onion soup and some of the oddly shaped wedding cake. It was in the shape of a large tea cup on it's side on it's saucer._

 _Their first dance was a smokey blues song that had everyone including me swaying to it. My photographer got what I might say is the best picture of the year. Both Mr. Potter and Malfoy holding their wives from behind while swaying to the song, all the while watching the bride and groom dance. As if on cue all three men kiss their wives at the same time._

 _The slight tension of the groom's father, aunt and the bride's father discussing something was quickly settled and the twins sat with him and relaxed afterwards._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

How Looney Lovegood was able to land the sex-god Orion St. Rosa is beyond Lavender. Other than the new guys, Draco, Orion and Harry were the only ones that completely ignored all of her advances. Harry would have been the Holy Grail, but between the war thing and never being alone, he was off limits.

It was no surprise that Luna's wedding was plastered all over the papers. She is a newspaper owner's daughter. As always, Hermione Potter was right in the middle of it. The papers live for the "Golden Couple". This time they caught the shot of a lifetime. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, side by side. The men were behind the women with their arms around them. It even looked like Harry and Hermione were swaying to the song as Luna and Orion danced.

She had sent her invitations out between the Longbottom and Grace weddings. The responses are now coming in. Aside from their families, they don't have many coming. Parvarti and Seamus of course, as is Professor Trelawney. Ron insisted on inviting Harry and Hermione and here is their response. "I can't believe it. They're coming." Though that means that she will most likely be shown up on her own wedding day.

Lavender is sulking when another owl taps on her window. It is from Molly Prewett.

"Lavender,

My Ronnie has written to me and invited his sister and I to the wedding. I just wanted to welcome you to the Weasleys.

Mum"

How dare he invite his mother and sister when he knows she invited the Potters, on his request too? Well, it is time for Ronald Billuis Weasley to find out that his future wife has teeth. They have discussed the guest list. She takes out some paper and a red envelope.

" **RONALD,**

 **I WILL NOT HAVE THOSE TWO BACKSTABBING BITCHES AT MY WEDDING. IF YOU DON'T UNINVITE THEM IMMEDIATELY, I WILL INFORM THE MINISTRY AND YOUR FATHER. I HEARD YOUR FATHER AND BROTHERS AT CHRISTMAS. I HAPPENED TO BE IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA AND YOU ARE ON YOUR LAST CHANCE WITH THEM. –LAV."**

She sends the howler.

Molly's owl flies through the window. Ginny holds up her arm for the bird to land. He is carrying a letter.

"Ginny,

I just heard from your brother. That brat of a girl will not stand for us to be at Ronnie's wedding. He had to disinvite us because she put her foot down. She said that having Lord and Lady Potter and the rest of guests were more important than having his mother and sister there. Ron said that your father and the other brothers refused to even come if we did. So that would ruin the wedding.

All this would have been avoided if you could have held on to Harry. – Mother."

"Well, that's it. I have no chance of seeing anyone. Ron disinvited Mum and I on Lavender's order. Bill, Charlie and Fred are marrying sisters of Harry's, so there is no way of that. You might have some luck with Theo's wedding, depending on Vince's relationship to Theo. He's marrying that Mars sister."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

No one but Hazel, Frank, Enyo, Ares, Thant and the elder Hades' knew anything about the Levaeu/ Zhang wedding. Frank asked Percy to be best man and Nico, Harry, Drake and Jason to stand up with him. All five, of course agreed right away.

Hazel in turn asked Annabeth to be matron of honor. Hermione, Susan, Thalia and Luna were asked to be attendants. Hazel could not wait for their wedding. Enyo helped her little sister pick out the clothes for both sides. They took a quiet trip to New Orleans with Persephone. Ever since her mother died, 'Seph has tried to fill in where she could. She wanted to be there as a real mum, where Marie was not.

Hazel likes the wizarding tradition of waiting until the wedding day to reveal the bridal attire, so she goes with it. In fact, she is surprised that she and Frank are able to keep it all under wraps.

The day before, Hazel, Frank, Enyo, Ares and Thant went and lined the way from the ceremony to the reception site. The latter two were roped in by Enyo. Thant complained good naturedly the whole time, he would do anything for his little sister but he couldn't come off looking like a sap. He is Death after all. Of course, they all knew that he was the biggest sap out there. Bunches of purple, gold and green balloons were tied with Mardi Gras beads and feather masks. These were placed along the procession route. On the road itself, plastic coins in the three colors were strewn about.

The ceremony site, a little chapel in a copse of elder trees that Enyo and Hazel found, was decorated with purple and cream flowers and ribbons. Hades hired a theme décor house and caterer out of New Orleans to come over for authenticity's sake.

The reception site is done up like a past King's ball. The tables are done in the three colors with tall skinny vases of dyed ostrich feathers in purple, green and gold. Elegant Venetian masks are set on each plate, as favors. Color coordinating napkins according to the table color are folded with an peacock feather. On each table, is a crystal platter with tri colored flur di lis cookies, beignets, and mini king cakes.

Tri colored banners are swaged across the ceiling. Banquet tables are prepared for the caterers to come in the morning.

Mini candles were placed around the tables highlighting the low vases filled with Mardi Gras beads.

Having done all that they could, the five leave for Pemberly to retire for the evening.

Hazel wakes at five am cursing her cousin for dragging the sun across the sky at such an indecent time of day. She didn't want to be up but decides to go downstairs for some strong chicory coffee that Enyo insisted on having their father send for.

Right now, Hazel is praising her big sister's intuition to the heavens. After scrounging around Enyo's kitchen, Hazel finds some leftover sinfully greasy beignets. Even a day old, they are to die for.

Hades walks into the kitchen and silently watches his baby girl munch on her favorite breakfast. He joins her at the table. "Is that the coffee that your sister insisted I get?" Hazel nods and pours her father a cup she places two pastries on a plate and set it in front of him. Hades smiles his thanks and digs in. A few minutes later, the Lord of the Dead is sucking the powdered sugar off his fingers and moaning about how good that was.

"Imagine them piping hot, right out of the fryer and dusting bag. Mother and I used to have this once a month in the French Quarter. I always looked forward to it because it meant that I didn't have cook. She may have been beautiful and a talented priestess, but Mother was the most selfish woman I have ever encountered. She only kept me to tempt you back at least that is what she told me. When she found out who you were and then what I could do, she used me even more. I wished you would come back just to take me away."

Hades was chastised. "I am sorry that you were left with her. Then, we tried to leave the children with the mortal parent. It didn't work out well for many of you." Hazel pats his hand. "It's okay, Father. 'Seph has been a better mother to me than Mother ever was."

"Break it up, baby brother in the room. No more mushy stuff." Sirius calls out. "I should be jealous, you know." Hazel rolls her eyes at Sirius as he struts into the room. She swears the man never just walks. She spins her hand around absently. When she holds out her hand to him, there is a flawless large ruby in it. "Here puppy, go play with the shiny." She tosses the ruby to him. Sirius has seen her do it before, but not so casually. It also concerns their father.

"Hazel darling, do you feel alright?" Hades asks as his youngest runs from the room. Probably to show the ruby off. "Yes, the curse has been lifted. Even Frank has locked the splinter away." Hades breathes a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, my dear."

Persephone walks into the kitchen and ushers Hazel away. "It's time to get ready, my dear." The young woman bows to her father and calmly follows her stepmother to her room where her friends are waiting.

The girls were being patient waiting for their gowns. Annabeth is first one to get her gown. It has wide straps with a shirred bodice, wide waist and an A-line skirt. It is a vibrant emerald green, that reminded the others of Harry's eyes, with a black crinoline. The bridesmaids' dresses are strapless and A-line also, in a deep purple with a gold sash tied into a bow on the left hip.

Hazel explains that the guys will have gold changshan with black trousers. Percy's changshan will match Annabeth's dress. Frank's will be the dark purple.

It's Hazel's turn. She has hidden her gowns from everyone. The ceremony gown is a simple but elegant, red silk cheongsam; ankle length, covered with golden peacock feathers.

She walks out to the shocked faces of her friends. It is the most beautiful gown they have seen. It makes her smile to see the tears in their eyes.

Enyo and her nieces enter the room, setting off another round of tears. She is doing the same as Hazel. She had her sister choose another dress for the reception, but chose her own cheongsam. All of Frank's sisters have their own on also. Enyo's is ankle length as well, purple, with a fishtail skirt. Jane's is short, about knee length, again purple, with a multi-colored peacock that starts above her right breast and encompasses the entire front of the skirt. The twins are wearing matching emerald green satin cheongsams with gold piping. Though falling around mid-calf, the dresses have slits on both sides up to mid-thigh. Claire's is gold, hits about mid-thigh with small side slits and an allover tiny flower pattern.

All five women have their hair swept up and held with fancy bone chopsticks. Persephone walks in, ready for her dress. She requested to have a white cheongsam and then a selected gown. Hazel and Enyo found one with red piping and cherry blossoms on it.

Ares, Alec, Remus and Zeus decide to wear black changshans to honor Frank's family. Hera stands out as the only direct family member on the groom's side not bowing to the tradition. She didn't see why she should. She was the Greek goddess of marriage; they should be bowing to her, though the peacock elements make her smile as she remembers her dear friend, Argus.

Even with the Chinese elements, they still had a French Catholic mass. It is a first for many of the magical guests, even with their backgrounds in Latin. Hazel's mother may have been the esteemed voodoo priestess, but voodoo still had elements steeped in Catholicism. She explained this to her friends when they asked why a mass. In fact, she and her mother went to confession every Wednesday. At the time, she thought it was odd seeing as Marie dabbled in so many areas.

After the ceremony, Hazel, Enyo and 'Seph go to change into their other gowns. Hazel's gown fits with the theme. It has a clean strapless bodice and a chiffon overskirt with pickups. She has replaced the pink sash with a satin one with her three colors done in a tartan. Hazel has Enyo put her hair in an intricate French braid, then tucks the ends up underneath and places a mini veiled headpiece with goose and ostrich feathers and pearls.

She touches up her make- up and presents the dresses to her sister and mom. Enyo's is short, tight and has a black strapless bodice, a jeweled accent at the waist and a multi colored feather skirt. 'Seph's dress is more tasteful; it was strapless and has watercolor flowers on a white background. Around the sides, under the bust there are accents.

When they walk out of the room, the rest of the wedding party's mouths drop. "Hermione, Luna could you possibly charm our shoes, we have a little walk ahead of us." Hazel smirks at the faces as she holds up her dress. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Nico and Jason smile, knowing where Hazel was from. The two girls do as told and the party walks out of the church. Once, they touch ground the zydeco band starts to play as they walk along the road.

The guests pick up the coins and point out the decorations on the road. It seems as though they haven't noticed that they have walked just over a mile to the reception hall.

In the outer hall is a card table with table numbers for the guest to find their tables. The doors open and they get a look at the hall. Everyone is shocked at the transformation from how the hall looked just two weeks ago at Luna and Orion's wedding. "Hazel, it's gorgeous!" The girls exclaim.

The caterers have a large Cajun spread laid out, under the lids. Once everyone is seated, a team of four waiters make their rounds with hors d' oeuvres. There are two different offerings on their platters.

The first time, they have Crabmeat stuffed mushrooms and mini muffalettas. When everyone has some, they come around with shrimp po-boy mini hoagies and creole meatballs. The last time through the waiters have shrimp wrapped with bacon and green olive tapenade on crostini.

The beverages offered are iced tea with lemon, lemonade and fruit punch. There is also a bar for those that need more.

Even with the appetizers, Hazel can't wait to have some real New Orleans food. The caterers smile when the bride's eyes zero in as they uncover the buffet. The head table goes first and then the parents' table followed with the 1-10 tables and so on.

Aside from the Hades family, no one had ever had this cuisine, so as everything is new they try it all. As a joke, Sirius had placed a bottle of Tums on each table. Hazel actually thought it was a good idea and asked for two bottles for the head table.

The caterer's table has all of Hazel's favorites. There is; Chicken and Andouille sausage jambalaya with onions, peppers, and celery. 'The holy trinity.' She thinks, quoting Emeril Lagasse. Red beans and rice, Nola style roast beef in Cajun au jus, Louisiana gulf shrimp creole with penne, grilled peppers and onions in a spicy Cajun sauce, and shrimp and crab salad on French rolls. And that was just the main dishes.

Frank filled his plate with some jambalaya, roast beef, and a salad roll. When he spies the smothered green beans, he gets some of those too. He didn't want to not have room for that cake.

Their cake is a three tier chocolate cake with salted caramel filling and frosted with banana flavored fluffy frosting. In keeping with the southern tradition, Frank gets presented with his grooms' cake on a cake platform, is an elephant standing with its trunk up, spraying water out, raining it down on a dark skinned girl. Frank laughs at the representation. He hugs Hazel. "Thank you, Haze." He knew that it was either her, Percy or his sister Reyna that would have done it.

"You're welcome; Percy took a picture that day. I had the people who did Luna and Orion's cake attempt it." She smiles at him, glad that he liked the cake. She knows that they will have to field questions about the cake, but it wasn't like it was a secret.

"Are you readddy?" A voice calls out to the room. Tucked in the corner, is the DJ booth. Behind the table stands the one and only Emmett Cullen. "Apparently, Jasper and I did so well that Frank and Hazel asked us to repeat our DJ position." He winks to the other vampire and Jazz starts Guns n' Roses' "Welcome to the Jungle". Frank and Harry move their heads along with Axel's lyrics.

An hour later, Emmett calls for the bride and groom to come front and center for their first dance. Jasper cues up "One Boy, One Girl" by Colin Raye. Frank twirls Hazel around the room. Emmett drags Hades up for the Father daughter dance, Jasper plays "Unforgettable" sung by Nat King and Natalie Cole. Frank and Enyo dance to "In My Life" by the Beatles.

Hazel grabs her toss bouquet of purple tulips when she hears the beginning of Gretchen Wilson's "Redneck Woman." She tosses it and it lands in Thalia's hands.

"Oh boy, Nico better be catching that garter you are wearing?" Frank whispers as she sits for him to take it off.

As a lark, Jazz cues up "The Thong Song" making all the younger crowd laugh as Frank takes a bit longer. He doesn't take as long as some of his brothers (cough, cough, Harry) but he takes his time exploring her leg and taking the red garter off.

The guys' eyes pop when he holds it up with a quirked eyebrow. "Hazel Zhang?" He asks, chuckling.

"Oi, I didn't know they came in red!" Fred yells out.

"Neither did I." Hermes answers, making his son shake his head.

Frank turns and chucks the garter over his shoulder. He helps Hazel to her feet as the men fight over the garter. A winner comes out on top. It was a good thing that it was Nico. He was not going to take anyone touching his Thalia very well.

Nico strides up to her with a leer in his eye. He seats her and takes off her shoe, places the garter over her foot and clears the thought of it originally being on his aunt's thigh, and tugs it up with his teeth all the while looking Thalia in the eye.

"Damn, the boy's got some skills. Where on earth did my little brother learn that?" Remus asks as he watches Nico seduce his fiancée.

Nico smirks as he helps Thalia up. "That is my secret, but Dad is a great example. You fogeys left me, Claire and Frank with these two." The room cracks up.

The couple sits and watches their family enjoy the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Theo and Claire have a low key wedding. Katie is asked to be the matron of honor. Theo asks Draco to be best man. The wedding party is filled by Orion, Nico, Jason, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy. Both Harry and Hermione were glad to be just guests.

Green and Silver were their colors and the whole thing was very traditional pureblood. The couple decided that they should be one of the ones to do justice to tradition.

This was the first wedding that Astoria got to go to since her sister's. Ginny was right. Vince scored an invite. So she got to see Theo get married to the Mars bitch. At least it was a nice traditional wedding. She had to admit that the bride was pretty. She was surprised that neither Harry or his bitch was involved in the wedding party.

Daphne's husband even asked her to dance. Vince was too interested in his plate so she accepted.

Mr. Black was courteous to her and asked how her wedding was coming along. Then he dropped a bomb. Daphne is indeed pregnant. It was too early to find out the sex but they were both hoping for a boy.

Astoria congratuated him and then her sister when she stopped by, but she was upset. She was not the spare anymore. Once the baby is born, she will have no chance of being Lady Greengrass.

So to form a report to Ginny, Astoria watched the Potter couple. After the required dances, Harry had Hermione on the floor dancing every slow song.

When they didn't dance, he had an arm around her, looking in her eyes when she spoke or was touching her in some way. It was almost like he was a Veela with his mate.

Astoria felt for her friend, Ginny will be devestated. She gets up to get another drink, Vince could care less, and decides to speak to Mr. Potter as he is alone at the bar.

She gets close enough to hear him order a sparkling apple cider and a cola. Astoria clears her throat and Harry looks over. He nods to her. "Evening Miss Greengrass. I hope you are enjoying the wedding. I must get back to my table."

"Mr. Potter, do you ever think of Ginny. I mean you are putting on quite the show with your wife. One would think that you are a veela with a new mate." She picks at her newly refreshed glass.

"The former Miss Weasley does cross my mind from time to time." Astoria looks up in hope for her friend.

Harry clears his throat. "When she does, it is to thank the gods that I didn't fall for all her shit. Mrs. Potter is and has been the only woman that I have loved since our first year. I realized what it was I was feeling in our third year and last summer, I made up my mind to somehow gain her as my girlfriend.

She is my mate. She is my soulmate and my siren mate. I am sorry that Ginny is still stuck on me, but I never thought of her any different than any other girl, other than my Hermione." Astoria deflates.

Even Lord Nott agreed that he enjoyed Draco and Orion's weddings better. Draco gave his speech about growing up with the groom and how he was smitten with Drake's big sister.

Ares and Claire's dance was the only non-traditional element. For the father daughter dance the danced a two-step to Lady Antebellum's "American Honey".

Astoria goes back to Ginny that next day. She relays the day to her. "I can't believe that he would say that about me. I truely meant nothing more to him than Lavender does." She rushes off and cries.

When she returns she asks about Draco. "Ginny, I watched him all night long when I wasn't gathering info for you. He never looked at me. I was sitting with Vince most of the night, he even came over and talked with Vince for a few moments and said hi to everyone at the table but me. It was like there was a blank space there. So I would say that ship sailed." _Tradition Reigns at Nott Wedding_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _The wedding of Theodore Nott and Clairesse Mars was a lesson in traditional wizarding weddings. I must say that while it was nice to see the old ways upheld, I missed the fun that the new ways have lent to the previous affairs. Emerald green and silver was everywhere._

 _The wedding party was filled with Orion St. Rosa, Nico Mars, Jason Grace, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Black, and Tracy Flint. The bride's best friend, Katie Malfoy was matron of honor. Her husband, Draco was Mr. Nott's best man._

 _This also marked the first outing of the future Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Crabbe. Truthfully, they didn't garner much notice. I did see that Chief Jacob Black was nice enough to dance with his wife's litte sister._

 _Miss Greengrass' face soured halfway through the dance, while Chief Black's was glowing, as was Mrs. Black's. Could we be seeing the first of the pregnacies? Is there a little baby Black on the way? I have my suspicions about another couple married early this season._

 _I was near the bar when Miss Greengrass confronted Mr. Potter about the former Miss Weasley. He said the only times that he thought about her was to thank the gods that he didn't get stuck with her. Ouch! Of course Mr. Potter put it softer and nicer. He did say that his wife is the only woman that he ever loved._

 _Lord Mars and Mrs. Nott did what I am told is a two step to a song about growing up._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

The sun rose on Jane Volturi's wedding day. She groans. Jane was hoping that the day would be overcast, so the bride and certain members of her family would not glitter in the sun.

Jane chose to have her niece/goddaughter as her matron of honor and her three sisters as bridesmaids. Fred had George as best man, with Bill, Charlie and Alec as groomsmen. This sent Ron's fiancée into a tizzy.

Jane had noticed the jealous glares that the girl sent over to her sisters when she heard that she was passed over again, Jane got in her face.

"Why would I include you in my wedding party? I don't know you that well. What I do know of you is that you are a selfish empty headed brat. I will have you know that I have a large family. My bridesmaids are my little sisters and my matron of honor is my goddaughter. The only man on Fred's side that is not a Weasley is my twin brother. Sorry, but you don't even factor in as anything other than a guest and that is only because Ron here happens to be Fred's little brother." Jane sneers at the Brown girl as everyone, including Ron try to hold their snickers in.

Jane asked her mother and niece to help her pull off a rather difficult theme.

Years ago, her younger brother was a huge fan of an old British TV show, Dr. Who. She, Remus and Alec would watch it each time that they would visit.

She had heard of a revival from Mom, but had not had the chance to see it until she came to stay for this past year. She fell in love with the show all over again and Fred did for the first time. Now they have watched all the old episodes also.

Jane Volturi, soon to be Weasley, is having a Dr. Who wedding. All she told Fred about it was that it was to be blue. With the bride having all the say in decorating and attire, again it was a secret from everyone, including the groom.

Because Jane had no expenses as she lived at the castle and only needed to have a place to store her clothes and bathe, she never changed her room from how Heidi decorated it. Jane's bank account was filled to brimming.

Even though her parents were in a tizzy about wanting to pay for the wedding, Jane refused. Ares finally got her to agree to let him find a place for the reception and pay to have it decorated.

For a ceremony site, she found a quiet little church in London. Jane enlisted some help from her Aunts Alice and Rose and had the place decorated in white and TARDIS blue. She had found a blue aisle runner and draped the pews with white gossamer. Bunches of blue flowers were hung on the heads of the pews, overflowed from vases placed on the alter, and trailed up the railings outside. Satisfied with the look the three ladies go back to the house.

The night before, the rest of the Volturi arrived for the wedding. Heidi cooed about the whole theme and can't wait to see the result.

Even though they helped with planning the ceremony and elements of the reception, Jane kept the clothes secret from her mother and niece. She snickers to herself.

For Fred's suit, she chose a dark blue pinstriped suit, white dress shirt, dark red tie, red high top Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers, lens-less plastic glasses and a brown overcoat. He would look like a ginger Doctor 10. His twin, George, is obviously his best man. As such, Jane planned to have him dressed like Captain Jack Harkness, complete with the salvage WWII coat.

The groomsmen were to dress like Doctor 11. They have dark brown frock coats, black pants, vests, light blue dress shirts, brown bow ties, red suspenders and high brown lace up boots. On their heads will be red fez hats.

Jane's sisters have blue knee length swing skirt dresses with wide halter straps, gathered bodices and black crinoline. She found silver charm bracelets, exploding TARDIS/ Starry Night necklaces and silver TARDIS earrings. Her mother found a blue strapless short dress with pickups. Jane gave her a Timey Wimey swirl necklace and silver Cybermen earrings.

Hermione's outfit is the one that she was the most proud of other than her own. It is a TARDIS blue, strapless corset gown with pickups and black velvet trim in front. This is paired with a black leather jacket and knee high black Converse sneakers and blue ribbon laces. Jane gave her a Galifrey symbol necklace and sonic screwdriver earrings.

The girls burst into her bedroom, Hermione carrying a goblet of blood. "What is this, breakfast?" Jane asks raising an eyebrow. She had fed the night before, but her nerves were wearing on her control. Hermione smiles and hands her the goblet. "You have a big day. I thought you might need a pick me up."

Jane smiles at the girl. "Thank you, dear girl." She drinks down the blood and puts the cup down.

"Let's get to it." Claire claps her hands, eager to see all of the things that Janie has planned. The twins laugh as their little sister starts to pester Jane with questions. The vampire takes the questions in stride. "Alright, alright, let's get the dresses out and then you four can figure out something to do with my hair."

Ares walks into the room, after knocking. All four of his girls and his granddaughter/daughter in law are bustling around Jane's bedroom.

Claire's wedding was the polar opposite from this. Both kids wanted to respect the dour traditions of Theo's father's position.

Bright blue and lively music is everywhere here. Janie still has her robe on while Hermione does her hair and Hyla does her makeup. 'Mione's jacket is still on the bed, as are Jane's shoes. The girls all acknowledge his presence with a quick hello and a peck on the cheek. 'Mione gives him a hug and a smile.

"Where's your mother?" Ares asks as he takes in the ivory on tan monstrosity of a bed that Jane has in here. Granted Jane is an adult. He even admits that Fred has spent the night in here. Still, Jane is only five foot two on a good day. Even Fred isn't as tall as his brothers Bill and Ron. Why does she need such a huge bed? Jane's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"She said something about checking up on the guys. I think she wanted to cry and didn't want me to also, even though I haven't in two thousand years." She shrugs in the mirror.

Ares nods, he is feeling the same way. He still feels the pain of not being there when the twins were bitten. Aro had taken them out of the crowd and bitten them. Enyo destroyed most of Europe and Asia when she found out.

Aro, not realizing that he took the only children of his patron goddess was justifibly scared. They worked out that any time the twins want to leave, they can and that from now on, Enyo is in charge of the whole nation with the kings as her public face to the vampires.

Taking a deep breath to stave off his tears, Ares notices a changed scent.

"OK, time to fess up. Why do I smell a milk scent in here?" His voice is low and quiet, he didn't want to scare them, but his Veela is on guard.

Knowing that it could not be her, Jane turns around. She knows what he means. She even smelt it and has for a few weeks, but with her mother around she always smelt that. Jane looks around at her sisters. They shake their heads, also understanding what the scent means. Lastly, both Jane and Ares look to the youngest, Hermione.

The teen blushes and moves her curls to show the mating mark that Harry gave her on her neck. Ares nods and opens his arms. "It's OK darling, I know what it's like. Enyo and I exchanged marks and ended up with these two." He motions to Jane. "So when are you due?" Jane gets up and hugs her niece, followed by the other girls.

"I am due around the first of April. We already have the separate chambers, so it'll be easy to convert one of the rooms into a nursery. With the law in effect, we'll not be the only ones." Hermione tells them. She wipes her eyes and clears her throat. "Today is not about me. It's about you and Fred, Aunt Jane."

She, Reyna, and Claire help Jane put on her wedding gown. Hermione fastens the bright blue sash around the tiny waist of the A-line gown. Next she loops the skinny multicolored one over the blue one. The TARDIS key necklace hangs down above the sweetheart neckline. The Bad Wolf bracelet and Don't Blink earrings go on next. She sits to lace up her white Converse high heels. The shoes are decorated with the three doctors.

Jane lays out her reception dress; a bright blue halter style TARDIS dress. The matching pumps have sonic screwdrivers painted on the back of the heels.

Hermione puts on her leather jacket that is being held out Ares. "Thank you, Ares." He smiles kindly and hugs her. "No, thank you Hermione for my first great-grandchild, plus I got to find out before Enyo or even Remus. Score one for me!" His jovial attitude makes everyone laugh.

While Ares is leading Jane and the girls to the car, Enyo is drying her eyes. The sight of her oldest daughter getting ready for her wedding set her over the edge.

Time stood still for Fred as he saw Jane's mother be led down the aisle by Aro. George elbowes him.

"Man, take a breath. The girls haven't even gotten down here." He whispers to his twin.

When the first bridesmaid starts down the path, Fred notices the distinct color blue. _'Ahh, she combined our favorite show and our wedding.'_ "This sure beats the toy theme I came up with." He murmurs.

When Hermione is finally in her place, the music changes. Instead of the usual wedding march, the theme to Doctor Who starts. Fred and the guys chuckle when they see Ares' surprised face.

The wedding goes by quickly and everyone is champing at the bit to see what Jane has up her sleeve for the reception.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Because Jane said she needed space for what she wanted to do, Ares covered the Quidditch pitch and enlisted some help from his magical children and brother in law. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Orion and Luna stepped up to the challenge and transformed the inside space to be a repleca of Doctor 10's Tardis.

The guests are amazed when they walk into the space. The wizard side are confused, but the others start to laugh. It is so Janie. Everyone finds their seats and wait for the wedding party.

The present table has a Tardis cardbox. The rest of the tables are set with navy cloths, silver chargers and utensils with white china, blue napkins and cobalt glassware. The favors at each setting is a miniture sonic screwdriver.

Lavender again was mentally fumming at being passed over and at the classy reception. Beside her, Ron is gawking at the room. They are sitting at the same table as the old vampires.

He didn't care about being in the wedding. He knew though the reason that Lavender was in such a funk was because she wanted to be the center of the attention. She would have tried to upstage the bride in any way possible.

The catering tables were set up around the would be control board. The dance floor was at the bottom of the stairs. Rectangle tables were arranged around it in a horseshoe design. Every so often there was tall clear vases with blue cracked acrylic "ice", white roses, blue roses and light green roses. The tables were scattered with cobalt tea light holders with sparkle tea lights.

"Everyone, please welcome the bridal party." The DJ calls out over the microphone. Enyo smiles glad to see Demetri at the helm. He starts "Get This Part Started" by Pink. The three bridesmaids, matron of honor and one groomsman dance in place to the song as they wait for the announcement. The Weasley brothers, always up for some fun start to dance also.

Alec and Claire are the first announced. "Mr. Alec Volturi and Mrs. Claire Nott."

Claire laughs when her big brother announces that he doesn't care if she was a future English lady, she is still his little sister, before flipping the young woman over his shoulder, like he did when she was little. He carries her to her seat and gently sets her down.

"Laugh at me." Alec mumbles to her before nodding to Theo. Claire's husband is cracking up at the second family table where he is sitting with Alicia, Piper and Harry.

Not to be out done by their brother in law, Charlie and Bill pick their future wives up in a piggyback and fireman's carry respectively. The girls laugh at their antics and lean against them when they are seated.

"Well my twin, we can't let those three show us up, can we?" Fred elbows his twin. George nods and they both pick up Jane and Hermione.

"Forge, be extra carefull with our niece." Jane tells him. Both twins looks between Jane and Hermione. "Why? Not that I would drop her anyway."

Hermione leans up to George's ear. "Because you are not only carrying me, but the Potter/Gryffindor/Black/Pendragon/Prince heir also."

George and Fred's mouths drop. "You're pregnant?" George immediantly adjusts his hold to support her better.

"Yes, you, Fred, Jane, Claire, Hyla, Reyna and grandfather are the only ones that know other than Harry. I told Aunt Janie that it was her day." She tells him as he carefully carries her across the floor.

When he sets her down, George kisses her hand and whispers in her ear. "I look forward to my new niece or nephew." He winks at Piper and gives Harry a thumbs up.

 _'I wonder what that was about?'_ Both Lavender and Ron think. Harry blows a kiss to Hermione and gives a Chesire grin to the others.

Fred sets Jane down lovingly and looks around. "Nice job Janie, this is cool." He sits and watches his brothers as they look around also.

Ron looks nervous as he is seated next to Marcus Volturi. Percy, the Prat, is talking to Gianna about organization of all things while his wife, Audrey looks on jealously. Charlie is lively talking to his fiancee and to Fred's surprise, she is laughing. Reyna is explaining the room to Bill.

Once the oldest Weasley brother is brought up to speed, he looks at Jane with wonder in his eyes, so much that he resembles their father. The patriarch is seated next to Madame Bones and is looking happy to be so.

"Now that everyone is seated, let's get started. Will the bride and the groom please come up here on the floor?" Demetri waves them over. Fred helps Jane up.

"First off, spin Janie. That is a great dress." Everyone claps as she spins around showing off the dress. "Secondly, I am being a bit selfish here, but I wanted to give you two my gift now."

The man hands Fred and Jane a large framed photo. "I hunted down each and everyone in this photograph. They were happy to sign it when they heard that it was going to be a wedding gift." The large picture had a collage of the living Doctors and companions. Even David Tennant's wife (Jenny) signed.

"Both Mr. Tennant and Mr. Smith wanted to do something else. So I have these also." Demetri produces framed letters by the two actors. "Of course, my date wants to speak to you as well." Jenna Coleman walks up to them and congraduates them. Jane almost faints, which is weird feeling for the vampire.

"Ok, time for the first dance." Demetri walks back over to the DJ booth. and cues up their song. Jane smiles as the song starts. She and Fred dance around to "Magic Man" by Heart. At the end, Fred dips her and kisses her.

During the song, Demetri was able to sit with Jenna. "Thank you for asking me. They are a cute couple. I can't believe the work it must have taken to have the hall resemble the Tardis. I have to tell David and Matt that they missed it. We will have to take photos to prove it all to them." Demetri laughs and pats her hand.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that you can get anything you want. Please excuse me, I need to introduce the next song." He kisses her brow, making the rest of the table giggle as she blushes. Jenna pushes him away lightly and smiles.

"We have now come to the Father/ Daughter dance. Jane, My Lord, please come forward. Fred, My Lady, please have something for Lord Mars when this is done." Demetri chuckles when Ares points a finger at him.

"Don't make me sic Alec on you boy."

When Ares takes Jane's hand, Demetri starts the music. The big band sound of Bryan Setzer's "Jump, Jive and Wail." comes out of the guests outside of the Mars family, had never seen Ares dance like that.

"That explains the other dress." Hermione giggles to Fred.

He was transfixed watching his father in law toss his wife around the floor and in the air as they dance an excited Lindy Hop.

"I knew that they had a plan for this but what is that?" Fred asks. Enyo answers.

"There is a tradition in our family. Father started it. When the eldest daughter gets married, they have a non-traditional dance. Remember Hermione and Remus'? Hermione is his only child thus eldest daughter.

When we got married this time around, we have to every century or so, my father and I did the jitterbug. It's a lesser version of this. Ares and Janie always loved to do the Lindy."

The song ends and Fred relaxes. "Trust me Fred, first off Janie can hold her own. Second, Ares and Jane are really close. He wouldn't hurt her." Hermes pats his son's back.

Fred walks out onto the floor and hugs Jane, then shakes hands with Ares. The man hugs and welcomes him into the family. "I am glad that it is you that she loves, Fred." He tells him.

As Jane and Ares walk away, Lily Potter walks up toward him. "Fred, as I told George, I am not old enough to stand in for Bill and Charlie but I can for you and him. I even have red hair." They laugh as Demetri cues up "Photograph" by Nickleback.

"Thank you Lady Potter. This means a lot to me. I don't think my brothers would mind. Before you speak, please let me tell you, you don't need to thank us. George, Bill, Charlie and I, see Harry as our little brother. Even more so than Ron.

Whatever children he and Hermione have, will have four, maybe five involved uncles. And yes, George and I will favor the Potter kids over Ron's, Percy's and any Goyle kids." He bows to her and kisses her hand before returning her to Lord Potter's side.

"Thank you both." James nods and shakes his hand.

The room quiets as everyone indulges in Muggle Italian fare. Orion smiles at the Chicken Marsala. Luna tells him that her mozzerella stuffed meatballs and veal parmesan are great also. No one notices that part of the bride's family is only drinking during the meal.

As when Alec and Alicia got married, Jane was going to have to choke down some cake. Once the meal was over, the couple walks up to the four tiered banana cake with blueberry jam filling.

At the bottom of each white frosted tier there is a black velvet band. The top of the tiers were lined with blue dyed roses. On the edge of the second tier sat a Rose and a Doctor 10 action figure embracing. At the very top is the Tardis with her door open.

Before they cut the cake, Fred calls Jenna over to take a photo of the whole cake. She shakes her head. "This is great guys. The whole thing is great. Do you think I could get a few shots of the Bridal party? I have never seen that many of Matt except at a convention." She laughs. Fred and Jane agree. "After the bouquet and garter toss. I'll get them together." He winks.

Demetri starts up "Better Dig Two" by the Band Perry and asks the single ladies to the floor. He motions for Jenna to get over there too. She gets between the bridesmaids, Pansy and the Volturi girls.

Thalia stays to the back, she had her turn. That and Nico has issues with even their friends touching her. The only ones that were close to him being OK with is his brothers.

Jane throws the chianti sunflowers bouquet that is tied with a blue ribbon. It archs into the air ...

It lands in Jenna's hands. The other girls clap for her. Emmett walks up to take over for Demetri while he joins the crowd for the garter. Emmett starts "I'm Too Sexy." Jane chose it because of the group that did it's name.

Fred leads Jane to the chair. He kneels and blushes before lightly tracing his fingers up her leg. He tugs the garter off and kisses his wife before chucking it over his shoulder. Both boogie to the song a little as they watch the scramble for the little scrap of lace and satin.

Remus ends up catching it. He blushes, knowing who the little brunette is. "Miss Coleman, I believe that I have the honor of placing this on your leg. May I also, be so forward as to ask for a dance?" She smiles as she sits and allows him to place the garter.

"Yes, kind may. May I have a photo and your name? I am sending a copy of all of this to my friends." He agrees and they dance as Demetri takes back control of the music.

"My name is Remus Lupin. The bride is my sister and the matron of honor is my daughter." He tells her. "Thank you for the dance maam." He bows to her.

Demetri whispers "English git." into the microphone and laughs at Remus' wide eyes. He smiles when he sees his friend smiling.

As promised, Fred gets the wedding party together. They all pose together for a few pictures and then Jenna takes a photo with Fred and Jane.

 _Muggle Pop Culture has come to the Wizard World_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Over the last year the whole Mars family has caused a great many changes in the culture of the British Wizarding World. Now the eldest daughter, Jane Mars Volturi has now stepped up to the plate. (I learned some new phrases.)_

 _She is a small woman and has been touted to be able to cause major trouble if provoked. She found love in the king joker of the Maurader runner ups, Fredrick Weasley. Both are twins, so there is one link. Anyway, this is the first of the three Weasley/ Mars weddings._

 _I arrived at a pretty little church in downtown London, fully expecting the usual wedding ceremony. This is where I was mistaken. With this family, you can't take anything for granted. They have shown this time and again. Between weddings in Italy, Greece, and New York. Bringing a caterer and decorator from New Orleans to do a Mardi Gras Wedding and the new traditions introduced and seized upon by the young couples of our world._

 _I walked into the church, which was decorated with white and blue flowers overflowing the vases and pew holders along with white gossamer. The flowers wrapped around the railings also. There was a blue asile runner. That should have been my first clue._

 _You see, Mrs. Weasley has been a fan of a Muggle televison program called Doctor Who. I had to first ask what television was. Mrs. Potter was nice enough to tell me at the reception._

 _The men came out with the groom. Fredrick and George were both in different suits from the other three, as well as each other. The groomsmen were Fred's brothers, Lord Prewett, and Mr. Charles Weasley as well as Mr. Alec Mars Volturi._

 _The ladies started walking down asile. All three of Mrs. Weasley's sisters were maids, Mrs. Nott, and the twins Reyna and Hyla Mars. Reyna is set to become Lady Prewett soon. Hyla is to become Mrs. Charles Weasley a week later than that. Jane's matron of honor, was her niece, Mrs. Potter._

 _Hermione was dressed in a corset gown with knee high black sneakers and a leather jacket. All the women were wearing great jewerly that I am sure will start another trend._

 _Nothing was out of the ordinary even for this family until Lord Mars started to walk his daughter down the asile. We were all expecting to hear the Wedding March and so was Lord Mars, if his face was any sign. I was later told that the song was the theme from the TV show. The bride was wearing high heeled sneakers with what looked like three faces wrapping around the sides._

 _The ceremony itself was short, simple and normal._

 _The reception took place at Pemberly, the Mars family compound, inside the Quidditch pitch. At first, I thought this was because the groom and his twin were noted beaters during their years at Hogwarts. No, it was because of the need for space._

 _The pitch was covered over to make a huge hall. This space was converted into the most wonderous sight. It was like being in the control room of some ship._

 _I am told that it is called the Tardis. Thanks to Lord Pendragon. He, Jane and Alec used to watch the show growing up. Tardis stands for Time And Realitive Dimention In Space. In short it is a space and time machine. Looking around, I could see the little blue box everywhere._

 _The wedding party was announced and Mr. Volturi heaved his youngest sister over his shoulder to carry her in. Mr. Nott cracked up at seeing his wife being treated thusly. The elder Mr. Weasleys then carried their fiancees in much the same manor. Charles had Hyla in a piggyback. William had Miss Reyna in a fireman's carry according to Lord Pendragon. William was nice enough to make sure that her dress covered her the whole time._

 _When George Weasley and Hermione Potter came in, you could tell that he was being extra careful with her. What was said outside in the hall. Would my suspicisons be correct?_

 _The mystery only deepened for me when George kissed her hand and whispers to her before winking to his wife and giving Harry thumbs up. Harry then blew a kiss to his wife. He grinned like mad the rest of the party._

 _When everyone was seated the DJ, a coworker of Mrs. Weasley's, asked them to come onto the dancefloor. First, he made Jane spin, showing off the amazing dress she had changed into for the reception._

 _It was done to look like the Tardis, but was not tacky at all. It had a halter neckilne and the Police box banner made a belt around her tiny waist. The windows were pockets. Her matching pumps had silver designs drawn down the back of the heels. Lord Pendragon again saved the day, by telling me that it was a sonic screwdriver, which was also the favor beside our plates._

 _This device was simular to our wands but was more of a diagnostic device. The toy one whirred and glowed when a button was pressed. I am very impressed._

 _He then presented them with a large collage of the former Doctors and Companions, it was signed by each and every person. He also had two letters from two recent Doctors. The last susprise was that his date was one of said companions. She was a darling girl. Funnily enough, she caught the flowers. Lord Pendragon caught the garter. He galantly placed it on her leg and then they danced. She took pictures of the whole affair and all of the party._

 _One highlight was watching the Father/daughter dance. Lord Mars and the bride did what I am told is the Lindy. It looks potentially dangerous, he swung her up, down and around through his legs. They never missed a step though. The groom looked worried._

 _Lady Potter walked out for the Mother/ son dance. I heard that she did the same to George when he married a few weeks ago. It was said that she did this because the four brothers, meaning William, Charles and the twins took Harry under their wing. They danced to a lovely song that focused on looking back on one's youth. The groom then bowed, and kissed her hand before leading her back to Lord James._

 _The meal was Italian, which is not surprising as both Jane and Alec work in Italy. I had a large meatball that was stuffed with mozzerella and a serving of pasta and vodka sauce. The Tardis appeared again on top of the banana wedding cake. The filling was blueberry. I must say with all the surprises thrown our way, I enjoyed myself greatly. Keep it up! I believe that the changes enacted since the arrival of the Mars family is just what was needed to revitalize our world._

 _I have been invited to Lord Prewett's, Mr. Charles Weasley's, Mr. Ronald Weasley's, the Golye/ Crabbe and the Parkinson weddings, so expect my reports on those._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

When asked, most would say that they were looking forward to Nico and Thalia's wedding. Out of the group of family/friends, those two were the hippest.

Nico asks his best friend and cousin Percy to be his best man. The Sea Prince agrees right away. Annie also agrees to be Thalia's matron of honor. Leo and Luna were the only that didn't have their partners with them in the wedding party. The younger Potters, Malfoys, Zhangs and Graces made up the rest of the party.

The girls are given light lilac dresses with shirred, strapless bodices; purple satin ribbons; and chiffon skirts. The men's "tuxes" are made up of antique wash jeans; white, untucked dress shirts; black, button up vests; black newsboy caps; and Doc Martin shoes. Thalia shows the girls her gown; an antique looking, lace, tea-lenght, A line dress. It has a sheer overlay on the bodice.

The bride and groom are tight- lipped about their theme. All Thalia would do is smile like DaVinci's model. Nico would laugh and change the subject away from the wedding. He was actively helping her, along with a sworn to secrecy Grover and Demeter.

Finally, their wedding day comes. Seeing as it is an evening wedding, Thalia is able to sleep in. The girls were going to gather at the salon around one, so she putters around the house waiting.

Last night, Nico, Grover and Demeter were able to help her finish the decorating. Grover said that he and Demeter would hide the site until the wedding.

She and Nico were able to find a huge Tree of Life type tree, in a large field behind the back yard of Pemberly. It is hidden by a cospe of trees. It was perfect for their wedding. They decorated it with spanish moss, wisteria, hung lanterns and white string lights from the branches.

Large, long tables are arranged around the tree. Green and lilac tablecloths are draped over dark brown cloths and decorated with moss runners, tea lights and branches. The places were set with bronze chargers and white mismatched china. Branch-like white candleabras were wrapped with ivy and held beeswax candles. At each setting is another candle for a favor.

A small arbor is set by the tree, so everyone can just sit at the tables to watch the wedding. There is only enough room for Nico, Thalia, the Best Man and Matron of Honor to stand with the officiant. The whole thing was going to be laid back.

The grandfather clock chimes out noon, Thalia heads down for lunch and makes a sandwich with some chips, washed down with her favorite soda. Even after these past few years, she still enjoys the simple pleasure derived from being able to eat again.

At one, she walks into the salon to meet the girls. She gets plopped into a chair and has her hair put up in an intricate updo.

"Um. Why are you doing that? I was to have my hair curled and the sides brought up." She tells the stylist. The woman tells her that her mother detailed that she was to have her hair this way.

Thalia gets out of the chair and rounds on the woman. "First off, my mother has been dead for over a decade. Second, my " _step-mother"_ has no say in my life and that is entirely her choice. Third, I am the one paying you for this day, not her. It is my opinion that counts." She seeths. How dare Hera interfere today?

Enyo walks into the salon. "Thalia, calm down. Her number is not up yet. I'll tell your father and he'll deal with Hera. Let's have a good time and she'll get her attention tomorrow." She sooths her sister in law.

Enyo then turns to the stylist. "I would suggest that you follow the "Bride's" requests." The woman nods as she shrinks away from Enyo. There was just something about the woman that made her skin crawl; like someone was walking over her grave or something. The stylist unpins Thalia's hair and does it the right way.

"Thal, think about it another way. Hera must have watched and/or listened to you enough to know that was the complete opposite of what you would want your hair to be like." The young former huntress nods to her mother in law's logic.

"Mamma Belle, what the hell was that?" Annabeth asks, using Percy's nickname for Enyo. The war goddess texts her grandfather and turns to Annie. "Your favorite goddess decided that she would try to disrupt Thalia's day. She is being petty and trying to take the affairs out on Thalia." The other girls get their hair done. Their makeup was to be done at home.

Zeus, having gotten a text from his granddaughter, knows that Hera once again tried to mess with another of his children. He shakes his head as he clamps the manacles onto Hera's wrists.

"You'll stay here until tomorrow, when we convene for your trial."

Hera nods, not intending on staying for more than the time it takes to have her daughter undo the chains once, he leaves for the wedding. When Zeus does leave, she calls out to Hebe.

"Darling, let Mummy out." She coos to the girl.

It might have worked on Hebe even a year ago, but now the girl knows that when Hera's that nice, it leads to horrible things happening and her getting in trouble with her father.

"No. I heard Father. You are to hang from your chains until the trial. Goodnight Mother." Hebe goes to her sister's wedding. She and Thalia were always kind to each other. Even so, she was surprised when she was invited to the wedding.

Once everyone is in place, the girls walk down the brown runner. They sit and Annabeth walks down to stand on the alter step. Percy and Nico smile at her. The music changes and Thalia walks down the asile on her father's arm. Zeus kisses his littlest girl, wipes away a tear and sits down with their family. His sister pats him on the shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Our great-grandson is a good man." Zeus nods to Demeter and pats her hand. Posideon reaches around and claps his little brother's shoulder.

"Dad, she will be fine. Nico is head over heels for her." 'Seph says quietly, as the couple kisses. He nods, but Thalia is his last little girl, so he'll always worry.

"Zeus, just enjoy the night. We have the tough job tomorrow. I was in the same place last month with Hazel. I wonder how Sirius got out of it. Remus even got caught. He put forth that he has a living magical child and that his mate is "reachable" for comfirmation." Hades tells him as Nico and Thalia sit down.

Enyo looks over. "Dad, the Ministry still considers Siri an escaped convict. As such, they don't have a place to send the letter to, so they have ignored him. Of course, it is a matter of one hand and the other. He has been tried and aquited of all charges, since James went in and explained the issue to the courts. Now it is just a matter of time before they catch up with him."

Hades now understands the situation with his youngest.

Nico reaches behind Percy and switches on his Ipod. He compiled a playlist for the reception, during the meal.

He and Thalia decided to serve Greek. They asked Elf2 to cater. This meant that Dobby and Winky got to expand their options. The buffet consisted of; Greek Salad, Spanakopita, Souviaki, lamb, Moussaka, a Gyro bar, Hummus, Dolmades and Triopita.

When the time came for the Best Man's toast, the guests were given ouzo, instead of champange. Hermione poured some water into the tiny cup and raised that. She knew that the licorice alchol was very strong and potent.

"First off, I must say "Wow guys!" This is amazing and now I know what Grover was so busy doing lately. Now, to my friends, comardes and cousins. I was thinking back and realized that without you two covering my back, I would have lost the battle.

Nico, you are the one that suggested my taking that now famous bath in the Styx and pulled me out. You are the one that convinced your grandfather that it was the right thing to do. Lords above and below know that I am not his favorite nephew." Hades laughs and agrees.

"Thalia, even though you have hung the bow and arrows up, you are still a warrior at heart. Because of you, I have watched Nico struggle with walking the fine line of his happy go luckly self and the fierce protector that makes him so serious and stern.

I am rambling, but mainly, I want to tell you that you both are two of my best friends. We have saved each other's hides many times and have a bond that will last. So, to Nico and Thalia. May the years bless you two. I'll shut up now." Percy sits down, blushing as the guests laugh at what they think was a joke and not him trying to clamp his mouth closed. Annie giggles into his shoulder.

Nico leads Thalia over to the cake. It was a surprise for her. He had the same cake people that did the St. Rosa cake and Frank's groom's cake to make a pine tree cake. Inside is chocolate cake with mocha whipped cream filling. When it is served to the guests, he laughs at his big brother's "Yumm." Remus looks up embarrassed at being heard.

Ares walks up to a microphone as Jasper and Peter pick up their instruments. He taps the mic. "Good evening everyone, thanks for coming. Aside from the other gift that his mother and I are giving the bride and groom, I want to do this for them. So, please bear with me."

He takes a guitar from Jasper and sits down with him and Peter. Jasper has a cello in front of him and Peter has a wooden box, that he is sitting astride. The three of them perform Hozier's "Take Me to Church" with Ares singing. The bridal couple dance while he sings.

Everyone claps when they are done. "Thank you, Father and you too, Uncles." Nico bows to Ares, Jasper and Peter. They smile back and Jasper jumps off the stage to take over control of the Ipod.

When "I Loved Her First" comes on, Thalia walks over to her father. "May I have this dance, Daddy?" She asks Zeus, bringing tears to his eyes as he rises to take her to the floor. They waltz to the song. "Thank you sweetie. Enjoy your night. I will always love you, Thalia." He chokes out before kissing her brow.

Jasper grins at the next song. He always loved Bruce Springsteen. He was so sure that it would be "Renegade" by Styxx, but Nico chose "The Rising". He lets the song play and watches Enyo and Nico dance.

The young ones were right to think that this couple were the cooler of them. None of the wizards and witches had heard some of this music. Other than Harry and Hermione, they were taking their cues from Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth.

The young Potters were slow dancing on the fringes to "When September Ends". Harry leans down, pulls her closer and asks. "So my dear wife, when do we announce our news?"

"Soon Love, soon. I just want to wait until I am out of the danger zone. Then we can announce it." She kisses his jaw.


	21. Chapter 21

**Whew, that was close. You all would have been very confused. I almost uploaded a completely different story. Anyway, enjoy and JKR and RR own the originals.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

Bill Weasley clocks out of work and travels back to the Burrow. It was a long day. Being a curse breaker, he is called upon for a myriad of problems. Luckily being busy means that he doesn't run into Fleur.

The French Triwizard Champion had started working in the same department late last year. The only time she is called to work on a case, is when it is in French or having to do with the Veela. That means that she is in the library most of the time when he needs to consult a book for a case.

The blonde follows him everywhere, like a shadow. At first, Bill was friendly, but her constant pestering has worn him down to being barely cordial.

Yesterday, he needed to search a book for a solution to a curse he was working on. Not thinking of anything but his problem, Bill entered the library. He waved to the goblin librarian and walks to the section that he knew the book was in. He didn't see the Veela approach until she was right next to his elbow.

"Do you need any help?" Fleur asks slowly, making sure that she pronounces the words correctly. English is not even her second language.

"No, thank you for asking though." He says, as he skims the book for the right passage.

"Well then, how about we get a drink after work?" Bill looks up, startled. He glances around to make sure there were people in hearing distance. He doesn't want to be alone with this woman and this answer should be witnessed, so he has proof, if he should need it.

"No, Fleur. I am only in here to get some insight into a curse I am working on. I would not come in here otherwise, because you are always prowling around. I have two more days until my wedding and honeymoon.

I am aware of the biological reasons behind how the female Veela selects a mate, but I am not available nor would I even be interested in you if I was. My fiancee is a goddess, in more ways than one. No one could compare to her in my eyes. Now please, leave me alone."

Bill stands, returns the book to it's place on the shelf and nods to the librarian on his way out.

He went home and made dinner for his father and brothers. Later, he called Reyna on the telephone in town. That was the only way available, other than flooing her. Floo calls were much too public for his liking. Maybe that stemmed from his mother always snooping on any he or his father made. They say their goodbyes after making plans to meet up for dinner the next night.

Now he puts the ready made supper on the table. When Reyna and Piper explained the situation at their house, Enyo, Esme, Sally and Emma jumped on the bandwagon and filled their house with ready made or easily made meals that the boys and Arthur could cook and eat after work. It made life for Charlie, Bill and Arthur, so much easier.

The women did the same for Fred and Jane, given their circumstances. Jane was overjoyed that she could have something ready for when Fred came home from the shop. She is getting better at cooking though. Soon, Bill is sure the little blonde vampire will feel confident enough to shop and cook all by herself.

Bill spells the food to keep it warm and goes to get ready for his date. His brothers and father are eating when he comes back downstairs. "I'll be late getting in. We are going for dinner and then I'm showing her around Diagon Alley." Bill tells his father.

Arthur nods at Bill's consideration and wishes him luck. Bill apperates over to Pemberly and knocks on the door. He holds out the bouquet of pink Gerber daisies, when Rey opens the door. She takes them with a smile and a kiss to his lips, before inviting him in so she can put them in water.

"Go on now, I'll do that." Annabeth says as she and Thalia push them from the room and then the house.

They go to a London pub for a simple meal and a pint. Bill takes her hand as he ushers her through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. They walk along looking in the shop windows and talking. He tells her of the trouble that Fleur has been giving him lately and how much it is inconveniencing his work.

They stop for some ice cream and end up seeing the very woman they had been discussing walk in five people behind them. Bill orders and escorts Reyna to a private booth.

When the ice cream is delivered, Reyna notices that it is only one bowl of her favorite flavor, Black Raspberry. Bill smiles and picks up the spoon, holding out some to her. They feed each other and leave some money on the table for a tip.

Fleur seethes. _'That is the girl that he'd rather have? She is perfection personified and he wants a ragamuffin?'_ If that is what it takes to get him, then that is what he will get. She still has one more day to get him to toss the girl away.

The next day, both Reyna and Bill have to work, so when she shows up at Gringotts, Rey's in her legion uniform, with her cape fluttering behind her. The goblins all bow to the warrior goddess.

She finds Bill in the library, trying to work, all the while being pestered by the blonde wispy woman from last night. This gives her an idea. She tells the librarian to page him and tell him that Lady Prewett is waiting with his lunch.

"Curse breaker Weasley, to the librarian please. Lady Prewett is here with your lunch. And if you don't come, I will eat it." He jokes and winks to Reyna.

Bill hears it over the intercom. He looks up from the book, smiles as he gets up and sprints to the circulation desk when he sees Rey. He hears the blonde Veela growl as he walks away without a word.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, my lady." He purrs as he hugs her. Rey holds out a bagged lunch and kisses him. "I'm sorry, but I only had time to do this. I need to get back to my desk. See you tomorrow, talk to you tonight. I love you, Bill." It was the first time either of them had said it. He was so happy that she said it.

"I love you too, Rey. Thank you for this." He holds his lunch up and away from the sniffing goblin and kisses her ring. Rey blinks away and Bill goes to the mess hall to eat his meal.

He notices that Fleur follows him, yet again. That and she had toned down the miss priss look today. _'Still not going to change anything.'_ He thinks as he opens his lunch. Fleur tsks at the food he takes out of the bag, listing off what should be in a packed lunch.

Bill has never been big on French cuisine, he is a simple boy at heart and the; two sodas, two pastrami sandwiches with mustard, a plastic baggie of some kind of crisp, homemade apple brownie and orange; shows that Reyna knows him well.

The sandwiches are nothing to sneeze at. The pastrami is piled high on oatmeal bread, with bib lettuce, large tomatoes, shaved Swiss cheese, long thin dill pickles and sauteed onions. Stone ground mustard is slathered on the meat-side piece of bread.

He finds a note saying that the sandwich is how she learned her father liked them and took a chance that he would too.

He finishes it all and goes back to work, full but not sluggishly so. After work, which he finished the curse that had been fouling him up, he calls Rey and thanks her for the lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that I did mess up with the chapters. I have resolved the issue. As a reward, I am going to post more chapters. I also want to make up for not posting in the last few months. JKR and company own my play land.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

The next morning, Bill and Charlie set up the tent, with the twins help. Jane speeds around setting things out. Reyna's aunts and uncles come over to help also. Both the vampires' speed and the extra wand comes in handy. Before long, it's time to get ready and Bill is starting to nervous.

He stands at the end of the aisle, out of breath by the sight of Reyna walking towards him on Ares' arm. She is glowing in her white, black and red dress. All the stress melts away when Ares shakes his hand and puts hers in Bill's.

Everything is going well, until the dreaded moment comes. The officiant asks for any objections. A throat is cleared and sure enough, Fleur is standing there. "You are my mate. Leave this passe' child and let's go home to France."

Harry stands and tries to talk Fleur out of this delusion. "Harry, you have no reason to stand in the way of this." The Veela declares.

"No reason, really? Fleur, the bride is my older sister and I have seen the results of his blood tests. He is soul bound to _**her.**_ " Harry growls out. "You wouldn't know your mate if he slapped you across the face." Hermione pulls him back from the mad Veela. "You have a family to live for, don't provoke an angry Veela." She growls to him in a whisper.

Bill is mortified. Luckily Reyna has a plan. She looks to her Uncle Apollo. When he shakes his head, she starts to laugh. "You are calling me a child? I am closer in age to Bill than you are. I know who you are, Miss Delecour." Reyna's eyes start to glow.

"I am not some mere girl that will back down and let you take my husband away on some whim. You are one fourth Veela, so what? Female Veela don't feel the pull. They choose a mate.

You are conveniently forgetting something in this whole mate thing. The "mate" has the power in the relationship. They can choose to be with the Veela or not. I should know, my father is the first Veela. It is pretty damn obvious that Bill doesn't want to pair bond with , on the other hand, is soul bonded to me, as my brother said. Yes, it would hurt me greatly, but I would let him go if he said that it was his wish. Until that day, I will fight to the ends of the earth for him." She rages, stepping around Bill.

He is sold then and there. Yes, he wanted to be with Reyna and loved her greatly, but now their bond was bound in titanium.

He clears his throat. "I believe we were about to say our vows love, let's get back to it. I can't wait to call you Lady Prewett."

There were no more hitches in the plan. Charlie escorts Hyla up the aisle after Lord and Lady Prewett run up it.

The reception hall was done in black, red and white. The couple danced, laughed and generally had fun with their friends and family.

Charlie's speech covers their childhood, Bill's defense of his decision to become a dragon keeper and how he will always be there for his big brother. It brings many tears to many eyes to hear. Bill stands and hugs Charlie and thanks him.

Hyla taps her glass. "I believe that it is customary for me to say something as well. Bill, you are married to the greatest woman on this planet, in my opinion. I am not just saying that because we are twins. She is loyal, brave, kind, helpful and most of all, she loves with all of her heart.

Rey, what can I say, you are my sounding board, voice of reason, and my ally. We may have had our differences, but I love you always and I want to thank you, Percy, Frank, Tyson and Hazel for bringing me home. I do have a question though. Where is Ella?"

Reyna chuckles at this. None of the Wizarding World have met Ella yet. "I believe she and Auntie Alice are comparing notes. You know how she preens. That or she is looking for more books."

A squawk is heard from the back of the room. "There goes another one." Frank mutters as a book is torn apart. Pages fly into the air, as Hermione gasps.

"That was a rare book."

Percy laughs at her shocked face. "Ella memorizes books then she lines her nest with the pages." Hermione raises her brow, before a true harpy lands in the empty seat next to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Milk. I am Ella." Harry recovers first from the shock of meeting an actual harpy. "Nice to meet you too, Ella. I am Harry and this is my wife Hermione."

Ella preens for a moment, pulling a feather from her wing, and hops into Harry's lap to get closer to Hermione. She presents the feather to Hermione. "For the hatchling. To protect against the Lamina. They won't go near Harpies. Your good vampires are friends, so they will be alright with the hatchling." She proudly says, then flies back to Tyson. Percy smiles after her. "She is Tyson's girlfriend." He explains to the table.

"Well my dear, I guess our secret is out." Harry nuzzles Hermione's mark. He also wanted to wait until the three months have passed, but what's done is done.

Across the table comes. "When were you going to tell us about being grandparents?" Remus stands and crosses his arms. He was hoping that Hermione and Harry would be more careful than this. The look on James and Lily's face says the same. They still have two more years of school left.

Harry growls lowly at his father in law, when Hermione cowers away from him. He never wanted to see that. She was so happy when she found out that Remus was her father. She had always looked up to the werewolf, while Harry knew that he was a fail-able man as anyone else was, and he is proving Harry right. Harry stands and leans across the table; the siren and werewolf square off.

"We were waiting until she was out of the danger zone. Thank you, Moony for riling her up. She has been stressing enough over us accelerating our school work, so we will be entering our seventh year in the fall. We are doing that, so I will only be uncomfortable for one year, instead of two.

I ask you, oh high and mighty DADA professor, what happens to a siren, even after they have mated? I marked her. Ask Mom what happens to an mated siren that doesn't mark their mate, and what happens when the mark is made.

We discussed it, and with the marriage/ birth law, decided that we would never regret our decision. I am sorry that you feel that way, Remus, James and Lily. We will understand that you did what you had to do." Shredding Remus' comment and bringing him to his senses. If he pushed this, Harry was prepared to respond.

"Besides, Ares knew." Hermione says in a tiny voice.

The inherent ghost of not wanting to disappoint an authority figure is rearing it's head, and that it is her werewolf father, is making her shake.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees her grandmother slap her grandfather in the back of the head. "Our first great-grandchild and you didn't tell me?" She roars out. She stands on a chair and smacks Remus also, then rushes to Hermione and Harry.

"As I am sure the goof, I like to call my husband, told you, this is a happy thing. Don't let them upset you. I completely understand. Your parents are just looking at this from an age point of view. If they don't come around, well they will be the ones missing out on their grandchild growing up not us." Enyo glares at the three adults as the girl breaks down in her arms.

She can tell that the girl's stress of telling their parents was justly warranted and now they are making her decision to help her husband feel cheapened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

The tension is broken. Harry sits down, shaking his head. Something else is not right. He can feel it. Harry looks over at Remus, but the git's reaction isn't it. He searches the room. Looking at his dad, Nico, Jason, Percy and his sisters, he can tell that they feel it too. He stands again.

"Everybody out, NOW!" He roars. It takes five minutes, but the hall empties. Bill comes up to him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but something doesn't feel right about that building." Harry tries to explain. Ella flies over to him. "Harry's right. Potatoes."

"Oh Fuck! Not today!" Percy groans. He turns to the men, Enyo, Hyla and Reyna. "Rey some party you got here. We've got incoming. We need a shit ton of starch. Thank the gods that the gods are here this time.

Ella, hide in the woods. Hiding is still good for Harpies right?"

"Hide, Ella is quick, small and fast." She flies off into the woods.

Frank already has his arrows and bow out, scanning for the Laistrygonians. Percy draws Riptide and Jason his spear. "Harry, my friend, please tell the others that their wands will not work. This right here is why I hate getting up in the morning."

"Wands down. they will not work. Warrior training." Harry bellows. Jacob, Paul, Embry and Seth transform. He backs Hermione up and has her stay with Esme, while the other Cullens come to help.

"Everyone, be careful. They are canibals. Don't let them grab you." Reyna calls out, as she walks from behind a car, clad in a short red dress and pulls out her broadsword.

"Alright, I do not want to know where that was hidden." Bill eyes are wide as he watches her stride towards him.

The gods and goddesses swarm over the giants. They are driven back. Zeus unleashes his lightening bolts. "How dare you ruin my granddaughter's wedding day." He bellows.

"We only wanted a little half-blood snack and there are so many here." The lead giant tells the god.

"Be gone. There is no one here to eat." Apollo fires his arrows at the bunch. They run off.

Everyone dusts themselves off and Ella flies back to Tyson. "Ella was good, stayed hidden, stayed safe."

"Yes, Ella. You were a good Harpy. Here is a copy of the Book of Kells." The little harpy swoops the rare book up, as Hermione bites her lip. "Thank you, Perseus." A happy squawk is heard before she tears into the book. "Happy Harpy Ella, Happy Harpy Ella." she sings as she arranges her nest.

"Ella, why were you not at our wedding?" Annabeth asks, when the nest improvement is done for now. "Potatoes, between Ella and Thalia tree." She says sadly.

"Have present."

She digs for a bit and comes up with a newly wrapped item. "Tyson said sticks are always good, so I got you sticks." Ella tells Annabeth, matter of factly.

She was almost afraid to open the gift. Anna unwraps the box and finds that it is candlesticks."Well, I am not an idiot. I know that wood sticks are not right." Ella raises her eyebrow.

"Thank you Ella. We were missing these from the registry." Anna hugs the bird/girl.

"We will get back to this in a moment. Let's wish your sister and Bill well on their honeymoon." Enyo sternly tells Remus and Harry. Everyone hugs the couple goodbye and they are off on their way to Ireland for a week. It was Harry and Hermione's gift to them.

Bill looks over at his new wife. "What a day. Thank you, my lovely new wife for agreeing to be so." He murmurs in her ear. They both take a nap on the way to the airport. _Love and Bravery:_

 _Oh, I love when there is a love triangle. If you asked Miss Fleur Delacour, she would say that she and Lord Prewett, William Weasley were an item. Now if you were to ask Miss Reyna Mars, she and William were soul mates and engaged. Which is telling the truth?_

 _Hold on dear readers, we have not heard from the attractive cursebreaker. If one asked Lord Prewett about Miss Delacour, his response is a frightened cowering away and "She is a decent cursebreaker when the situation deems fit, but I have come to avoid the Gringotts library, because of her. She hovers, and has started to follow me. I've reported her to our superiors and an awaiting their response. Hopefully, one of us will be transfered._

 _On the subject of Miss Mars, he waxes almost poetic. "Rey is my best friend, mate, and future Lady. She is a soldier and still remains feminine. She comes from a good solid family that have become good friends with our."_

 _The couple tied the knot with two hiccups. When the Veela objected at their ceremony, Miss Mars/Mrs. Weasley turned around and let the woman have it with both poise and a sharp tounge._

 _Reyna chose red and black for her colors._

 _I don't think I have ever seen more gorgeous gowns than the ones on display this wedding season. Miss Reyna wore a mermaid style gown with black and red roses vining around. A black wide belt ended in a simple bow in back._

 _Twin sister Hyla Mars filled the Maid of Honor spot. Behind her stood Jane Weasley, Piper Weasley, and Hazel Zhang. Charles Weasley, next oldest brother, was best man. Brothers; Percy, Fred and George stood up with William._

 _The women wore A-line, chiffon, vee-necked gowns that went to the floor and had beaded collars. The men wore black tuxes with red ties and silver vests. From what I heard, the groom was very impressed with young Mr. Potter's choice of tuxes when he renewed his vows to Hermione._

 _At the reception, there were circle tables. These tables were covered with white covers and then black were laid diagonially over. Red cloth napkins completed the color scheme. The places were set with silver chargers, white porcilain plates. The tables were dressed with silver candelabras draped with ivy. Low crystal flower bowls with blood red and pure white hydrangas and black lilies, little silver picture frames as favors. Flameless tealights are scattered over the table. Fliagreed table cards were situated at the center of each table._

 _Love was in full supply looking around the room. Mr. Potter was once again snuggling with his favorite partner, his wife Hermione. Both of his fathers were doing the same with their wives. Lord Prewett's father, Lord Weasley was seated among the bride's great aunts, and looking happy about the seating plan._

 _Mr. Charles Weasley's best man's speech was full of brotherly love and other mush. Personally, I think it was sweet. Miss Hyla's speech was touching and short. It is plain to see she is the more introverted sister. She ended her speech with questioning the bride on the whereabouts of someone named Ella._

 _This Ella, turned out to be a true harpy. She lands in an empty seat next to Mr. Potter. She introduces herself to the young Potters. Her strange way of talking took some getting used to. I all but died when she called Hermione Potter "Milk". Apperently, she smelled something on the girl. Harry reintroduced them. Ella proceeded to preen herself at the table, and hopped onto Harry's lap. I must say that she was the envy of many women and girls. She did this to reach Hermione. Ella presented Mrs. Potter with one of her feathers._

 _"To protect the "hatchling" from the Lamia." She told them that their vampire friends and family were safe for the "hatchling"._

 _I was sure that Harry would deny the charge, but he leaned over and nuzzled into Hermione's neck. At this point, Lord Pendragon demanded to know when he or the others were to be told of this. His daughter, Hermione cringed away from his temper._

 _Harry stood and faced off against his father in law / brother. (Still trying to work on that family tree.) Lord Pendragon, a known werewolf, is pretty formidable when riled, but Mr. Potter is the most powerful wizard in our world, though he has a mighty large threshold for bullshit. (I know!)_

 _This was the first act of bravery this night. The boy wizard squared off against a werewolf, master duelist, all for his wife's peace of mind. Lupin backed down for the moment, after their mother stepped in and smacked both Ares and Remus._

 _Master Potter was soon back on his feet, yelling for everyone to vacate the building. His order was followed immediatly. When we gathered outside we saw giants surrounding us. The demi-gods and young gods were helped by their older counterparts. The giants were chased away and everyone relaxed until the bride and groom were driven away in a black stretch limosine._

 _Word around town is that Harry and Hermione gave them their honeymoon in Ireland. Join me next time for Charlie and Hyla's Winter Wonderland wedding._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Enyo calls the Potters and Remus to come over the next night. "I heard what Harry said to you. He wanted you to ask me about this whole thing. Well, instead of waiting for what will never happen, I am going to tie you up and tell you." She waves her hand and magic inhibting ropes tie the three of them up.

"I can see that you are mad. Tough shit. This isn't about you. It hasn't been about you since you decided to have Hermione, or since you decided to take Harry in. You can't just bask in the good times, you must be able to handle the bad too.

The reason I am doing this is because, I am afraid that Harry might do something that he would regret if I let him talk to you. He loves you three very much and that is why I am willing to live with it if it needs to be done.

Here it is. Harry is a siren and Hermione is not only his siren but his soul bound mate as well. They share a mental connection, even if they don't know about it yet.

She came to me asking about why he was growling, more irriable and much more affectionate towards her. She also noticed that other girls were sniffing around more often. I explained to her that once a siren finds their mate, they need to mark them. It is much like a Veela marking their mate.

If the siren doesn't, they will start getting more irriable at the world; the call will increase, to try and get the mate to submit to the idea; and will be more amorus toward the mate. The call not only calls to the mate, but also to the others in close proximity of the mate's gender.

Like a Veela, if put off for too long, the siren will suffer from insanity. She was all for it, but I could not let her go without a warning. The same that I gave Harry, when he came to me. When a siren marks the mate, it produces a child. Hermione and Harry must have discussed it during their honeymoon.

Once the mark is done, the siren will still call, but only if the mate is far away for more than three hours. Hermione decided that they should speed up their education, so that they can avoid most of his calling, if they are taking the same classes.

She got him up to speed with Runes and Arthimancy, he took the OWLs in it. They pared down their scheduals to T-frig, Charms, Potions, Runes, Math, Defense and Herbology. Harry passed on playing Quidditch and they both passed on Head Boy and Girl.

She has been able to handle all that, without too much strain, but she has been up most nights trying to read as much as possible so to be ready for any situation that should arise. I have seen Harry carrying her to bed late at night because she has exhausted herself. They made the decision together and with as much information as they could gather.

Harry was going to let himself go crazy, by the way. He had decided not to put any pressure on her, if he could help it. He wanted her not to be tied down to a child that she didn't want just because of him and his sanity.

I don't care how much she says that she is fine. Hermione is not. She needs support and I am taking her down to tell her mother and then the Grangers. I had explained that she would be getting into deeper waters than they were used to. I didn't with you three, because I figured that you would ask Remus about me. I now know better. I see that our decision to ask him not to talk about us was wrong.

I am sorry if our coming back put a thorn in your paw, Remus. We were looking for the ones that we lost. I never stopped looking for them, I never stopped worrying about them, or any of you. If your father and I had known about Hermione, James and Lily's death or any of it. We would have been back in a flash to help.

This is the turning point in your relationships with the kids. Either you can swallow your issues and be there for them or they will chalk you up to another group of adults that let them down.

Now I want to hear what you three are thinking. I am going to sit here and listen to each of your worries." Enyo pours herself a cup of tea and sits down across from them.

Remus feels like a kicked dog. His mother always knew where to poke. "She is so young. They both are. They may have made this descision, but what about talking to their parents about any big problems and decisions? I feel like I shouldn't sanction this." He can tell that his mother sees his wanting to cower from her.

"Alright, thank you for venting. I suggest that you calm the hell down, then write a letter to your daughter. I know darn well, your brother is not going to let her within the same room as you right now. He has gone into full protection mode and all he sees, and I can tell that it is steming from Hermione's mind, right now is Old Man Snape. Granted, Becca was further along, but what happened when Snape found out? You are making your daughter feel like her mother right now. Add to the fact that Hermione is deathly afraid of letting down the one adult in this whole world that she could really relate to. She is scared witless of this."

Enyo turns to the Potters. "James?"

James is the one that has sat back and thought this through the most. "At first, I thought that they hadn't thought this out very far, but sitting back and listening to what you said about them looking for answers to each symtom, that Harry was willing to go crazy, so she didn't give up on her dreams, and remembering how much stress Becca went through because of her father.

I also took into consideration that the Marriage Law is making these kids have children. In that respect, they will not be alone in the experience. I don't care about the rest, but I and the power I hold as head of our House, will be behind them.

I want to hold my grandchild. This is one of the things that I never thought I would get to do, before the child joined me on the other side."

"Thank you for understanding just a bit." Enyo nods and turns to Lily.

"I want to be happy, but I just can't right now. My jealousy in her being able to concieve that easily aside, they are too young. I also figured that I would be a grandmother after I got into my fourties."

"If we had not died Lily, we would have been close. Just because we still have our twenty year old bodies doesn't mean that we would't be 34. Age is not an excuse." James chastises his wife. It doesn't happen often, but he is in the right and he knows it.

"Harry needs the support now, as he did during the battle. They have been married for almost a year now. On top of them relying on themselves for so long, that's why they didn't consult us.

Remus, did you and Becca sit down with your parents after you got pregnant and discuss wheter or not to keep the baby, no. It is a decision that needs to made by the parents themselves not the grandparents. I didn't go to my father and ask for permission to try for a baby with Lily. We decided to start trying and when it didn't happen we decided to adopt Harry.

Those two are just doing what we did, but they knew that it would produce a child and still decided to go ahead after looking at it from all sides.

Moony, think about this way, would you have talked about marking Becca, if you knew Hermione would be the result? Wouldn't you have thought and talked it all out before marking her? They did, they just didn't think that we would jump all over them."

Lily and Remus think about what James is saying. He can see that it will take more time for them to come around. Maybe less for Moony, than Lils, but they will see what they are doing to the kids.

Until then, James is going to go with Enyo, Harry and Hermione. Becca needs to hear from him. Right now, he is going to his son, daughter and grandchild. James stands and nods to Enyo.

"I'll take up a tray of food to them. I am sure they are hungry, and Mya needs the food." Enyo loads him up and he carries it up to their room. James hears Harry growl when he knocks. "For Heaven's sake Harry. Open up, We need to talk and the four of us need to eat." James calls through the door.

It opens and a suspicious Harry looks at the food. "Enyo loaded it, I have only carried it up. My wand is in my robe. I want to talk and I want to get some food into my daughter.

Listen, it will take some time for your mother to come to terms with this. In our minds it was just yesterday that you were still a baby. Remus is stuck on you two being too young. I would agree, if the soul bond didn't age you. I can see it.

The fact that your mother called him Old Man Snape did not set well. That is what he is acting like if you took the creature part out. He doesn't reget you, Hermione, but he feels he didn't deserve to be a parent and this is striking a little too close for comfort. My raising that you two have been married for almost a year didn't either.

I for one cannot wait to hold my grandchild, so you have an ally. Now eat up. All three of you need your strength. I am going with you all tomorrow, just in case your mother decides to throw a fit also. I doubt Becca will. She was saying that the sooner she had grandchildren the better in her book. Remus will be in hot water, the next time he goes to visit."

The three of them ate in silence and talked until Hermione fell asleep. James kisses each of them and lays his hand on her stomach, it felt hard already.

"Goodnight little one. Grandpa can't wait to hold you, so you hold on and be good for Mummy." He whispers.

He hugs his son once again and tells him that he was proud of him for thinking it through and for being willing to put his needs aside for hers. "You are growing into a good man." He says as he closes their door with a smile on his face. Enyo is standing outside the door. He helps her place a ward on it that notifies her when someone is trying to get in.

When he opens his own bedroom door, James is expecting to find a pillow and blanket for the couch. The one in the den looks like it might be comfortable enough. Lily had not done the mad wife thing though. She is waiting in their bed, reading a book.

James gets ready for the night and climbs into bed with his wife. Lily places a bookmark in her book and turns to him. "Did you really have to pull rank over this? You sanctioned this whole monsterous affair. Our son is going to be a father in eight months time. They are too young." Lily goads him.

James sits up and shakes his head, upset that she is still stuck on their ages. "Lils, you and Remus are forgetting three large things. One, they are soul bound. That means that if an age spell was done on them, it would show that they are eighteen. I do believe that our age was eighteen when we adopted Harry. I know how old Remus was when Hermione was concieved, seventeen. So no, they are no too young and you two are being hypocritical.

Two, they are married. We have no right to interfere in a decision that was discussed and thought out within their marriage.

Three, and this is quite a big one. If they had been matched by the hat, for the Marriage Law, would you be having such a fit over this.

I have read the law. Marriage is just the first step. It is meant to repopulate our community. That means that they will be requiring these kids to start a family. That is what I meant when I said they will not be alone.

The castle is being renovated as we speak for family suites for the married students, in each suite is a place for nurseries."

Lily thinks for a moment and nods. "Alright, I can see your point, James. I am just nervous that they are tying themselves down too early." She tells him as she lays down.

"Lily, are you saying that we were too young to have adopted Harry? We started trying right after our wedding. I was seventeen, so were you.

Normally, I would be with you. It almost seems too young, looking back as a parent, but we can't be hypocrits about this. It was alright for us, but not for them? They have worked out everything else.

Harry and Hermione explained what they want to do for positions. Harry wants to run a bookstore. Hermione is looking at being a Healer. She said she wants to have her own practice instead of working at St. Mungo's. That means that they have discussed it out more than we had at that point in our lives."

James decides that the couch is looking more inviting by the minute. He and Lily have never been this divided by an issue before. He looks at her and can tell that there is more this than what she is letting on. "What is the real issue here, Lily? You are not that broken up about their ages, I can tell. It has to be another problem than just that."

"Fine, I am being overshadowed left and right here. Hermione is a lovely girl, I am glad that they found each other again and all. I just am having a bit of an adjustment period.

I was the smartest witch of our time. We were the it couple. She has supassed me in every class. She has been taking every class since third year, aside from Divination and no one can fault her for that.

She has excellerated herself and Harry so much that they are entering their seventh instead of their sixth years. She is called the greatest witch since your ancestor. She is diffinately much more powerful than I will ever be.

Now she has concieved on top of it. Granted, Enyo said that it always happens with sirens, but the idea is still in my mind that she can do something that I can't. I cannot measure up to Hermione. What will Harry need me for when he has her and Enyo?" Lily is crying on James' shoulder by the time she is done.

"Lily, you are still his mother. He will come to you. Look at Ares, with him around, Harry really doesn't need me. Yet he does, because Ares is limited on his experenice down here. Enyo is the same way. Harry needs human parents to relate to his human problems.

I am sure Dan and Emma went through the whole thing too. Hermione has her real parents back and she still needs Emma and Dan to ground her." James rubs her back. He can tell that the poison that was darkening her heart is gone and she will be better once she sleeps on it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Lily wasn't the only one crying. Remus had returned to his room and for the first time in years, cried himself to sleep over his baby girl. Hermione was his world after he lost Becca. He was a good father to her, until he had to give her up. He was so young, trying to balance finding what their next meal would come from, where they would live, a way of supporting her. Albus had been the one that convinced him to give her up for adoption. Then Remus was sent to the werewolf communities in hopes of learning a way of organizing them. He now knows it was a ruse to get rid of the last sticking point in his plan for Harry. He should have gone to his brother and sister for help. The minute they knew he was in town, they would have come running to help. The Kings also.

When he came back to London, Remus started looking for his daughter. He knew she would be in Harry's class at Hogwarts, and had a sneaking suspicion that it might be his best friend, as they were always insepretable. He tried not to get his hopes up though and taught his classes to the best of his ability.

At the end of the year, he was again chased away by rumors of his condition. The parents were worried for their children. This time though, he stayed close to home, basically hiding Sirius from the law.

He and the Grim had many discussions about Becca and Hermione. There were many a drunken night when Sirius had to almost carry him to bed because he was too drunk and distraught to make it there on only his own power.

Moony would pine away for his cub every full moon. It was one of the things that sent him towards the kids on that night at the end of their third year. Moony smelled his cub.

He could see James' point of them making the decision to keep Hermione without anyone's approval; Remus' didn't know and Becca was killed for it by her own father.

His mother has a point with his reaction causing Hermione stress, he could see his cub cowering from him as he spoke to her. Harry's reaction to this was what made him back down. To hear that she is thinking that he would do that to her is sobering. She doesn't need more stress on top of trying to make life easier for Harry.

His little brother was willing to give up his sanity and possibly his life for Remus' daughter's happiness. That is a crushing blow to his pride. The fact that he didn't pressure her into the decision and was not even going to mention it, makes Remus want to cry all over again. Harry loves his daughter deeply.

Remus gets up and knocks on his parent's door. His father opens it up and invites him in. "Came to your senses yet?" Ares asks him as they sit down on the chintz sofa in front of a roaring fire.

Remus looks around the room. "I think so. Were you mad at me for not telling you two about Hermione?" This was one of the burning questions in his mind.

"A bit. Mostly pissed that you felt that you had to give her up and that you couldn't come to us for help. When Jane found out abouther being put up, she hit the roof and that is how we found out. We were upset with the three of you and your uncle for not telling us. Believe it or not, but you cheated us out of her early life. Being able to see her first steps, words. To hear her calls us Grandpa and Grandma. Hermione is very formal with us, because she doesn't know us enough to be casual.

Becca, James and Lily's deaths were tragic, but what is more tragic is that you were ashamed of us. It is one thing to not tell the school about us, and I understand about not telling the guys, especially in the face of Peter's betrayal, but to not tell your mate about your parents? Remus, we could have helped you protect her.

You need to think of this, do you want to have a relationship with the only child that you have? With your grandchild(en)? Your mother was trying to get through to you earlier, she is very broken up about this and will be taken Hermione and Harry and I expect James down tomorrow to tell your mate.

I would not be surprised if a letter comes back. Are you willing to lose your mate? Becca was very vocal to Hermione about wanting grandchildren. When she finds out about your outburst, what will she do? I figure, at very least, she will tell you not to come ever, if you don't make up with Hermione and become excited for the child.

The Grangers will need someone to talk to about this that has a level head and explain that the Wizarding world has different views on appropiate ages for parenthood.

You are also forgetting that they are soul bound. That means that they aged to seventeen, the moment they kissed. Hermione will have been turning seventeen, instead it will be nineteen.

Now go and write to your daughter. Explain that you were caught by surprise and tell her on paper how you feel about her, Harry, this situation and what you want from your relationship with her from now on." Ares points to the door and Remus nods before getting up to go.

"Thank you Dad, for talking with me." He says quietly as he walks out. Hermione's fear of disappointing her father comes to her naturally. Remus is the same way with his. His father doesn't scream or shout at him or his siblings but you can tell when you've done wrong in his eyes. Remus has never seen him this upset with him before and that means that he messed up as badly as he could.

When he gets back to his room, Remus takes out a few sheets of paper and a pen. It is easier to write with both.

My Dearest Daughter,

I am sorry for blowing up at you earlier. Mostly, the news caught me unaware. Conciously, I know that the Marriage Law is leading towards this very thing, but when confronted with the news that your child is already complying, it is vexing.

I have talked to both of your grandparents and they have for the most part set me straight. My mother and James raised some vaild points about the whole picture. My father and I discussed his and my mother's hurt feelings about not knowing you as a child, how my temper tantrum might have made things pretty rough with your mother, and how your other parents might need someone to explain the whole thing to them.

I am proud that you and Harry thought and talked it out. It shows that you were not just jumping in this with no concerns. I am also proud that you didn't allow my brother to slowly loose his mind. Harry, though I gave you a hard time, I am glad that you tried to put Hermione's wants first. Above that, stop doing it.

In a way, I guess I am saddened that you didn't come to me, but aside from my hurt feelings over it, I am glad that you have a larger safety net now. I also am sad that you looked at me and think of your maternal grandfather. I would never do that to you. Your mother and I have loved you from the moment we found out about you.

My other half has been pining away for his cub for years now. I think it might have been part of his coming towards you guys that night, he smelled his cub.

I am here and will always be here for the both of you. Never hesitate in coming to me. I love you both very much.

I can only ask now that you allow me to make this all up to the both of you, by being there for you both during the next few months. I want a relationship with my daughter, little brother and my grandchildren, as I know you will not stop at one.

Love your father and brother,

Remus

Remus folds the letter and walks up to Harry and Hermione's room. He knocks lightly on the door and slips the letter underneath. He is about three steps away, when the door opens.

"Thank you, Remus. I will see she gets it in the morning." Harry tells him. The werewolf walks back and hugs his brother. "I am sorry. It is something that I did not think I would hear so early. In my mind, the both of you are still sixteen and going on seventeen. I know a soul bond ages the soul bound ones, but being surprised like that made me loose my mind. I would never do what her grandfather did to us, to her. I love her so much."

Harry nods. "She loves you too. To find out that your favorite professor was your father and then to have him turn on you is a heavy thing. She might need a day to be back to normal around you, give her time." He closes the door and Remus goes back to his room.

Harry lays down and gathers the sleeping woman of his dreams in his arms. He falls asleep holding her and wakes the next morning to his father, Ares walking in with breakfast on a tray. "You know if you keep doing this we will be the size of houses." He hears from the side of him. Ares smiles. "Yes, well your grandmother and father wanted you to have a good breakfast before you left for the Underworld. It is only dry toast, milk, water and scrambled eggs, there is butter and jelly for the toast..." Ares is stopped by the sight of Hermione rushing to the bathroom. Harry runs after her and holds her hair until she is finished and waits until she has brushed her teeth before talking to her.

"So, it has set in then. We will be on the lookout for what sets you off." He soothes her and walks her back out to the bedroom. Ares is still standing there. He sets the tray down and hands her a potion. "Your uncle sent it over once he heard from your father. Truthfully, I think he is happy, which is a scary prospect. A happy Severus Snape?"

"Thank you, Grandfather." Hermione hugs Ares and he leaves happy that he is making headway with his granddaughter.

He walks into the kitchen and smiles. "I was there to see the onset of Morning Sickness. She hugged me and called me Grandfather." He beams to his wife and son. Enyo waps him with the dish towel. "How is she feeling. I imagine she will be green around the gills for most of the day."

"If she takes after Becca, she will toss twice a day and then be fine right after. They hear the toliet flush again and Remus chuckles to himself. Twenty more minutes, and the couple come downstairs, dressed and ready for the trip.

Hermione runs for her father. Remus catches her and hugs her tight. "I am so sorry that I did not react the proper way, Hermione. I know you still have issues with disappointing authority and heaped onto that role I play I am also your father, so doing so to me is doublely upsetting. How are you feeling this morning?" He rubs her back and feels the girl relax in his arms.

"I am feeling better, for now. We will see how this part goes." She says diplomatically. "Are you going with us?" She asks her father.

"I think I should. That way, your mother is able to beat the tar out of me in person instead of in a letter. It will get out of her system all that much sooner." Remus itches the back of his neck. This makes Harry laugh, he can tell Remus is nervous about going to see Becca, with this on the docket.

Becca is understandably concerned when she hears the whole thing, then it turns to anger. Anger aimed at Remus, as was predicted by all. "How dare you of all people come unhinged at our daughter about this. She was helping her mate just as I did for you. Your mother was right, I can see the correlations also. Hermione, don't let these numskulls tell you what you and Harry can or cannot do in your marriage. I am looking forward to holding my grandbaby."

She takes out a real newspaper and swats Remus. "Let that be a reminder to you. She is married, and the two of them are the ones that will carry on our family names. That baby is our heir, don't you forget. Hermione needs someone more understanding, be that person."

James is glad to have gone, just to see Becca lay into Remus. The Smart One, doesn't get in trouble all that often. Sirius will be bummed to have missed this. Remus turns around, seeing his face and leaps for his friend. They scuffle for a bit and dust each other off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Charlie wakes a couple days before his wedding day to Hyla. He is in his childhood room that he and Bill shared growing up. He listens to hear if anyone is in the house. It is getting more quiet as the summer moves along. All the different weddings are splitting the large male dominated family into smaller cells revolving around the Burrow. That and the younger ones have gone back to school.

It sounds like no one is around. He gets up and realizes that he slept in for the first time since leaving home. He grabs the insulated coffee mug with a closeable cover that his future inlaws gave him and Bill for Christmas.

With his coffee and a doughnut from the bakery down in the village that Bill bought, Charlie heads out to his workshop. It is basically a lean-to that he fashioned together to work on the different elements of the ceremony tent.

Charlie sits back on his haunches three hours later. He smiles as he looks at his handiwork. He has just finished carving the white trees that will line the asile. He finished just in time too; his future wife is walking up to inspect what he was up to out here.

"Oh, these are marvelous, Charlie. You did such a great job on them." Hyla praises him, while running her finely boned hands all over the trees. It is enough to make the redhead start to get jealous of the pieces of foam; but she soon turns those piercing green eyes towards him. He smiles at her. "I'm glad you like them." He manages to get out around the frog in his throat.

"Of course I do, they are just what I wanted. You are so talented to make them yourself." Her velvet voice washes over him as her white blonde, silken hair floats around him. Embarrassed with the amount of praise that she is giving him, Charlie blushes and rubs a hand on the back of his scarred neck.

His whole body is one big scar.

He never told his family but, the very dragon that Harry squared off with during the Tournament, had burned him all over once they got back to Romania. He spent six months in the burn Hospital getting salved and wrapped untill he healed.

Hyla knew because he tells her everything. They talked constantly for hours when they first started seeing each other.

He asked her to marry him after five mealsly dates. Neither were in town when the Marriage Law was enacted, so they had some leeway on their choice. It was a fast courtship, but both knew it would stand against the coming years. They are both outdoor people and loved to be on the go or doing something.

Truthfully, he caught sight of her at the Christmas Party at Harry's parents' house. He could not help but to follow her around. She was just too beautiful.

Hyla had a deep green velvet babydoll style shirt on over black tuxedo pants, complete with the sateen stripe down the sides and black patent leather sandals. The clothes hinted at her goddess body and the top highlighted her green eyes. She mainly stayed by her twin sister, Reyna and only drifted away occasionally to visit with other siblings.

When he finally built up enough courage to speak to her, Charlie found out a lot. She was the Queen of the Amazons and was based out of Seattle, Washington in the States, but was about to move to England until the youngest of her siblings were out of school.

They sat next to each other through the rest of the day. Charlie had never clicked with someone so well before.

After a while with her, he noticed some people thought she was snooty and unreachable. It was mainly Lavender and her little group of sluts. As much as Charlie detests even the idea of that girl being in their family, he does agree with his brothers in that Ron deserves to be with her. The aloofness that people saw was Hyla's shyness.

She admired her great aunt, Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. They would sit to the side, when she was younger, and watch things happen. That is why she declined the girls' invitations from time to time. Reyna insisted on Hyla being her maid of honor and when she found out that Bill had asked him to be best man, she agreed. It took a lot of courage for her to deliver that speech, but she was great none the less.

After the reception, Hyla remarked. "Ha! Now she has to do it. She is worse at getting up to address a crowd than I am. It's a wonder that we are in command positions." Harry was standing near and heard her. "You are not the only ones, big sister." He told her as he praised her speech. The fact that he took the time out to do that in the middle of all of his drama that day, brought tears to her eyes.

When the giants came, she went into fight mode and attacked along with her other family. He and Bill stood back and watched. Hyla was a jewel that has been kept from the world. Charlie knows the feeling, being a diamond in the rough himself.

When they discussed a wedding theme, she came up with Winter Wonderland. Charlie was all for it, but tried to imagine how to get it done. That was when she whipped out some pictures.

"Been thinking a while on this, haven't you?" He quips.

With Bill, Fred, George and Harry's help, he will be able to get it together.

Bill and Rey will not be back for another day or so. So, he will have to deal with the preparations by himself until then. Hyla has offered repeatedly to help, but he said that she should not have to. Plus he wants to surprise her with the ceremony site.

Harry and the twins helped him raise the tent, two days ago and he has slowly started working on the decorations for the ceremony. It makes him wish he paid more attention in Charms.

He and Harry draped the inside with white gauze. Hermione raised the crystal chandleiers and arranged the winter white asile runner. Charlie arranged the chairs. Now he is arranging the trees around the asile.

"Are you sure that I cannot help out in here?" Hyla opens the flap to the wedding tent and gasps at the inside.

"I was hoping to surprise you, but if you truely want to help, you can drape these crystaly things on all the branches, while I test these glow lamps." Charlie hands Hyla the sparkly doo dads that Hermione whipped up after he explained what he was looking for and asked where he could find them. He then sets the glow lamps at the base of the tree stands.

Once they are done, they both stand back and admire the effect. When he looks over at her, Charlie sees that Hyla is crying. "This is perfect, Charlie. Thank you so much."

"Hey there, Love. This is the easy one. The reception room is the one that we will need the help on. Lord knows Ronald and Lavender are none." Charlie gathers her close to his chest. He is pretty proud of the room too, but mostly he is happy that she loves it.

Hyla had said that she had a plan for the reception. He has seen her inspiration photograph and hopes so, because that is a lot of detail in the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Hyla did have a plan, including a few for her wedding night but that is neither here nor there. The reason she was the least seen sister of the Mars family during the many weddings was because she was bargain shopping in the U.S. for all the reception details. She picked over yard sales, estate sales, and antique shops looking for her decorations. She even tried Ebay.

 _She bought four stores out of long white taper candles. In an antique shop in New England, she found crystal candelabras and vintage voltive holders. Silver charger plates came from a hole in the wall in Pennsivania. In Georgia, she found a place that makes lace tablecloths and chair covers. She ordered the icicle lights from her own company and got a good discount._

 _"It's good to be the Queen." She mutters when she sees the markdown._

 _She finds little silver bowls for the lower arrangements. Her last thing to find is the white street lamps. An idea hits her as she is looking around the Home Depot at the street lamps. She found the ones she wants, but they only come in black. That will not do, but she has family that can remedy that quickly. She orders the amount she needs and pays for the shipping overseas._

 _Now everything has been delivered, and the other elements hired. She was impressed with elements from the weddings that she did go to. After quietly asking the brides if she can appropriate the idea, she runs with them all. She hires Elf_ _2_ _to cater. The cute little elves were overjoyed with another job._

 _Hyla approached Harry's good friend, on the advice of Hermione, and asked Mr. Longbottom if he would be interested in pairing up with Hermione's mother to do her flowers. Mrs. Granger had agreed to arrange them if he would grow them._

 _Hyla could tell that she shocked the boy. "You want me to grow your flowers? Wow! Thank you for the thought. It will only take about ten days to get all that you would need. What flowers do you want? What colors? What are you planning on doing with them? That last one is so I know if I need to subsitute heartier flowers." They agree to sit down with Mrs. Granger and when the other two see what she wants, both agree to do it._

 _She shows them the items she bought to hold the flowers. Mrs. Granger stops her and tells her to go and pick up topiary balls, for the tall arrangements and foam blocks for the short ones. Hyla writes it down and they continue to discuss the flowers._

 _Mr. Longbottom writes down white roses right away. He then suggests using carnations, white lilies and Lisianthus for the smaller arrangements and assorted greenery. Hyla agrees and cuts a check to him for his supplies and one to Mrs. Granger for deposit on her work._

 _When she went by the other day to the Granger's, Mrs. Granger had just gotten the flowers and every single one of the stems were encased in a self watering capsule. Hyla swung by the Longbottom home and asked Lady Longbottom to please pass the final check to her son for his hard work._

 _She recieved a visit at Pemberly that night from Mr. Longbottom and his wife. They wanted to return the check, thinking that she forgot that she payed Neville for the flowers. "Thank you for being so honest, but that was not what happened." Hyla was struggling to word her intentions clearly._

 _Seeing this, Hermione walks in and pats her sister in law on the knee and winks. "I got this." She turns to her good friends._

 _"Nev, Susie, Hyla didn't forget that she already paid you. In the Muggle world, when someone hires a florist and/or grower for their wedding, they pay a deposit that goes towards the supplies and such to doing what they are asking. Once the job is done, they pay the remaining amount or a sum for the person's time. She was just finishing up the transaction." Hermione explains._

 _The two women wait until light dawns in the faces of the young couple. Neville looks at the check again and blushes. "Miss Hyla, 'Mione, this is too much. All I did was grow some flowers, which I love doing. I thought what you gave me was more than enough the first time."_

 _Hyla smiles at the young man. He is so charming in his flustered way. "Mr. Longbottom, think of it as a token of my thanks and a testement to your skill then. I am very happy with the results and will recomend you to anyone that needs your expertiste." The couple stands and bows to the women._

 _"Oh, Mr. Longbottom. There is a farmer's market on Saturdays close to the London Eye. You might want to try your luck. You might be surprised. This could be the start of a career for you and your talented green thumbs." Hyla smiles at the flustered smile on Neville's face and the thoughtful look in Susan's eyes._

 _"Oh, you can tell that she will encourage him to try it. This might just prove that he could make something of this to his grandmother." Hermione cheers Hyla's quick thinking._

Hyla kisses Charlie goodbye and continues her list of things to get done before the wedding.

Next on the plan is music, instead of her uncles, Jasper and Emmett; Hyla, being an advocate for women, asks her aunts for their help. Just as she hoped, her three aunts; Bella, Alice and Rose take up the mantle. Between the three of them, they have the whole of the twentieth century covered. It will be a cross of slow classic dancing songs, classic rock, new metal and current pop.

Her last stop is the cake shop. Impressed by the cakes of her cousin's wedding, and her two brothers', Hyla asks if they can do a snow white dragon. She sits with the head designer and they come up with one that looks a little like Falcour from Never Ending Story but is still a realisitic dragon. It will be white cake with coconut cream filling and fluffly frosting with coconut. She pays for the cake in full.

Dobby and Winky are waiting for her when she gets back to the mansion. The elves want to go over her menu with her. She smiles at the little buggers.

"All I want is a sit down meal. Appetizer sampler on the tables, for the guests to pass around. Steak tips, potatoes, two veggies or Chicken Marsala, rice and two veggies. I don't like hot peppers or winter squashes, but everything else is fine." Winky copies the menu down and asks what kind of appetizers for the sampler.

"Potato skins, spinach tartlets, stuffed mushroom caps, fried cheese sticks." The elves nod and Hyla writes them out a check for the supplies. "I ran into a snag with my flower guy, so I am warning you. I will pay you again for your time, making the food, at the reception, alright?" Both elves nod and pop away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

She writes out her list for the next day and goes to take a hot bath, to relax. It was a long day for her and she has another coming up tomorrow.

Hyla goes to sleep after kissing the moving picture of Charlie and sighing. In the morning, she gets up and dresses in jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers. At breakfast, she sees that Harry and Hermione are here, up and dressed the same way. Harry swallows his bite of food

"Before you ask, Hy. Yes, we are helping today. Our class list has Fridays completely free. Mum and Dad are helping also. Arthur took the day off to help as well." She nods and swigs down her chocolate milk.

Some things never change. She and Remy were the chocolate freaks growing up. Mum had to lock the stuff behind a door guarded by Cerberus. She would have Remy sniff it out for her, but they could never get past Mum's pet. Grandpa and Grandma would always have a small bit for them though.

Remy and Uncle Siri come to help with the set up also. Hyla had found a large ballroom with black and white checkerboard squares on the floor, it is near the King's Cross portal and was fairly inexpensive to rent for the weekend.

Charlie, the twins, Arthur, Bill, Jane, Piper and Rey all meet them at the station and follow Hyla over to the ballroom. "Oh, my god! This place is gorgeous." Piper gasps, her mouth hangs open.

"Nice choice, Honey." Charlie loops his arms around her waist. "Okay, let's get hopping." He calls to the others. Both twins go around the room hopping up and down as they work. While everyone else is laughing at them, Jane and Piper are shaking their heads in shared misery.

The four Weasley brothers hang the icicle lights from the ceiling, while Sirius and Remus help Arthur set up the banquet tables. Harry goes around and places the street lamps, after Hermione turns them white. Piper and Rey help Hyla arrange the smaller decorations on the tables. Hermione dresses the chairs and places them in the middle of the dance floor to be placed later.

Hyla asks Hermione to fold the napkins for the settings. It is something that she can do easily and quickly, while sitting down. Hermione's back and ankles were starting to hurt and swell respectively. Mum's thought is that she might be carrying more than one child, but the doctors have not found it yet. It happens occasionally.

Winky and Dobby pop in to set up their serving things. Bella, Alice and Rose stop by to get their stuff set up. Alice sticks around with Bella and Rose tells the group that she will send over the men to help. With their help the place settings are done, chairs are placed and all that is missing is the food, cake, guests and flowers.

Mum tells the Weasley clan that she has dinner for them all at the house, so come on over. They all start popping off in pairs. Hyla stops Charlie from apperating them. "Let me do this." She has him hold her tight and close his eyes. When he opens them, he is in her room. "When you are a full blooded godling, you can fade from place to place. It is how the elder ones keep an eye on the world." She tells him, as she leads him down to dinner.

The table is weighed down with all the food. There is even blood for the Cullens, Alec and Janie. "Alec and Alicia should be getting in around ten tonight." Jane tells the table in her dry voice. Everyone nods and continues eating. At the end of dinner, the poor groom is carted off by his brothers and father.

That night, Hyla shows her sisters, and Hermione, her dress. Jane has blood tears in her eyes when she turns to Hyla again. "It is beautiful, Hy." Rey nods to Jane's words, speechless.

Alicia knocks and enters. "Thought I might find you all in here. My god! I knew I should have made Alec come for Rey's." She cries out when she sees Hermione. It is obvious now that the girl is pregnant. She is only about three months along, but she is starting to show.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Alicia." Hermione mutters.

"No, I am sorry. It was just a surprise. You are looking good. I would avoid your uncle though, if you want your husband to live for a while longer." She advises as she hugs the girl.

"And why would my niece want to avoid... I'm gonna kill him! Hector James Mars Potter! What in the name of * *^ do you call this?" Harry comes running. He figures that if his oldest brother is screaming his real name, it's bad. Alec doesn't scream. Ever.

Harry looks around the door frame, scans the room and then looks to Alec. "Um. Nice dress Hyla. Hi Alicia, Alec. How was the trip?" Alec starts to growl.

"Why is my goddaughter pregnant? Can you please answer that for me, Brother?" He spits out. Alec is about to pounce on Harry when Jane takes him down. He trembles from the force she used and stares at her.

"Think for a moment you scatterbrained fool. They have been married for almost a year. He is a siren and if you look at her neck you will see a mark. What does that mean to you, Alec?"

When he doesn't answer right away, Jane smacks him. "We are the children of a siren and Veela. Both mark their mates. Harry marked Hermione, thus she is pregnant. It is not a hard concept. Us girls and Dad have known since my wedding. Mum, the Potters, and Rem found out at Rey's. It's old news."

"Alright, so it's not some adolecent stupidity, good." He gets up and dusts himself off. "I guess, I should say Congrats then. And I am sorry to you both for going off like that." Harry nods and shakes Al's hand.

Hermione hugs him. "Hey, you are almost as hard as we are down here." Alec laughs as he feels his neice or nephew's little home through Hermione's abdomen. Harry gathers her near to him and nuzzles her mark. "How many more family members, Mi?" He whines to her.

"Oh, I don't know, quite a bit. The only ones that don't know yet are your grandparents. I am expecting a few nasty owls soon, with Rita's crowing about knowing that we were." She pets his hair and leads him out of the room


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

The morning creeps upon Pemberly slowly, but most of the occupants have been up since a rather early and nasty Howler came to Hermione. Harry rushed her to St. Mungo's and had her checked out, because she collapsed after the letter exploded. He silenced that tirade and stopped the burning spell on the letter. He could tell it was from Ginerva, soon to be Goyle, just by the sound.

Draco and Katie are waiting when they get back. "How are you?" Katie asks as Harry carries Hermione upstairs. They follow the Potters, concerned about the sudden illness of Hermione.

Hermione answers as Harry carries her into their room and gets her comfortable on their bed. "It was just a sudden shock and I got up too quick without eating. I need to be more careful with what I do from now on. The doctor told me that the only times I am to walk around is when I need to go to the bathroom, going to and from class. I am not allowed to go down to meals and I can't be in anymore weddings due to my condition. I can still go though, I just can't dance or mostly get finally were able to take a good look and Enyo was right. There are two babies."

This was news to the Malfoys. They knew that she was pregnant, as was Daphne and Luna. The St. Rosas have not owned to it yet though. Katie drags her worried Veela from the room to let the Potters get ready for the wedding.

Harry watches his wife dress and hovers when she walks into the bathroom. "Harry, I know you are outside the door. Go get dressed, remove some temptation so I don't want to smash something over your handsome head." He laughs for the first time since this morning and gets ready for the wedding. When she walks out, he whistles at her. She is wearing an beautiful purple knee-length dress. As a nod to her changing body, she has sturdy sandals on.

"Are we going or what?" She asks her staring husband.

"Yes, but can I say that if you were not on moderated bed rest, we would not be going anywhere and that dress would be on the floor, Love." He growls softly as he pulls her into his body, proving his statement. "Let's go." He nuzzles against her mark.

They walk down the stairs and Remus strides right up to her. "Tell me everything, Harry." He orders as he sniffs and visually checks her over.

"She is going to be fine, if she listens to her doctor's orders. She can go to classes, and such, but meals in the suite and sitting down with her legs up whenever she can." The werewolf nods and hugs her tightly. "That little girl is going to find out that you don't mess with our family." He growls, upset that anyone would knowingly do that to a pregnant woman.

When they get to the Burrow, and walk into the tent. They are blown away by the whole thing. Harry seats Hermione among their family. He makes sure that both her father and Uncle are in close proximity to her.

Upon hearing the news of twins and what happened that morning, Severus slides closer to his niece. "Are you sure that you are alright?" He asks gruffly, but when she looks up, Hermione can see that he is truly concerned for her.

"Yes Uncle, on moderate bed rest and will have to eat my meals in our suite, but I am still alright for classes and will need to have my feet up." Severus nods and sits back. "You know where I am, if you need me. And I mean at anytime, young lady. I will keep sending up potions for you. If you run out and can't find me, the Infirmary will be doubly stocked also." His stern response brooks no arguments.

Harry is back before the ceremony begins and sits, holding her hand through the whole service.

He helps her to her feet and kisses her cheek, before guiding her out to the floo. Remus goes with them and walks down the hundred feet to the reception venue.

When she starts to slow down, Remus doesn't even falter. In mid-step, he swings her up into his arms and continues on. "I could have gotten her, Remus." Harry comments.

"Any of us could have." Orion says from behind them.

"I am sorry, to you both, Cousin and Brother. She may be your wife, Harry, but she will always be my little girl and both Moony and I agree. If we are still capable, we will carry her if she is sick or hurting." Remus growls back. "I apologize if I am short tempered, but this whole thing has gotten Moony riled and as you know that is not a good thing."

They carried on to the reception and Remus carried her up the three flights of stairs without a complaint or being winded when he got to the top. The same could not be said for Ronald or his fiancee, Lavender. The former was out of breath and the latter whined about how many stairs they had to climb.

"And that is why we need an exercise program at the school, Harry." Hermione tells her husband, from the safety of her father's arms. Harry doesn't make a comment, he agreed, but didn't get a chance to say anything, because Ron butted in as usual.

"We have an exercise program, Flying and Quidditch." The red headed fool cries out. "Yeah." Lav the genuis adds.

"And now we know who is holding the grading curve behind." Harry mutters to his cousins. Orion and Luna chuckle. Draco and Katie sit down at the table. "No offense Remus, but shouldn't you be sitting with Uncle Siri and Uncle James?"

"No, he shouldn't, because we are coming over here with him." James tells the kids. "Some uninvited red heads just showed up and we want to close ranks." Draco nods and shoves his chair over for his uncles and aunt.

Molly and Ginerva had walked into the hall. Molly had heard from a old friend that Charlie's reception was to be held in the Muggle world and she was going to have a few words with him about that. The problem is that she got sidetracked by her daughter seeing Harry and Hermione.

"I thought for sure he would be alone tonight, leaving the cow in the hospital." Ginny mutters aloud.

As a matter of fact, Hermione had her feet elevated and a ginger ale at her place, that she was sipping on. In fact, her feet were being rubbed at the moment by her husband. "Are you sure you want to do that? You don't have to Harry." She says through a groan, as he releases another knot.

"Honey, I have no problem doing this. You had a rough day and I was told to make sure you are relaxed from here on out."

Hermione laughs, it is a joyous sound that warms Harry's heart. "If you keep this up, I'll be a limp noodle." She waves her hand and a large stuffed ottoman appears under the table, to this she adds three pillows. Now that she has her equipment ready, she shifts her feet out of Harry's lap and onto their new perch.

Harry pouts for a moment and then starts rubbing her shoulders. He leans into her ear. "That is my plan, either through massage or other ways. I love you, 'Mi, thank you for going through all of this with me." He pulls her onto his lap and holds her.

Remus looks over when he sees Hermione move from the corner of his eye. Harry is holding Hermione in his lap, with his head on her shoulder. He can see the worry in the young man's form. He moves over into Hermione's chair and the whole group moves with them to lock out the still circling sharks named Molly and Ginny.

By this point, Bill has called the law enforcement squad and they are waiting for them to show up. He is sort of glad that it is Charlie's wedding that gets crashed by their former mother and sister.

When the two party crashers are led away, Ron is shocked to see that it was Bill that called them. "Why are you doing that?" He cries out to his oldest brother.

"It is my duty as the best man to have trash removed and Charlie doesn't deserve to have his wedding day ruined by the two screw ups." Bill glares at the youngest Weasley. He knows that Ron is having adjustment issues, but this is crazy. He sees that Ron is going to fall back on making things hard for Harry and Hermione, like he always does when things don't go his way.

"Oh no, you don't. You leave them alone. Hermione is having a very rough day and doesn't need your shit. Keep Lav away also. They don't need to have her fishing for gossip for the new year. I am sure that she will hear all about it from the article that Rita writes."

He taps his glass and begins his speech. "May I have your attention? As best man, I am called upon to give a toast to the new couple. In said speech, I am supposed to praise Charlie for finding a wife who is better looking and behaved than he would ever deserve. I am also required to give my sympathies to his new bride. I know that he snores like a freight train and leaves dirty socks and other things around. I did share a room with him for almost twenty years.

In said speech I am supposed to wish you two all the best and a happy marriage and lots of kids. The kid thing I think all my brothers agree that we don't want as many as our parents had. Beyond that, Hyla and Charlie may you have a good life with each other. I love you both. Hyla welcome to the family." The bride and groom stand up and hug their best man. "Thank you, Bill."

Charlie's eyes pop when the cake is revealed. "Baby, what kind of Dragon is this?" He walks around the table inspecting the cake from all angles. Hermione yells out. "That is Falcour, the Luck Dragon. Hyla, do you need a new name?" Hermione's enthusiasm cheers Hyla. When she heard about what happened, Reyna had to bodily stop her from being by the young woman's side.

Harry watches the bridal couple dance their first dance, with his wife and children in his arms. "Let them dance, I have all I could want in my arms right now." He whispers to Hermione. They snuggle closer and watch the bouquet and garter toss going on. There isn't many left to catch either anymore.

Harry stands at the end of the party and quietly carries her out of the building and down to the portal to their home. He was almost there when a voice calls out to him. It's owner falls in beside him. "Why are you even still trying to prove that you love her instead of me? We both know the truth. Dump the cow and run away with me."

Harry keeps quiet as he walks. It is easier not to respond to gnats, they will just keep buzzing around, but he couldn't hold back the vitriol.

"I have only ever loved one girl and she is in my arms right now. You never factored into the picture at all. You were always just Ron's sister. That is the truth. This "cow" as you call her is my world and mate. She is the only one that will ever be my lover."

Harry walks through the portal and floos to Pemberly. He carries his sleeping wife up to their room.

"She can't have you, Harry. You are all mine and will be until I say so." Hermione mutters in her sleep. "That is right, my love. She is nothing compared to my lovely wife and the mother of my children. I have always thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, but seeing you carrying my children only makes you more so. Good night, my love." Harry strokes a hand down her stomach.

"I love you too, my little ones. Please settle down so Mummy and I can get through school and make a good life for us all." He rubs them again and charms the room so no letters or visitors will come in the room without knocking. Settling into bed, Harry gathers his little family close and falls asleep for the night.

Tomorrow they floo back to the school. Madam Pomphrey will meet them at the Headmistress' office and perform a pre-natal check before the classes start again on Monday.

 _Winter Wonderland_

 _I am starting to really like this theme wedding trend. I just walked in from attending the winter gala that was the wedding of Charles and Hyla Weasley._

 _The ceremony took place at the Weasley's Burrow home. A little birdie told me that after the original home burned around Christmas, Hephaestus, god of the forge and master builder, designed and built the new Burrow in under a week._

 _The huge marquee gave nothing away on the outside; but when opened, it revealed the handiwork of the groom himself. Charles hand crafted the foam trees that lined the aisle and were dotted among the chairs. Drops of crystals hung from the branches like glittering icicles. The roof was swathed in fabric. Along the ceiling are large chandeliers, which lit most of the tent._

 _As usual, my photographer and I sat at the back of the tent. The bridesmaids; Jane Weasley, Hazel Zhang, Annabeth Jackson; and Matron of Honor, Reyna Weasley all wore white gowns with wide straps, sequin bodices, long chiffon skirts, sweetheart necklines. A wide, dove grey, satin ribbon was fastened around their waists._

 _The men's tuxes (again inspired by the Mars family) were black with dove grey vests and ties. Charles' was white to match Hyla's gown. The grey color went well with both the famous Weasley red / orange hair and the surrounding decorations._

 _Back to Hyla Weasley's gown. In keeping with the winter theme, she had the first long sleeved gown that I have seen. I loved it so much that I myself have started looking for gowns like it. The neckline was square with a small notch in the middle. Her long bell sleeves were trimmed with ermine, the same for the hemline. It was A-line, and had a Celtic belt that hung down from the bride's hips. It was lovely._

 _I have heard the bride, the least seen of the Mars sisters, is an avid bargain hunter and found many elements for the ball room reception herself. These she sought out in the States at "yard" sales, "estate" sales, antique shops and other retailers. She then had them ship the items over here._

 _She enlisted friends and family for the rest. Graciously, she asked each bride that she used an idea from for advice or outright for the names of their sources. She should work for us._

 _Neville, the future Lord Longbottom, was asked if he would grow all of the flowers. From what Mrs. Susan Longbottom, Neville's wife, said, Hyla paid four times what they got for the same amount at a local farmer's market._

 _"Neville wasn't going to charge her anything, as she is Harry's sister. She paid him for the flowers and when we delivered them to her florist, she came back with another check. She told us that the first one was for our supplies and the second was for Neville's time and labor."_

 _Mrs. Hermione Potter's mother Emma Granger was hired to arrange the flowers at the reception and make the bouquets. They were magnificent. Each bridesmaid and the MoH carried smaller versions of the bride's bouquet; white rose lisianthus, snowball marigolds, white zinnias. The boutineirs were white roses. Mrs. Granger was again paid handsomely for her hard work._

 _From what I understand, the bride and groom split up the two sites. Each helped the other, but were in charge of one site. The bride's obviously was the reception. Her ingenuity is amazing._

 _Having enjoyed the food from both of her brother's weddings, Hyla hired Elf_ _2_ _and as with the Potter's wedding, the food was great. I would say that this company has the talent to become one of the leading catering companies in our world. I plan on calling on them when it comes time for my wedding and would certainly recommend them._

 _To honor her new husband, Hyla had the cake done in the shape of a winter dragon. Charles was delighted with the finished result. Mrs. Potter, from the lap of her husband, Harry, yelled that it looked like a luck dragon._

 _This is one that I have never heard of, but then again Charles is the expert._

 _The reception took place at a banquet hall, a reasonable walk, in heels, from the Kings' Cross portal. It was in a third floor ballroom. The groom's youngest brother and his fiancee complained about the walk and having to climb three flights of stairs to get there. I must say that I agreed with Hermione, when she said to both Harry and Lord Potter that their bellyaching was just the reason that the school needed to add an exercise program to the curriculum. Both men and her father, who had carried her up the three flights, agreed with her._

 _Ron Weasley, countered that it did have an exercise program, Quidditch and flying. This was shot down by the argument that only a select few students participate in those._

 _The ballroom was just exquisite, as was the tent in which they got married in. Icicles hung from the ceiling and combined with the taper and votive candles on the tables and the white street lamps, gave the room a wondrously soft glow. The tables were dressed with lace cloths, as were the padded chairs. Silver candelabras held a large ball of white roses. Two of these were on each table. Three smaller flower arrangements were placed between them._

 _The bridal couple waltzed to "To Be With You"._

 _I must return to why Mrs. Hermione "I hate to bother anyone" Potter was carried up the stairs and seated in Harry's lap during the whole reception and then carried home in his arms. Other than the fact that he loves to hold her. That is right from the horse's mouth, by the way._

 _They were gracious enough to tell me the reason, when I dropped into Hermione's empty seat. A Howler came to the Mars' mansion early this morning. It was directed at Hermione. The shock of getting it that early, jumping up quickly and not having had anything to eat since the night before, made Hermione faint. Concerned for his wife, Harry rushed her to St. Mungo's._

 _They got home in time to get ready for the wedding. Mrs. Potter is on moderate bed rest until the birth of Baby Potter. Hermione explained that she will be allowed to attend classes, just needs to keep her feet elevated. Her biggest restriction is that she will need to have her meals in the Potter's suite. Harry quickly added that he too will be eating in their rooms. Sorry to his many fans._

 _I asked if everything was mended between the brothers in regards to Mrs. Potter. Remus assured me that it was and that he and the elder Potters were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the next generation._

 _He went on to explain to me that he carried his daughter up the stairs, because she was slowly falling behind the group, though she was not about to complain to anyone._

 _"Both Harry and Orion groused about me swooping her up." The werewolf lord smirked. "I told Harry that just because she is his wife, doesn't mean that she stopped being my little girl and she is sick. So, I will be carrying her." Both young men agreed that he had said that, grumbling good naturedly._

 _Things must have been going too good for the Weasley boys, because the party was crashed by the arrival of Molly Prewett and the former Ginerva Weasley. The Potters were closed in by their friends and relations. Once she realized that she would not be able to get to Mr. Potter, Ginny sneered and left. Molly, the pest that she is, stuck around until Lord Prewett called the Muggle authorities to come and cart her away._

 _I happened to be leaving at the same time as the young Potters, so we walked out together. Harry carried the sleeping Hermione all the way down and to the portal. At the door, I transformed into my beetle form (this made Harry chuckle) and continued on, on his shoulder. Ginerva fell in beside him. Harry ignored her digs at Hermione. The future, in just a few weeks, Mrs. Goyle, tried to get Harry to admit his undying love for her and promised to do a fair number of sensual acts for him if he would "Drop the cow and run away with her."_

 _Harry's response was that the only woman that he ever wanted was in his arms, his wife, lover and carrying his heir. Without another word he walked us through the portal and into the floo to go home._

 _Charles and Hyla are said to be honeymooning in the state of Maine, in the U.S._

 _Next report is for the Weasley/ Brown union._

 _Oh, Joyous day._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Look at this two weekends in a row. Go Me! I am winding down into the last part of the story. I have yet to read the new book. From what I've read on the book jacket, I already feel bad for Albus Severus. -Krys**

 **Chapter Thirty:**

Ron Weasley was one unhappy young man. He had a handful of Owls, enough to qualify for some classes. He was getting married to the one girl in the whole school that he wanted to avoid, especially when she is griping about the lavish weddings that took place during the summer.

His summer didn't go the way he wanted, either. Harry didn't ask him to be in his wedding, neither did his brothers. So he and Lav sat on the sidelines while most of their class married and partied.

Now school was back in session. Neither Harry nor Hermione were in any of his classes. He was stuck with Neville, Seamus, Parvarti, Dean and Lav. St. Rosa and Malfoy were still in his classes and still had it out for him.

This is the second week back and already Ron is hopelessly lonely. Granted, most of last year, the trio was split up, but they were still coming to the wedding.

He knew that Hermione had to keep to their rooms during meals, but why were they not in class?

Given that they both had studied so much during their summer, this year was simple for Harry. Hermione's idea of sharing every class has helped immensely with his siren. They work side by side and Hermione keeps her feet up as she is supposed to. Even if he has to keep them in his lap to make sure.

He knows that he should not enjoy this as much as he is. His wife is only like this because of Ginevra's howler. How did that delusional girl still believe that she has even a speck of a chance with him? The letter was cruel. He kept it for evidence.

 **Hermione,**

 **How dare you think that you can have Harry's children. He is mine! He will be mine forever.**

 **Face it, you are nothing but a know it all that will wither and die alone with no one to love your ugly ass.**

 **You know Harry is more attracted to a snake than you and will be with me. If you do somehow end up having his baby, you will never be there to raise it.**

 **I will be raising your child with your love and there is nothing you can do about it.**

 **Leave the magical world, while you still can. You don't belong with us. You know that.**

 **Go. Leave him let him be with the one that he really loves me.**

Ginny waits outside her classes for Harry to show. They have been back to school for two weeks already. Where is he? She watched the papers. All she saw was him and that skank living it up at all the weddings of high society. She should have been there with him, instead of _her_.

Astoria can see that her friend has gone off the deep end. She herself, can see that Ginny's obsession with Harry has gone too far. To send a howler to the other woman, inducing an almost miscarriage, cries out to be arrested.

Even she knows that Harry will never leave the Granger girl. He is too far gone.

Ginny hangs her head and walks into the Great Hall for lunch. She sits with Greg, Astoria and Vince. "There you are. I was wondering where you went to." Greg pats the bench next to him. Over the summer, he had started to take a shine to his future wife. He knows that she is still stuck on Potter, but the bloke has moved on and his wife is pregnant. It doesn't get much more serious than that.

Lavender's wedding is next, so she is finally happy. She will be the one that is center of attention for once. She hopes nothing will happen. She was able to get a date at Gryffin's Ledge and ran with it. At the end of the week, she will be Mrs. Ronald Weasley. That is not all it's cracked up to be, but it is better than Parvarti's role. She and Seamus married three weekends ago. It was a disaster.

Sea got drunk at the reception and got sick. Parvarti's parents were not impressed. The bride, after her parents left, made another pass at her brother in law, which he promptly turned down and Padma beat some sense into her.

Ron stayed on the sidelines, shaking his head. Lavender was sad for her friend. Sea took Parvarti back to his parent's house this weekend. She is sure that was another touchy subject.

Lav has Parv as her Matron of Honor. She had no one else to ask for bridesmaids, so she asked her sisters in law. Piper and Reyna agreed. Hyla is still over seas with Charlie. They are getting back Friday night.

Ron has asked Seamus to be best man. That will be an interesting speech. Then he asked Dean and Fred. Fred only agreed out of brotherly affection, otherwise he would have declined.

Ron and her have chosen to have wizarding robes. Sadly, the shade of pink will contrast with their hair horribly. The decorations are at the Burrow waiting to be set up and the ceremony to start.

Ron stayed at school last night, the last night of freedom as a single man. This afternoon, he will marry Lavender and have to make the most of being stuck with a blonde version of his mother for the rest of his life. Unlike his mum though, Lav can't cook a lick. He floos to the Burrow and sees his brothers with their wives. They look so happy and content. Even the sour puss Percy is smiling at Audrey.

He goes upstairs to get ready with Seamus, Dean and Fred. At four, Ron is waiting at the end of the alter with a tipsy Seamus beside him. The Irishman is never without some sort of booze on him. Dean assures him that he will keep Sea off the sauce enough, not to ruin the wedding. Too bad.

Lavender walks down the aisle on her father's arm, smiling at everyone that made it. It is a small wedding in terms of guests, but a lavish one in terms of the expense. Out of all the weddings in the family, Ron's is by far the most expensive. And that is not because most of the brides' families paid. Most of the couples paid for them themselves. This one, Lavender splurged on anything and everything pink.

Jane took one look at the inside of the tent and turned to Hermione, who she was sitting next to and said, "Pep-to, anyone? It might help with the morning sickness." Hermione and Harry chuckled. They both knew that it would be an explosion in pink.

The reception was the worst yet. Every cliche occurred. Drunken Toast, followed by best man passing out; the cake was tasteless and slightly frozen; the food was bland and one could tell it was prepackaged, chicken dance and electric slide like group dances, the DJ didn't interact with the couple or the guests. It was hardly worth attending. Most guests left early, wanting to get the heck out of dodge. About half disappeared while Lavender had gone to change.

Harry, seeing that Hermione was out, quietly picked his wife up, kissed his sisters goodbye and went back to their suite at the school. He used the secret entrance, as he sensed he would run into another red head. One that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

This was another perk to being in their seventh years, Harry and Hermione, didn't have to worry about having to do Ron's homework and Ginerva has yet to realize that they are taking different classes from her brother, Nev, Lav and Parvarti.

 _Pink, Pink and wait a minute, more Pink!_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _I hope that Arthur Weasley owns the large marquee tent that has now held four of his son's wedding ceremonies and two receptions. This time around, it was his youngest child, Ron. The second tallest of the Weasley boys wed his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. The newest Mrs. Weasley is the daughter of Oliver and Patricia Brown, the owners of Eyelops, the owl and animal emporium._

 _From one look inside the wedding tent, one could decern what the bride's favorite color is, PINK! Seriously people, I love a good soft pink as much as the next woman. I even thought of getting a couple pink highlights ala Mrs Thalia Mars, but this was overload. I understand that the bride is in charge of most of the planning, but the ones that I pity are the groom, best man, groom's brother and the pregnant guests. I overheard one guest remark "Pepto, anyone?"_

 _After some research, I found that "Pepto" is a muggle stomach remedy. The color is very close._

 _Getting used to the garish color scheme, I settled in for the ceremony. It was a traditional Wizarding hand fasting. That is fine and dandy, but what followed was a disaster._

 _The guests followed over to Gryffin's Ledge for the reception. The head table was a banquet table covered with pink goblets, napkins, tall glass vases holding huge rose topiaries in various shades of oh yeah, pink. The chairs had pink crystals wrapped around their legs. The round guest tables, covered with pink unfinished fabric. Our chairs were covered with pink gauzy fluffed covers, pink and white gingham pads. Even the lighting had a pink hue. I figure it was due to little shades over the lights._

 _The wedding cake was beautiful. It had large white tiers alternating with octangle tiers with pink, brown and white plaid. The bottom, top and the middle tiers had a little plaid stripe going around them. As beautiful the cake was and my favorite flavor too, it was also frozen and tasteless._

 _Our whole table commented on their meals being bland. One guest said that she knew that the potato salad came from a package, because she used the same one._

 _The DJ was boring. He didn't say anything or even look up from his equipment the whole night. The first dance was called "Babe". The other guests said that aside from a few, all the songs were from the eighties. I liked them, but that's my era. I didn't like that the only guest involvement was cheesy songs that no one danced to._

 _Quite a few guests, including half my table left before the toast. They missed a great laugh. The best man, Seamus Finnagan, gave a three minute toast, I timed it, that was a bunch of rambling, given that the man has a strong Irish broughe and was filled with about ten whiskeys. I have no clue how he got the bartender to serve him. At the three minute mark, groomsman Dean Thomas took his drink and no sooner, he keeled over. It was the only thing holding the guy up._

 _When the bride left to change, the rest left, including me. I watched Mr. Potter kiss his three sisters goodbye and carry his wife to the floo to go back to the castle._

 _To say that I was disappointed is an understatement. This was the first to do so. I do want to wish Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley well in their married life._

 _Next time, I will be reporting on the Crabbe/ Goyle double wedding._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Time to do the disclaimer again. I don't own any series that is used as my story's muse. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One:**

Harry wakes when Hermione groans. Alarmed that she might be having problems, he jumps up ready to do whatever it is to help her. He turns on the lamp and sees her holding her leg.

Hermione peeks out at him. "Go back to sleep, just a charley horse. I'll be alright in a moment." She straightens her leg and breathes deep a few times before she sighs and snuggles back into his arms. Harry gladly welcomes her and they both fall back into the world of dreams.

In the morning, Harry wakes to their alarm. It's Sunday, their day off and Harry wants to take Hermione down to the lake. He asks if she is up to it, being carried all that way, with the scrutiny and all.

"I'd love to Harry, but I have that report to do for Riddle's class. He is as good a teacher as I thought he would be. I'm a little sad that Dad isn't teaching it, but Tom is good." Harry knew how she felt, because he felt the same way. Remus continued to fill in where he could as a permanent substitute. Minerva just could not let go of him, so he retained his quarters at the castle.

"Nix the lake, how about you and I go to the library to work on the reports. I have to do mine also." He relaxes when she beams at him. She gathers their things, magically and he scoops her into his arms for the four flight climb to the library. He would never say it to her, but carrying Hermione up that many stairs was a workout.

When they get to the Library, Hermione opens the door magically and Harry carries her to their usual study table in the back of the large room. Hermione conjures up a tall poof for her feet under the table and accios the books that they will need to work on their essays.

Harry arranges their work area and they focus on their homework. With the essays done, Hermione sends the books to the circulation cart and picks up their supplies. She smiles at her husband and takes a breath as a weird sensation happens in her abdomen. She quietly laughs and grabs for Harry's hands, which she places on her belly. When the next one goes through, he looks up at her in wonder.

"That was them?"

"Yeah, I think they are kicking. It kinda feels like a fluttering from the inside." She tells him, matching his smile. Harry leans down and kisses her belly. "Hey in there, no wild parties. Mum is supposed to be getting her rest." He smirks as he straightens up and sees her grinning at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Ron enter the room. It is out of the norm for the red head to come to the library at all, so he must be searching them out.

Ron and Lav had spent their wedding night at the Leaky and fought the whole night, when they were not sleeping together. It was not the night Lavender was envisioning.

Harry groans quietly when the red head sees them and starts over. Hermione looks up and places her hand on her head. "Here we go. It's been a good run, Harry." She mutters, before leaning back in her chair. She is aware that they will not get out of there for a while now.

"Harry, Hermione, where have you been? We have had classes for a whole two weeks now and you have not been to an one." He cries. Mostly, he wants to copy off them as the work is becoming all that much harder. Sixth year is the beginning of the end.

"We have been attending each and every one of our classes, Ron. Haven't missed a single one. In fact, we just finished our essays for DADA and were about to go back to our rooms."

Riddle had not set an essay in DADA yet. Ron was sure of it as Parv and Lav would have been on his case about it. "What essay? He hasn't set one yet this year."

"He has for the seventh years. We did our sixth year over the summer and pared down our class list so to make it easier on me. I am sorry, but we can't help you with work, because we have no idea what your class are doing." Harry patiently explains to him. Hermione just looks at her rings. She gave up trying a while ago.

Harry stands and places his rucksack on his back while scooping up his wife. "Please excuse us, but we need to get back to our rooms. Hermione is due for another nap soon." He swiftly walks out of the library and down the stairs to their quarters.

"He has a rather large mouth, it will slip and you will have to contend with Ginerva soon." Hermione tells her husband as he carries her into their bedroom.

"I know, but it stopped him in the process of asking to have help. The only ones that know our schedule are the ones with the same one. You know as well as I do that the other seventh years are not going to tarnish themselves with a fifth year potioner that is about to marry a Goyle. Now, lets see if our children are moving some more." He smiles at her and lays next to her with his hand on her mounded stomach.

The next day, starts with a poster going up in the halls announcing the first of the movie nights. Madam Pomphrey told Hermione that yes, she could attend, as long as she sat down the whole time and had her feet up. The girl, knowing the drill by now agrees and can't wait for the movies that Saturday night. It promised to be a good night for her as she knew from Daphne that the double wedding was that evening.

"Sadly, Jake and I have to attend that travesty but I hope to be back for the second one. I know that Vince and Tori are going to Bath for the rest of the weekend. According to Greg, he wanted to surprise Ginny and they are going to be gone for a week. That should take the edge off of you two for a bit. I have to wear a black bridesmaid's gown. Molly hit the roof, but the brides stuck to their guns about it. Luckily, both have some decent taste, so it isn't hideous." Daphne tells her. She is about two weeks ahead of Hermione and both are just barely making it through their sickness days, thanks to Uncle Sev's potion, which is now filling up all the medicine cabinets of the known pregnant girls.

In class, Uncle Sev watches over each one to make sure that they are handling it alright. So far, so good, for Hermione. She sits back and lets Harry do the over the cauldron stuff, while she chops and measures and tells him what to do.

After class, he walks up to his niece and nephew. "I have gotten my affairs in order. I just got my match paperwork via owl this morning. I have to send it back as soon as possible. I will let you know, when I know who your new aunt is. I just hope for all our sakes, it is someone sensible." Hermione, now used to her uncle's dry humor, laughs gaily. He cracks a smile and nods before walking away.

The week goes by quickly between classes, studying sessions in their quarters, avoiding Ginny, helping Pansy calm down. She is a nervous wreck, fretting over every small detail. Finally, Daphne, Katie and Hermione put their foot down. Hermione makes the girl sit and listen to them.

She is worrying about her mother's reactions to her planned wedding. "Pans, when you start to fret, ask yourself "Is this the way I want it?" If it is, then what your mother says about it is just sour grapes. Your father is pulling out all the stops for this wedding, to make sure that it is how you want it to be. With each new item, I know I have heard Leo ask you if you wanted it that way. Trust your own taste. It is not your mother's wedding, it's yours and you and Leo are the ones that will look back on it." Hermione lectures the dark haired beauty.

Pansy hangs her head. "Thank you, Hermione. I needed to hear that from someone." She hugs the woman and pats her belly in hello to the kiddos. Daphne has taped it on a recorder and tells Pansy that she will wear out the tape playing it back for her. Pansy smiles at her friends.

The weekend has come and the Potters are thankful. The schoolwork is not that hard, but they are both getting annoyed at Ginerva popping up whenever she wants. The only place she has not found them is their quarters, only because no one, but their parents, Uncle Sev and the Headmistress have the password. The portrait knows that it is not supposed to open to just anyone bearing the password, it is to ask them if it is alright also. This was a fail safe that Hermione thought of and so far, it is working for them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and reviews. I feel the need to recommend a few authors. Loki Palmer and GenkaiFan. They have written thought numerous stories that have caused me to wile away many hours that should have been used doing the laundry or dishes, but let's face it, no on likes to do those.-Krys**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:**

The dreaded day is finally here. Sure Ginerva and her planned their wedding all out, made like they were happily joining their respectful families, but Tori is the only one that has given up all hope of the crazy dream of their chosen men coming to save them. Ginny has lost the plot. She is waiting for Harry to just give up Hermione and "come back to her".

Ginny never had him. Harry followed the Granger girl around like a puppy dog since Halloween of their first year; from what Daphne said. Tori was in Hospital during her first year, and saw the boy during his visits to the bedside of Hermione.

After he rescued Ginny from the Chamber, Harry had to be sent away from the Hospital Ward. Tori was being released at the same time. They walked down to the Great Hall together. She noticed that he was wringing his hands the whole way. She wondered why, until the Hall doors opened wide during dinner and the petrified students and Ginny came in. Ron leaned back to see the people entering, but when Harry did so too and got up, he was grinning. Both girls ran to him. As Ron was in front, he captured his sister first. Harry grabbed Miss Granger and wouldn't let her go for anything. When Ron spoke, Hermione shook his hand. All Ginny got was a nod from Harry.

It was like that all the way up until last year. Her mother had started dosing Harry with a strong love potion. Ginny was in heaven, Harry was spending more time with her. Yet from the outside, one could see that the minute he saw Hermione, he was all focused on her.

It saddens Tori to see how far Ginny has sunk in her delusions. Clarisse told her that Vince and Greg would practically lock them away, but it is starting to look like Greg might need to do just that.

Ginny doesn't understand it. She waits outside all of Ron's classes, but he never comes out. Ron has told her that he isn't in them, but that just doesn't make sense. She knows that he is still in the building; Neville and Susan have had meals with him and the homewrecker, according to Parvarti.

Today, she is supposed to marry Greg alongside Tori and Vince. Maybe Harry is waiting to make his objections at the wedding. Yes, that must be it. He is romantic and valiant like that.

Ginny and Tori floo to the ceremony site, the Crabbe Manor. She dons her simple robes and braids each side of her hair, flipping one over the top of her head and then the other over that. She pins them in place and applies her makeup.

Tori does the same, of course her robes are finer and her hair is done in big bouncy curls. They walk down the aisle between the two sections of guests. Mainly, her mother, and the Goyles on one side and the Crabbes, Greengrass family with Daphne's husband, Jake, Tracy and her husband Marcus Flint on the other.

 _'Come on Harry, anytime now. Bust in here and stop this wedding from happening'_ Ginny silently pleads, as the wedding proceeds.

The moment for objections comes and passes without even a cough. From there on, it's all a daze of going through the motions. Before she knows it, it is time to leave for the honeymoon. When they return, they will be moving into married Slytherin quarters.

 _Karma and Woe_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Tonight was the double wedding of Vincent Crabbe Jr to Astoria Greengrass and Gregory Goyle Jr to Ginerva formerly Weasley._

 _Aside from myself and Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Flint, family friends, the only guests were the families of the wedding celebrants. Lord and Ladies Crabbe and Goyle were happy to see their boys married. Lord Greengrass escorted Astoria down the aisle and Miss Ginerva walked down by herself. Her mother, Molly Prewett served as her attendant as Daphne Black, Astoria's older sister stood with Astoria._

 _Both grooms had their fathers stand with them. Chief Jacob Black sat with his in-laws and kept the now showing Mrs. Black smiling. Ms. Prewett seemed upset, but tried to keep a happy face for the ceremony. Mrs. Goyle seemed preoccupied. She kept glancing towards the doors. What was she thinking, I wondered. I soon figured it out when the moment of objection passed and no green-eyed, black haired hero spoke up. I imagine he and his lovely bride were resting up for the school week ahead. Maybe, they are going to attend the first movie night at the school._

 _The brides' gowns were both lacy wedding robes; Ginny's had 3/4 sleeves, and a belt. Astoria's was like a ballgown with a vee neck and cap sleeves. Mrs. Black and Astoria had a head full of bouncy curls. Ginny had braided her straight red hair and over-lapped the braids, before decorating her hair with baby's breath. It was simple, but very pretty all the same._

 _With so few guests, the reception took place in a muggle restaurant's back dinning room. To tell you the truth, the food was terrific. That is one feather in Mrs. Goyle's cap. I heard she chose the restaurant. Ms. Prewett made the two individual cakes and both together were enough for all of us._

 _I hear that the Crabbes will be taking the rest of the weekend for a short trip to Bath. The Goyles are off for a week in Paris._

 _My hope is that both couples will learn to love each other. I think that the Crabbes are off to a good start, as they seemed to be getting along. Young Mr. Goyle seems to want to connect with his bride, but it still might be a long road ahead for him._

 _I did overhear that both grooms' families were anxious for grandchildren. So is Ms. Prewett._

 _One more wedding to go. I hear that the wedding of Mr. Valdez and Miss Parkinson was pushed back due to wanting it to coincide with Di de Los Muertos. This makes sense, because they are doing a theme wedding with the Day of the Dead._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

Ginny returns to the school after a week with just Greg in Paris. It was nice to see the sights, but she was there with the wrong man.

The next morning, she is in the Great Hall with Greg, when she sees Harry run in. He scampers up to the Gryffindor table.

"Why don't you eat with us anymore?" Ron asks out loud. "Because my wife is on bed rest with our baby thanks to your former sister." Harry grabs an apple. He shines it on his shirt and tosses it around. "I am only down here because, 'Mi said I was driving her crazy." He chuckles. He salutes to Ron, Nev and Susie and walks out again.

"I just don't understand what he means by them doing their sixth year over the summer." Ron crabs to his wife.

Severus Snape sneers as he walks down from the staff table. "What Mr. Potter meant, Mr. Weasley, is that he and my niece, Mrs. Potter took excellerated classes over the summer and the tests. By passing those exams, they qualified to be classified as seventh years." He tells the dim-witted red head.

Astoria Crabbe, fresh from one embarassing night with her new husband, walks into the Hall. She had just come from the Hospital wing. That was uncomfortable and terrorfying.

Vince and his parents want them to start a family as soon as possible. She was not so excited about that idea. Tori also heard that Molly and the Goyles wanted grandchildren also. Good luck to them on that. She and Vince feel so bad for Greg.

Tori sits between Vince and Ginny. "What's new this morning?" She asks her friend.

"Potter came in to get a snack and talk to the rejects. Apperently, he and his wife went through their sixth years over the summer, that is the reason Ginny has been missing Potter around. He has a completely different schedual than we do." Vince fills her in.

"Thank you Vincent." Tori pats his hand. Over the last few months, he and Tori have almost become friends. "You're welcome, 'Tori." He kisses her cheek.

After some discussion with his new wife, Vincent has discovered that his father's example will not past muster with his own wife. Now that she accepted their lots are to be together, she has opened up and they get along well. The plus is that she, dispite her upbringing, is a half way decent cook.

He, like his wife, is starting to become concerned for Greg's marriage to Ginny. Greg even came to him, worried that he might need to send her away for a while.

Towards the end, 'Tori and Greg had been keeping the papers from her, but somehow the woman found out about the Potter's little addition. 'Tori had heard her muttering that the Mudblood would not have Harry's baby. Then came the news that she almost caused a miscarriage with the howler she sent. Her mother encouraged her in crashing Charlie's party.

Greg is close to outlawing Molly from their house. She is the one that is feeding this addiction to Potter.

"Ginny, darling, you need to eat, we have a full schedual today." 'Tori tells her.

The future Lady Goyle eats quietly and gets up to follow 'Tori out. Greg looks to Vince. "I'm going to talk to Professor Snape. He'll know what to do or who to ask." He gets up and goes to find his head of house.

Greg was right to go to Severus. The two of them have a good discussion of what is going on. Severus agrees that something needs to be done. He doesn't think she needs to be confined, yet. "We should think of that as a last resort, Goyle. Maybe first, if you will let me, I can have a look into her mind and see if there can be something done that is less drastic."

They agree to have Severus take a look.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Daphne needed to use the Hermione lecture tape a couple more times before Pansy's day came. When word came from her parents that Bianca was not attending, Pansy went faint. Hermione called on Aphrodite for that. The grand lady came and slapped her daughter in law.

"You listen to me, Pansy. You are ten times better than that bitch. Don't let her ruin your big day. This is just a jealous move and that is all. Now let's ready." Aphrodite helps everyone get dressed in their dresses.

"Thank you, Mother." Pansy whispers to her as she helps her with her wide brimmed, candle rimmed hat. Hermione places the spells to keep the candles from tipping and burning the bride. Her gown is an one shouldered asymetrical flamenco dress with tiers of organza and jewled detail. Tracy, Daphne, and Riss have turquiose mid length gathered halter satin gowns with black trim.

The guys' tuxes are black velvet with blue ruffled shirts, top hats and bowties. Leo's tux has pockets for all of his doodads. The best man and groomsmen laugh to see their clothes. Jason is the best man, with Percy, Frank, and Nico standing up for him too.

Aphrodite hands out the bouquets of black, orange, blue and white roses and carnations.

They have the wedding at the nearest magical cemertary, as is customary. The tombs are all lovedly decorated with flowers and bready sweetcakes. Pansy is walked down the asile by her father, who is openly crying.

Harry is still a bit upset at his older brother. Hermione is an honorary bridesmaid, so Nico, who she was paired with, carried her down the asile. He set her down next to Lord Parkinson. The three of them are joined a suprised Rita. On the other side, Ares and Enyo sit behind Hesphestus and Aphrodite with a wavering spirit who is crying spectral tears at the sight of her son getting married and honoring their family.

Harry had to deal with Nico again carrying his wife up the asile, much to everyone's enjoyment.

A section in the middle of the cemertary, is decorated for the reception. The food is done as a buffet. Harry has a tough time figuring how to hold Hermione and still get food for the both of them. His father comes to the rescue, Ares scoops Hermione up and carries over to the table. "You fill the plates and I will hold her so she can decide what she wants." Harry agrees reluctantly and does as he says.

After eating their table sits and watching the party around them. Both Hermione and Daphne rest in their husband's arms and discuss their issues and joys. Hermione shares her Rolaids and smiles at the other pregnant lady's smile of relief.

"How come you haven't told me about those, Jake?" Daphne scolds him. The older man chuckles a bit. "I tried, but you wouldn't listen about anything that isn't magical." He coos to her.

The first dance is a tango, which makes all the ladies melt. Harry and Hermione nibble at the sugar death heads. Over all it is a happy and enjoyable way to end the season of weddings for the "kids". Pansy and Leo leave after shaking hands and hugging with everyone.

Harry picks his wife up and carries her to the car that will drive them back to the school. He uses the passages to their suite and lays her down. He kisses down her neck and back up.

"Thank you, Baby for everything. I love you so much, Hermione." He whispers to her and lays next to her running his hands along her face and belly. So she is asleep and snuggled against him where she should be.

 _Mexican Fun!_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Ole'! The long awaited wedding of Senor and Senora Valdez was tonight. It was a rousing success. I could not spot an unhappy face in the whole group._

 _Though the mother of the bride was not in attendance in a show of snobbish jealously, I will plainly say Lady Parkinson would have brought the whole fiesta down. She was not missed by anyone, including Lord Parkinson. He was the most relaxed, I have ever seen him in public._

 _Mrs. Valdez was a vision in her gown and large candle lined hat. Mr. Valdez was truely stunned by her. Pansy was attended by her matron of honor, Daphne Black, she is starting to rack them up, Tracy Flint, Clairisse Nott and honorary bridesmaid, Hermione Potter, who was in the front row with her feet up._

 _Mr. Valdez was joined by best man, Jason Grace and groomsmen; Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Nico Mars, who helped Hermione to her spot and joined the boys. Harry protested the whole way that he could have carried her. It was cute when Nico turned to his younger brother and said that he wanted to carry his partner as the others were to escort theirs._

 _Lord Parkinson walked his daughter down the asile. Lord Hesphestus walked beside a floating dark haired woman. Lady Aphrodite happily followed on the arm of usher Grover Underwood._

 _I found myself escorted to sit with Harry, Hermione and Lord Parkinson. Ares and Enyo Mars were seated behind the groom's parents. I later found out who the spirit was, Leo's mother. She was able to join the celebration because of the day's legends. You could see the woman crying spectral tears and she repeatedly clasped both Aphrodite's and Hesphestus' hands._

 _The ceremony was short and sweet, but the party following was long and fun._

 _Again, I sat with the Potters. Hermione was cute in a bridesmaid's dress that stretched over her growing belly. She and Daphne both sat out most of the events, being married and pregnant. Both fathers looked on, as the girls discussed their experiences so far, and beamed._

 _When Mrs. Black noted that heartburn right now was the pits as "We can't take the normal potions." Hermione pulled out a bottle of chewable antiacids. She ate a couple and passed them around._

 _"I learned my lesson at Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's wedding. Have Rolaids will travel." Ours was the only table that was not groaning a couple hours later._

 _The bridal couple danced a tango. Daphne told us that Pansy has been taking lessons for two months now. "Leo joined her, he wants to learn whatever Ares and Jane did at her wedding. I wasn't there, but I heard it was something."_

 _Being a themed wedding, the idea was everywhere. Black was a major color, but the effect was broken up by bursts of bright colors. Skeletons were everywhere also, as was Death Heads. Our favors were Death Head cookies, that I heard Mrs. Valdez and Lady Aphrodite made._

 _The oddest aspect to the celebration was where the ceremony and reception was held. All the tables, dance floor and everything was in the middle of a cemertary._

 _Mrs. Potter explained to us that's how the day is celebrated. After her explaination, I found myself thinking that it is a lovely way to honor the dead._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Leo Vladez are taking a week in Fiji. Have fun!_

 _To all my brides and grooms, thank you for inviting me to report on your big days. I was able to learn a lot more about you all from this. To my adoring public, I want to tell you all that this up coming generation is going to be our finest yet._

 _As I am going to be busy with my own ceremony and reception, I am passing the reins to another for the day. She will get the byline and I think that it will be an entertaining guest columist. I will be back to my normal articles after my honeymoon. Until then, Love Rita._


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This just makes me chuckle.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Severus shakes his head at the article in the paper. There is a reason that he hasn't attended these last weddings with her, she is batty about weddings.

Surprisingly, Rita is intelligent and interesting. When she isn't wearing those garish suits and glasses, she is actually lovely. He told her about his being Hermione's uncle and she helped him talk through his thoughts on it. It was nice to have someone really listen.

The elder Potters had gone out with them the other night, thinking it would help him. It was nice of them. They encountered Sirius and Hestia Jones out also, so it grew to a party of six and they all got along well.

Everyone complemented her on her articles and commiserated about the Weasley/Brown wedding with her. It sounds like she was being kind in what she said in the column.

They met last night and hammered out the wedding for the first week of December. Rita said that she was going to ask Lily as her matron of honor and Hestia, Alice and Cissa as maids. He nodded and informed her of Luc being his best man, James, Remus and Sirius being groomsmen.

"I never thought that the Marauders would be my attendants." He groused to her. Rita chuckled and bought him another fire whiskey for the thought.

The wedding wasn't going to be big, neither is the reception, but when they both went through who they wanted, the list grew and grew. She wants some fun, so he will have to "lighten up a bit." That made Luc double over in laughter.

He has made an effort to be less grim and she has shown that she appreciates it. They do actually have fun together.

Severus decides that it's time to find out this obsession with Harry in Ginerva Goyle. He calls her and Greg in for a meeting, while they talk about mundane things, he dips into Ginny's mind.

After a few minutes of searching through the unorganized mind, he finds what he is searching for. A whole mess of compulsions to want to be with Harry. With the embedded life debt, he now knows what is up. The compulsions are mostly from her mother, but the first few were placed by Albus.

He pulls back from her mind and looks to Greg. Ginny still doesn't know what happened. Severus dismisses her to her homework. He turns to Greg. "You do know about Harry saving her from a teenage Tom Riddle at the end of her first year, right?" Greg nods.

"But an old life debt wouldn't cause this mania, Professor." He looks worried about where Severus is going with this.

"No it wouldn't, but compulsions piled on through the years by the former headmaster and her mother, especially during the summer before last would compound the effect of the life debt. I wouldn't be surprised if Molly had brain washed her since a girl, saying she would marry Harry when she grew up.

Most likely, Molly's been adding to the amount. Everyone knows she isn't happy about Ginny not being a Potter." Severus tells the young man.

"So what do you suggest, Professor?" Greg asks, honestly wanting to know what to do about her.

"Greg, you have two options. One, scrap this whole thing. Get a medical exemption annulment and apply again. Two, ban Molly and risk your wife's wrath by getting her some help and hope for an relationship when she is deprogrammed. Personally, I think your best shot at being in a happy and healthy relationship is the first. I discussed this with your parents. They said that they would support you either way, but it is your wife, so your choice."

Greg has never had a choice this important before, so he thinks for a few minutes and nods. He looks up at his professor. "Sir, as much as I think I could love her, I don't think I can wait for her to heal enough to want to be mine. I'm going to let her go. I do think that she should get some help though, so I am going to pay for her to go to a mental hospital in the States. We both know that Molly will get her out of St. Mungo's."

Severus is proud of the boy. "That is a very good idea, Greg. I wish you luck."

Greg writes to his parents with his decision. His father writes back that he will have Ginny sent to a medical/mental wizarding hospital in Idaho. That way, Molly can't go to her and get her out. They will enter her under a different name. Then, they will get the annulment and apply again to the Marriage selection.

That night, he tells Vince and 'Tori what is going to done. They both nod and wish him luck. The next morning, he packs Ginny's things for her, and hugs her. He had sat her down and told her that he is sending her for some help and having their marriage annulled. She basically just nods and goes with the orderlies. They have a special port-key that allows them not to carry their wands, so she would not be able to grab it.

That evening, the annulment goes through and he receives a new application. 'Tori helps him go through it and he sends it off.

Greg gets a notice in the morning that a match will be made in the next couple days and they will take into consideration that he would like someone that isn't too old.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six:**

 _Rita's Surprise Groom_

 _by: Enyo Mars_

 _Hi Wizarding World, it's me. I was so surprised to have been asked by Miss Skeeter or I should say Mrs. Snape to do this. When I asked her why, she said that I observe almost everything._

 _OK, I guess that is techincally correct._

 _Here it goes. My husband and I were told by our daughter in law/ granddaughter that her uncle had been accepted. Apperently, Severus thought he wasn't a catch. That is so not true, but I digress. So we knew about his upcoming wedding, still when the card came in the Owl mail, we were surprised by the bride's name._

 _We, as a massively large family that we are, rolled up into the private meeting hall in Spinner's End. Lily (Potter) was pointing out many landmarks along the way and learned that many places were gone as well. For anyone that doesn't know, she and Professor Snape grew up as good friends._

 _The inside was as spacious as a church and had both ample bathrooms and an impressive kitchen. So score!_

 _The hall was decorated with evergreen, holly, poinsettias and ribbons in green and gold. I was impressed to learn that Miss Skeeter had turned the decorating over to Severus. Props to both; Rita for giving up that much control and to Severus for his choices and application. Zeus knows that is something that Ares would not be able to do. Now that is some image, hee hee._

 _Going in, Ares and I knew that this was going to be a large guest list between the professors, journalists, family and associates of each celebrant. It could possibly rivaled Harry and Hermione's. At least, with these two, there was no possible problem with the Statue of Secretcy._

 _Severus was attended by Best Man and best friend, Lucius Malfoy, James (former nemisis) Potter, Remus (kinda brother in law) Lupin and Sirius (Pain in the Arse- both Severus' and mine) Black. The best man and groomsmen were attired in wizarding robes with dark (cough, cough Slytherin) green neckties. Severus had an ivory tie. I think that he and Luc were enjoying the sight of the strictly Gryffindor groomsmen in their house color._

 _On Rita's side, was Lily Potter as matron of honor, Cissa Malfoy, Alice Longbottom and Hestia Jones. Rita's dress was, like she said earlier, simular to my daugther Hyla Weasley's. By the way, Hyla had told her who made the gown for her. It was long sleeved, ivory with a vee neck. That sash was dark green with golden Greek key embrodiery. It was very pretty. I took photos to show Severus' sister Rebecca, the next time I go to my parents._

 _The maids had green floor length gowns. They had wrap bodices and had sweetheart necklines. Lily's dark red hair was stunning against the green gown and I saw that James noticed._

 _As I know no article of Rita's isn't complete without an update on my son and daughter in law, yes, they both were there. Harry and Hermione sat at a table filled with some other newly married couples; The St. Rosas (Orion and Luna), Malfoys (Draco and Katie), Valdez' (Leo and Pansy), Blacks (Jacob and Daphne), Crabbes (Vincent and Astoria), Notts (Theo and Claire) and the Flints (Marcus and Tracy). That was one full table. Luckily, they are all good friends and as Jake, Harry, Orion and Draco have a habit of keeping their wives on their laps, it was cute to watch._

 _Severus and Rita went easy on us. They had the ceremony in the same place as the reception, so we guests were able to sit at our tables for the ceremony._

 _The ceremony was short but packed with tradition. It was a handfasting but they also included a unity candle. I always thought it was a sweet ceremony. Their vows were simple, but included fiedelity, companionship and comfort. After being pronounced husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Snape sat at the head table._

 _The Snape wedding was catered by Elf_ _2_ _. They served a choice of steak tips with tricolored peppers and onions, roasted new potatoes and bacon sauteed brussel sprouts or orange chicken with white rice and stir fryed asian vegetables. I had the chicken and Ares, the steak. As normal for us, we tried each other's meal. Both were delicious, as we have come to expect from Elf_ _2_ _._

 _I fully recommend them. Not only is the food amazing, but those little buggers are so darn cute in their little chef's outfits. I hear that Winky made them herself. What a talented elf._

 _After the bridal couple danced their first dance to Van Morrison's "Moondance", the floor was opened up to the rest of us and aside from the ones that are being forced to sit it out on healer's orders, we danced the night away._

 _Both the bride and groom made sure to take time at each table, which is impressive for a wedding this size. Severus especially took time out for his student guests, thanking each one for coming and asking each expecting mother how they were doing._

 _Rita scooched down next to Harry and Hermione to have a quiet conversation that neither told me about. Knowing her, she was trying to get a scoop. Darn, those kids can keep a secret. I still can't believe that they kept me being a great-grandma to be from me for so long._

 _Rita threw a toss bouquet of lavender and mint. Granted the field of contestants were few. Mainly, it consisted of Hestia, Madam Bones, Madame Sprout, Aurora Sinestra and Madame Pince. Hestia caught the bouquet and promptly turned scarlet. Rumor has it that Arthur Weasley and Sirius (my little brother, who also never tells me a thing) Black will be married soon too._

 _I don't know about Arthur, he hasn't said much about it. As for my baby brother, he's being especially tight lipped about it. This of course is driving our parents and me batty._

 _Severus looked mildly embarressed to go after her garter. He pulled it off and walked over to Sirius, making all of us laugh. Siri was a lot more gallant this time around. He placed the fancy loop of lace on Hestia's thigh and kisses her hand, before hugging and dancing with her for the rest of the night._

 _Thank you, Rita, for letting me do this. Thank you Rita and Severus, for letting us come and share your special day._

 _Bye Y'all_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Time for the disclaimer again. I don't own anything but the premise and Enyo.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Seven:**_

Harry chuckles at the morning paper with his mother's column about the Snape wedding. It was announced last night that the Potions class was to be taught by Lady Potter until Professor Snape got back from his honeymoon. Anyone that knew their history, had a laugh at that situation.

The other announcement was that the adults; professors, parents etc. would be doing a concert around Christmas. Apollo had asked a few from last year's concert to help out also. So he, Leo, Luna, Hermione (sitting on a stool), Neville, Draco, Nico, Frank, Pansy, Ron and Dennis Creevy are going to be in it too.

The castle roared with excitement. Personally, he could not wait to see his family again and then leave for the break at his parent's home.

On Christmas Eve, Sirius and Hestia are getting married.

Harry goes to wake his wife for classes. She has been wanting to sleep more the larger she gets. This morning is Charms, Potions, then lunch. In the afternoon, it's Runes and T-frig. Tomorrow, they get to sleep in a bit. It will be their Math, Herbology, History and Defense day. As Math is a second period class, they are able to start later, allowing Hermione to rest more.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's time to wake. We have Charms in an hour. We need to eat and get to class, Baby." Harry whispers to her.

Hermione groans, she didn't want to get out of bed this morning. She starts moving and slowly starts to sit up. Harry is right there to help her. She reaches for her package of cereal and water bottle. Harry sits on the bed next to her and rubs her back.

"How are your feeling, Love?" She looks tired and green in the gills.

Hermione looks up at him and sighs. "Like an overstuffed walrus with a stomach bug." She rubs her belly. "This is going to be a bad day. If I can tough it out until Potions, I will ask Uncle Sev for something." She grumbles.

"'Mione, I'll take you up to the infirmary if I need to right now. If you want to wait, then it's Mum that will be giving you something. Severus is on his honeymoon remember?" He smiles at her.

"Oh yeah. How about we go ask Lily about something right now." She slowly stands and gets dressed with his help. Harry is now more worried about his wife. He carries her down to the Potter's rooms.

Lily is surprised to see them this early, but upon seeing Hermione, she understands. "Upset stomach due to the food at the reception. Harry must have inherited his fathers' iron stomachs. Both didn't have problems." She smiles at them both.

"Here honey. It's just some Pepto. Us muggleborns must stay together. Granted, I know you really are a pureblood." Lily hands over a small cup of pink stomach remedy.

"Thank you, Lily. This will be better than any potion that Madam Pomphrey would have given me." Hermione smiles and drinks the peppermint liquid down.

She and Harry go up and grab a breakfast sandwich each and some milk and juice. They walk to Charms and are still the first ones there. Professor Flitwick smiles and comes over to talk with them.

"How are you doing this morning Mrs. Potter-Mars? You look a little unwell."

"Thank you Professor, I woke up with an upset stomach. I'll be alright. What's the plan today?" She smirks at the half goblin.

"Something that I have heard that you and your husband already know how to do. We are discussing patroni." He smiles and chirps.

The rest of the class attempts the difficult magic, complaining the whole time, as Harry and Hermione sit back and do their reading that is due for the next class. Flitwick waits until the end of the class and asks for the Potters'.

Harry stands and raises his arm, hand out. "Expecto Partronum." The large stag leaps out of his hand and canters around the room. Hermione does the same. Her otter scampers with the stag. Harry and she laugh at the antics of their partoni.

"Excellent, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor, each." Flitwick cries.

The other students grumble at the ease that they had with these things. How can these two do this? They jumped a year and now are showing up the real seventh years. None of the "real" seventh years have thought of the fact that Harry is the most powerful wizard ever or that Hermione is the daughter of Remus Lupin, arguably one of the smartest men that have gone through the school in recent years. Add to that, the two had studied ahead of their years in order to defeat Voldemort. So as a third year, Harry cast a partonus that eradicated over two hundred dementors and Hermione was able to do so in fourth.

In Potions, Hermione was the one to beat. She didn't accept any extra help from her uncle, but she was smart and the neice of the youngest potions master ever. Severus was impressed daily by her nerve and prowess.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

Daphne and Luna come up to visit at lunch. The three women devour their meals, making Harry and Orion look away so the girls don't see them laughing. After lunch, Harry carries her up to the Rune classroom.

Again, they encounter issues. The seventh years have spent the lunch period discussing how they are being showed up by these two brats. Now is the time to confront the "kids".

Harry can feel a shift in the room. Professor Babbling is out in the hall, but he decides that the room must be silenced. He sets a noisemaker of the Twins in the doorway and walks back to his wife. The group walks up to them and starts in.

"What can we do for you?" Hermione asks, carefully. She is heavily pregnant and will have to keep Harry calm if they pick on them. If they mess with her and the kids, she knows that Harry is going to go off and it will not be pretty.

"Why must you two ruin our last year? Isn't it enough that you are the most famous couple in the school? You have to jump a grade and start bringing our grades down."

Harry shoots a blast of power at the noisemaker in the door, waking the professor. Babbling comes in and warns the kids away.

"Leave Harry and Hermione alone. They have proved themselves both in the classroom and on the battlefield. I would think that you would learn from them, but I guess your delicate feelings have been hurt.

They did all the work and tests for sixth year during the summer, even with all of the weddings that they went to. Could you have done that? A whole year's worth of work and tests in the course of three months? Now sit down before I start handing out detentions." The class passes and they all travel down to T-frig.

Hermione sits at the table and feels a chill creep up her spine. She casts a shield on her and Harry. It comes out like a dome and closes them over in a transparent bubble. She then starts to scan the group, who is even more hostile from Babbling's dressing down.

"Hermione, what's up?" Harry asks, worried.

"They are not done. Someone is going to try something. I know James is covering for the time being, but you and I know we are more powerful than he is." She tells him about the chill and Harry pulls her closer.

"Alright. We are going to discuss testing out or private tutoring until we can test out. I am not going to let you or our children be put in danger for our studies or our want to be here." He growls and hugs her tightly. She nods as James Potter walks into the classroom and feels the same hostile intentions. Sirius had asked him to cover this period's class, because he wanted to test a thought of the class beginning to be hostile to Harry and Hermione. He may not be as powerful as his kids or smart as his wife, but he has surprisingly strong instincts, which has been passed onto Harry.

The class seems to be focused on Harry and Hermione and mad to boot. This will not do. He sets an assignment on Animangus transformation. They are to read about the process and start meditating. He knows that Harry is a natural animangus and Hermione has a form as well. This might make things more difficult for them. As parents and educators, the adults are all happy with their achievements, but his son and daughter are notably showing up the seventh years in all of their classes.

He is worried for his daughter's condition if one of those kids get set off. He needs to discuss this with them and the other professors. James decides to almost ignore his son and daughter. He'll explain after class, but he feels it is safer. The tension calms down and he is able to get through without his son going ballistic. When the room clears, James comes over to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"I am sorry that I didn't call on you, but I saw it would stoke those jerks' ire some more. I would like to talk with your other professors about private tutoring. It seems that they think that because Hermione is preggers, she can't respond as well."

"Yeah, but she has a great memory. Then again, I have been holding back because I don't want to hurt anyone." Harry grumbles.

"James, I think we should until the twins are born. Then again, we might be able to test out of some of the classes, even now." Hermione tells the Potter men.

"Let's hold off on that for now. Study on your own for the next week. We will reassess then. I will not sign off on you two testing out until the twins are born. It will still be a couple months early. You are supposed to be reducing your stress, not adding to it. I am sure that the other kids will be better to you by then." James is already plotting on how to achieve his plan.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I have noticed while editing these last few chapters, that they are quite short. I am sorry about that. As I have finished the story, writing wise, I have to just hope that it lengthens.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

That night at dinner, James stands at the staff table. "Today, my fellow staff members and I were witness to a couple of students being bullied for excelling in their classes. I understand that my standing up for them may look like I am playing favorites, but in actuality, I am trying to save you kids a trip to the infirmary at the very least. Harry is at a point that if you mess with his wife he is liable to retaliate. Harry has a untouched level of power that he only taps into when he is provoked." The student body as a whole are disbelieving, so the man is about to go on, but is interrupted by Professor Riddle standing up.

"You all know who I was. You know what I have done. What you don't know is what Harry has done in our many meetings. I admit that I have tried to kill him many times; as a baby, his first year, second year, fourth year and lastly the battle last year. What did Harry do in those confrontations?" Riddle asks and the projects the scenes for all to see.

He starts with the invasion of the Potter home. They students witness how he ruthlessly kills both James and Lily. James is silently crying as he never saw Lily's death. He gathers his wife to his side as they watch what happened to their boy. Baby Harry sat in his cot and stared Riddle in the eye. When he cast the AK at him, Harry picked up and waved his tiny fist and the green light hit his crib toy with a mirror, the spell bounced back to Riddle, cleaving his soul fragment from his body.

Next, the school watches as the three professors run to the girls bathroom and see the knocked out mountain troll and the three kids. Later, a first year Harry walks into the chamber where Quirrel/Riddle is trying to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone from the Mirror of Erised. They see how the surprise of Quirrel being there ebbs in the face of what he is trying to do. Harry taunts him and achieves the impossible task of getting the stone. When Quirrel launches for the boy, Harry throws up his hands. His touch seared the man's flesh. He then deliberately went for the man's face and neck. Quirrel flaked away, leaving the smoky shade of Riddle behind.

Harry's second year was when he found out about Riddle's betrayal of Hagrid. The students and staff alike gasped at how big the basilisk was. Harry had passed it off as quite a bit smaller than that. They watch as he battles the king of snakes and then destroys the diary that Riddle was using to control Ginny. Greg and Astoria are both greif riddled at the sight of her prone body on the water soaked marble.

"I didn't have anything to do with him in his third year. I was out hunting for a new body. My necromancy aside, I hear that Professor Lupin taught him the patronus spell to help him ward off his appeal to the dementors. That stag that you seventh years saw today, saved Harry and the beaten up Professor Black from around 200 dementors."

Riddle then shows the school what happened that night in the graveyard. They saw Cedric's death, Harry being tied to the reaper angel and his blood taken. They saw Harry's big eyes when Riddle opened his for the first time, Harry being subjected to the Cruciatius over and over again. All four Longbottoms are silently crying along with the Potters and Mars families. Finally, they see Harry fight the spell off and stand, before he and Riddle duel. The dome forms and the power is shown as the two hold each other off. The Potters see themselves fly at Riddle, as Harry runs to Cedric and accios the cup.

Riddle ends his spell and looks at the gathered students. "Everyone agrees that I am an talented wizard, in truth, I am only ever scared of Harry. Albus and I combined on that boy. He has never shown his true potential. I know he was always holding back even against me and I had all I could do to fight him off.

My advice is to back off and learn from those two. Mrs. Potter has been said to be the most powerful witch since Ravenclaw for how many years now? Why would you want to anger a pregnant witch with that much raw power and that many spells at her disposal. Mr. Potter on the other hand has never lied about his abilities other than to make himself sound less talented to fit in with his age group. You would never hear him boast about his prowess. Now eat and if I hear of any more threats or bullying I will campaign for you suspension or expulsion. At very least, any and all detentions will be served with me on this matter." Riddle sits down as the students reevaluate their stances on the Potter couple.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: On the downward slope now. Last four chapters. I want to thank you all again for sticking with me. It means a lot. I am attempting to do my own story- don't know how long it will take me- but it is a life goal I guess. I will start updating Vamp Goddess more often and then start posting my next story. I have a couple in the wings. Love ya -Krys**

 **Chapter Forty:**

The next day, the other seventh years give Hermione and especially Harry a wide berth. The night before, James, Lily and the Longbottoms visited the younger Potters. They explained that Riddle had proven that Harry has done everything that was whispered about him. This blows the young man away.

So, that was the environment that the couple walked into. Hermione has had enough by the end of their second class. Cho Chang had been hovering around the couple all day, trying to help Hermione with anything she needed. Hermione sits down in her seat in the History class and groans when Cho again hovers asking them if she can do something. It is obvious to the curly haired witch that she is trying to suck up to Harry via helping Hermione.

"If you really want to help _me,_ then go sit in your seat and please leave me alone." Hermione growls at the Ravenclaw seeker. She knows that the girl is the meanest of her best friend Luna's tormentors. Hermione settles her hackles until Harry tries to soothe her reaction to Cho's simpering act. Her hair starts to spark. As her father is covering for Professor Binns, for whatever reason, he is able to get to Hermione. He picks her up and has Harry bring their things to his office, while he takes his daughter up to his mother and calls Madame Pomphrey to monitor Hermione's condition.

"Alright, vent. Get it all out. You'll feel better when you do." Enyo tells her, sitting down on the couch next to the young woman. "What happened to get you so worked up?"

Hermione takes a deep breath and then a sip of the water that her father had given her. "It was most likely my temper and hormones getting touched off, but Miss Chang has been hovering over us all morning. She has positioned herself on Harry's side the whole time and simpered to him while making it look like I could not do a thing for myself. I finally had enough when Harry stuck up for her before class started." Hermione holds her head and sighs. She feels bad for blowing up at Harry, but she couldn't get over the ire just yet.

Enyo knows how Harry's diplomatic tendencies can come off. He doesn't want to be in a position of blasting a classmate into the infirmary if he can help it. This can be seen as he is sticking up for the "other" guy, when he is just trying to defuse. She also knows that Hermione knows this best of all, so she is not going to jump down her granddaughter's throat.

A knock comes on the office door. Remus answers the door and finds Harry on the other side. He opens the door wide, so Harry can get to his wife. Harry rushes in and kneels beside Hermione. Enyo and Remus slip outside to let the couple talk it out.

"What is going on, Hermione?" Harry asks, sitting next to his wife, reaching out to brush her trembling hand. Her feet bouncing with the pent up tension. It is scaring Harry that she is so upset. He gently picks up her left foot and starts to massage it. Hermione groans at the releasing knot.

Hermione explains the situation to Harry. How the Chang girl has been playing at sucking up to Harry by catering to Hermione and simpering at him.

"Could it be my allure? I mean the hostess at the hotel was all over me, but I didn't feel it happening. I am sorry that I seemed to stick up for her against you. It was not my intention, Baby. I am yours. You are the one that is carrying our children and I could not be prouder that it's you. I will be on the lookout for the effects of my allure from now on. It may be a good sign if you are getting pissed, not that I would want to use your emotions to ensure that I'm not emitting something." Harry rises to his knees and places his hands on either side of her face. "I love you, Hermione Jane Potter-Mars." He whispers and take her lips in a demanding, deep kiss.

Harry breaks away and looks Hermione in the eye. "No one in this world will ever take me away from you, my mate." He growls.

They walk out of the office and notice that Remus had returned to the History class. "He said that he will drop off your assignments. Now you two have class. I am glad that you two were able to work it out." Enyo kisses the two and sends them on their way.

Hermione sits down in the Defense classroom and Harry places her feet in his lap and rubs them and her calves. They are there when Professor Riddle walks in. "Heard about last period. Mrs. Potter, don't worry I will be on the look out for any pandering. I apparently put the fear of gods in those kids last night. The class will be here soon. Take the time to calm down."

The rest of the class walks in and sits down. Cho Chang sits next on the other side of Harry, attempting to flirt with the man. Her fiance is sitting two seats away. Harry, now clued in to the act, is ignoring the simpering girl.

When she picks up on her prey's indifference, Cho starts asking Hermione how she is doing and if she needs to have help with doing some of the classwork. Professor Riddle is asking them to attempt wandless magic. Hermione smirks.

"Miss Chang, you should try the assignment first, before offering your expertise." Hermione grinds out. Cho smiles snottily and attempts the assignment. It doesn't work. Hermione sees that there is an empty seat next to Anthony Golden, Cho's fiance. It is actually Cho's real seat. Hermione waves her hand and seats Cho in the seat, gently.

Riddle claps at the show. "Good job, Mrs. Potter. That is what I hope you all can do by the end of the year. Mr. Potter, lets see you try. Harry tosses Tom his wand and tells him to put it on his desk. He looks at Tom and the man rises into the air and floats around the room. Harry sets his former nemesis down and opens his hand. His wand floats into his hand.

"Thank you for setting me down gently, Mr. Potter." Tom turns to the class and sees their wide open eyes. "Yes, that was like swatting a fly for him." Tom claps his hands. "Alright, who can tell me the first spell we teach to the first years in defense?" He looks around the room. Many hands go up. Hermione is not one of them. She refuses to foist Harry and herself into the spotlight again.

The class ends and Harry escorts his wife out of the class. Cho hurries after them. Hermione is still coming down from the blowup. This is making Harry even more protective. He now sees that his wife is correct. Miss Chang is trying to shove a wedge between them if she can. The Ravenclaw Head Girl is following them towards their room. Harry decides that he will take the route to the Ravenclaw wing. There is a secret passage from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor through the common rooms in the familial suites. Luckily, Anthony comes along and pulls Cho aside to discuss something about their wedding over the Holiday break.

Harry picks his wife up and scoots away to their Gryffindor suite. Let Anthony handle the girl, he has other matters to deal with, like feeding his wife and children. Hermione is already six months along. They have decided to wait until the seventh month to find out the sex of their kids.

Once the couple is in their suite, Harry has Hermione sit down and elevate her feet. She does as he says, even as she giggles at his tone. Harry walks into the kitchen and makes their dinner himself. He brings the plates and drinks to the coffee table. Hermione looks and sees scallops and shrimp in a creamy sauce mixed with carrots, peas, green beans and colored peppers. He sets down a glass of chocolate milk and silverware wrapped in a napkin. "Thank you, Baby. This is amazing, Harry."

They eat the meal in companionable silence and Harry picks up the dishes. He walks in the common room and lifts his wife into his arms before sitting. "'Mione, I still don't understand why, but I did see what you were talking about. All I can say is that I am not even attracted to her in the least. If it is the allure, we need to find a way to spy the ones that are reacting to it. We also need to figure out a way to get beyond it. I mean, it will affect us, the children and our education if we can't get a grip on this. We need to get a grip on this, Baby, because we can't move on without doing so."

Hermione listens and while she understands his meaning, she is not able to see a way through. By having the same classes, she thought she would be able to limit the allure, but it is still calling even when she is next to him. She is afraid that she will still react even with a plan. The underlying problem that is effecting her is a feeling of not being worthy of being Harry's mate/wife. This is why she worked so hard to get Harry and herself through sixth and into seventh, but now it seems that it was all for nothing, because the siren isn't happy with her.

Tears start slipping down her face as she thinks. It scares Harry to see. "Honey, what's wrong? What can I do?" He begs.

"Tell me that we can get through this, because I don't see how to get beyond this. I can't help it, I get jealous of the girls coming up to you. I have pushed us, stressed us out to get us to only one year left. We pared down our classes to limit the siren's calling. You marked me and we have children on the way Harry. What does it want us to do? What else? I know we are soul bound, but why is it still calling out so much?" She breaks down, releasing the pain that has been working on her.

Harry clutches her tighter to him. This is what is happening to her with his siren, while he's been confused by the ups and downs of her reactions. Harry picks her up and shifts her to the couch. He gets on his knees and places his head in her lap. "No! This is not going to break us. You and I are an unit. You are my mate, my wife, my love and the mother of my children. I don't understand the siren thing yet, but there will never be another. I'll lock myself in this room where no one else can get in if the call gets to the point where you really feel it is too much for you. We need to think about it as a real option. It may become disruptive to others' education.

Beyond that I refuse to let anyone in on our relationship. I made a commitment to you and that means that any other person would wound our marriage. I can imagine how I would feel if the tables were turned. I would be enraged at the other person trying to butt into our life. You have nothing to fear with me. I will never hurt you like that, Hermione." Harry lays his head down in her lap and holds onto the best thing in his life.

Hermione threads her fingers through his messy hair. "Harry, can you please let me up?" She whispers. He jumps, looks up at her and pleads for her to stay. "I am, silly. I just need to go the bathroom. The twins are pressing on my bladder." Harry ghosts her to the bathroom and while she is relieving herself, he starts the bathtub. She washes her hands and takes a breath. Harry walks up, seeing her face. "That doesn't look like a kick or flutter. What's going on?" He turns her around and sees the pain in her face. She breathes through the pain as he shuts the water off and patronuses his parents, Rem and Madame Pomphrey with the password. It was changed by him to a muggle comic character that night, in case of issues with the calling.

Madame Pomphrey takes one look at the young witch's face and position and orders them to the infirmary. Hermione is placed on a specialized bed and checked. She tells the couple that the stress is too much. Hermione is confined to complete bed rest in their suite. Harry immediately insists on the lock-down with her. He calls Dobby and Winky to him.

"I need help with Hermione. We are going on seclusion. So, I would like some help with the household things. I plan not to leave her alone, so you will be needed to do the groceries and such." The elves are ecstatic. They agree that they will as long as they don't have a catering job to do.

"I'll tell you what, move the headquarters into the suite and I'll help you with the cooking and books." Harry offers. The three strike a deal and Harry allows Remus to carry Hermione back to their rooms. The wolf sets his sleeping daughter down on her and Harry's bed and hugs Harry. "I'll be by tomorrow to check in. I will notify your friends also. Keep her happy, Harry. The stress is getting to her finally." He cautions his son/brother.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One:

Harry lays next to his wife that night, worried about her and the children. This will be the test. If he spends all his time with her and is still calling. What will that mean? He needs to talk to his parents. Enyo had not said a thing earlier, but maybe she is waiting for him to ask for help.

"Mum, I know you can hear me. I would rather not leave her at the moment,so could you come here?"

No sooner than he says it, his parents are there to talk with him. They all sit in the living room, so Hermione can sleep.

"What am I doing wrong? I have marked her, she's pregnant with my children, we are with each other all the time. Yet, I am still calling. I will never leave her or bring another in the equation. What can I do?" Tears start falling. Enyo rushes to her son.

"You are not doing a thing wrong Harry. The siren is responding to the fact that Hermione is in such a delicate condition. You just keep being true to your love and children and you will be fine. If I had not thought that you found your mate, I would have stopped the wedding. Your soul bond is the biggest bond. The siren is just worried about your mate." She hums and soon Harry is ready to turn in. He lays down and pulls his mate into his arms, holding her close to him as he sleeps.

Hermione wakes in the morning to the feeling of her husband pulling her deeper into his embrace and kissing her neck. "M mm. Hermione, you smell so good in the morning." He moans in his sleep, scooting closer to her, lining up against her back. His hand rubs her side and around to her basketball sized bump. She feels the babies kicking against his hand. This is what wakes Harry fully.

Harry leans up and around his wife to her belly. "Hey in there, what did I say about wild parties. Good morning, my kiddos. You should see how beautiful your mamma is this morning." Harry looks up at Hermione with a sheepish glance. "I love her so much and she has done so many things that I hope I can repay her by loving her with every inch of my being for the rest of time." He leans up and kisses Hermione good morning. His green eyes are sad with the knowledge that he hurt her so badly.

"Lets get the day started in style." Harry jumps from bed and follows through on his plan from the night before. He goes in the bathroom and draws them a bath. Next he helps her in to use the facilities and waits until she is done to strip her nightie off and get in with her.

"My trip to the "hospital" notwithstanding, I can bathe myself Harry." Hermione grumps good naturedly. He smiles and continues passing the soaped washcloth over her.

"I know, Darling. I just love you and want to show you that you mean more to me than anything. We are stuck together now, until the twins come. We are now on complete bed rest. I am sure that your Uncle will be hovering along with all of our parents." Harry rolls his eyes a bit. Hermione understands that he only means it in jest.

"I'm sorry." Hermione looks down in shame for causing the upgrade.

"No. I'm sorry. It is all on me. I am the one with the siren that is calling out. Mum says its because it is worried for you being in such a delicate condition. If that is the case, then we will keep an eye on you. Maybe this will cause some study on the male siren to be done. Me being male may mean that the siren will require a specialized year is needed. Like a adjustment period that they suggest with the Veela. I was doing well until you got sick, triggering the siren's concern." Harry rinses her skin and then his.

He helps her out of the tub, wraps her in a warmed towel and swoops her up into his arms. "See this." He holds her and looks into the bathroom mirror. "This is us, the way we should be. Happy, in love, married and soon to be parents." Harry sets her down for a moment. "This is all that I need and want. You and I together. All the other things; our families, children, careers; it's all icing on the cake. You are the most important thing in my life, Hermione. That will never change." He swings her back into his arms and carries her into the bedroom to get dressed. He has a plan for the day. It is a class day, but due to her upset last night, the Potters are off.

"Let's get Mum to take us down to see your mum. If she is busy, which she might be with classes, we can go to the down to the pool and swim for a bit. That will be something you can do that won't put much resistance on your body, Baby." He coos to her.

Hermione puts on her tee shirt and sighs as she looks down at her body. It will be this new shape for a while. The shirt was funny when she picked it out. Now wearing a large tent of fabric that says: "Bun in the oven?! What am I a stone fired kiln?"

"I know that look, Hermione. You are not fat, so get it out of your head. You have always been beautiful in my eyes, the only ones that should matter, and now that you are carrying my children. That only makes you more alluring and gorgeous in my opinion." Harry sits down and nuzzles into her curls to her neck. "M mm, smooth skin and my favorite scent, My Hermione." He kisses up her neck to behind her ear.

"May as well get used to how this feels, because I am going to be keeping you pregnant as often as you let me, my mate." He growls to her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty- Two:

Two months later, Daphne Black grabs her back in the middle of History class. Tracy and Pansy rush her up to the Hospital Wing. Enyo pops to Jake's side. "Chief, your wife was just taken to the Infirmary. I think that son of yours is on his way." Jake thanks her and rushes up to the sick room. There he finds his wife already on the birthing table. "That was quick."

"Not on this end. This hurts, Jacob." Daphne snaps at him. "Hey, shh. Save your energy for pushing love. He will come when he is ready. Is there something you want me to do?"

"I really don't think you'll have time for doing much. This one is on his way." Madame Pomphrey remarks as she gets into position between Daphne's legs. "Mrs. Black, you are eight centimeters dilated and completely effaced. I can't do much for pain at this point. We'll have to do this without drugs." The nurse tells the woman. Daphne's eyes widen. She is already in more pain that she has ever felt.

Jake kisses his wife's cheek. "She may not be able to, but I know someone that can." Jake thinks hard towards Edward. _'Man, you owe me a few. Could you get Jasper to come up to the Hospital wing? Daphne is past the point where she can be given any pain potions or an epidural.'_ Jake isn't able to finish his thought before the southern vampire is in the wing with his wife. He and Alice walk right up to the bed. "Jacob, you and Allie hold Daphne's hands. I'll help with the pain. Daphne, I am going to be above your head. Don't worry about breaking anyone, that is the good thing about being what we are, we heal quickly. And Jake is always good for a heater." His joke lands and Daphne smiles at the man.

As a unit, the five welcome William Landon Black into the world. The seven pound four ounce baby boy was twenty inches long and already had a crown of blonde hair and his father's tan skin. Enyo tells Jake that she'll have Dobby bring Billy over to see his grandson along with Old Quil to bless the baby.

The visitors start pouring in. Astoria and Vince with the elder Greengrasses. 'Tori takes one look at her nephew and falls in love. Landon and Catherine Greengrass are overjoyed by their grandson. Harry and Hermione send a month's worth of diapers, wipes and "Baby's First" piggy bank. The sight made Landon crow about his grandson learning at his and Daphne's knee about finance.

"He will also learn about his tribal heritage. He is the son of the chief of the tribe." Daphne speaks up. "Will will have to spend some time each summer over in Washington learning how to lead his people. If he has the need, he'll have to learn to lead the pack also. It's his birthright through his father's blood." She will not have her father overtake Will's upbringing. Daphne loves her father very much, but he still has a few tweaks of pureblooded views to overcome.

"Thank you." Jake whispers as he brings his son over to meet the newly arrived pack members. The men immediately knee before their future chief.

It is one happy Headmistress that stands and announces the birth of William Landon Black to the room that night. "All three are doing well and are healthy, according to Madame Pomphrey. On that good news, let's eat." Minerva sits down and enjoys the meal before her.

The elves had asked Harry through Dobby and Winky what he and Hermione had for meals while on their honeymoon. Tonight's feast had both Harry's salad and Hermione's lobster and shrimp fettuccine. Dobby and Winky asked if they would be able to include the meal on their offerings for the company. Harry agreed with a smile.

The elves make sure that the couple's meal is whatever the "special" is for that night in the Great Hall.

The Potters now know that they are going to have one of each. They settled pretty quickly on the names. Lilyrose Emma Potter and Remmett James Potter. The next task was naming godparents. This was difficult for both couples. Daphne and Jake decided to go with Tracy and Marcus and Sam and Emily. Harry and Hermione both wanted to honor both sides as well, so they chose Luna and Orion and Nico and Thalia.

Remus is now a daily visitor along with the elder Potters. Lily and Hestia both sit with Hermione and help with planning the nursery, which they will do while Hermione is in the Hospital ward. The three professors also help keep the couple up to date with their classes. As they don't have much else to do, they are beyond the seventh years. Hermione and Harry know that once the babies are born, they'll be ready for the NEWTs. They may be too tired for the test, but ready otherwise.

Over the last couple months, it has occurred to Hermione, that she may just want out of the limelight also. The bookstore idea of Harry's is looking more inviting with every day that goes by.

Winky comes into the bedroom with a tray for breakfast and the Daily Prophet under her arm. "What's Aunt Rita on about today?" Hermione asks the elf.

"I would not know, Mrs. Hermione. She is an odd character and I really only want to deal with her when I need to." Winky admits to her. The couple have finally broken the two elves of their way of speaking. Both now speak like their masters and friends.

 _"Hogwarts: From Wedding Capital to Baby Central"_

 _by Rita Snape_

 _News has reached my ears from my husband, Professor Snape, that the first child of the Marriage Law has been born._

 _William Landon Black, named for his grandfathers, William "Billy" Black of Washington, U.S. and Lord Landon Greengrass of Manchester England, was born yesterday afternoon._

 _I am sure that my husband is hoping for another green robe in eleven years, but we both wish the child and his family the best of luck._

 _Severus went on to say that Mrs. , the former Luna Lovegood, is doing well. She is in her fifth month of pregnancy. Mr. St. Rosa is still one beaming man, with impending fatherhood._

 _My favorite foil and his wife, Hermione are close to term with their twins. Severus says that his niece, Mrs. Potter, is getting to the point of sounding like him. Those Snape genes have to come out in other ways than just being good at Potions._

 _Word come to me from our new friends in the Mars extended family that Mars cousins the Jackson's are trying for a child now. As are the Malfoy couple._

 _I personally think it's a matter of time, before we hear of a Weasley pregnancy or adoption in the case of Fred and Jane._

 _As for me, no news on this front. I just knew you would ask._

 _Tra'_


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Last chapter. Short one too. This has been a fun one to write. I hope you enjoyed my lunacy. Until next time, my friends.**

 **Chapter Forty-Three:**

 **March 29th:**

Harry wakes to his wife whimpering in her sleep. He leans up and watches for her having a Charley horse again or some of those fake contractions. No, she wasn't. Harry runs his hand over Hermione's bump. He could almost feel the movement of her womb. That's why she was in pain, she had started labor.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione wakes on a scream. Harry sits up and helps her do the same. "Ah honey, I think we are about to be parents." Harry says, knowing she is in a lot of pain.

"You think? How are we going?" She asks after the pain ebbs. He can understand why she was being "grumpy". "This way." Harry floos his father in law/ brother.

Remus yawns and looks into the fire. "Yes, Harry?" He asks half asleep. It takes a moment until he realizes why Harry is waking him up at two in the morning. "I'll be right there." Harry ends the connection as Remus had ran out of the room. "I'd say your dad will be here momentarily." He tells Hermione and rushes to support her through another contraction.

Remus on the outside, runs up to the portrait. "Logan." He breathes for a moment while the painting opens. "I am too old to run that much without transforming." He walks into the bedroom and up to his daughter, swooping her up into his arms. "This is one of the times that I am glad that you are a werewolf." Hermione says as she yawns.

"Shush. It is nothing that I wish on anyone, but in this instance, it's handy. You are still light as ever dear, but awkward. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He calmly tells her as he carries her, Harry follows close behind, worried over her pain.

Remus looks at his brother. "It'll be alright, Harry. She is healthy, fit and well looked after. Calm down before it works her up. If she gets upset trying to calm you, it could stress the babies. I am going to drop her off with you and Pomphrey and go wake Mum and Dad and James and Lily, then I am calling Dan and Emma." He assures the kids. He sets his daughter down, kisses her head and promises to come back soon.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchildren."

Hermione lays back on the bed and takes a breath. She is in a lull between the excruciating contractions. Madam Pomphrey comes out of her room and starts fussing over Hermione and Harry. She checks Hermione. "Well dear, I'd say we are going to be meeting the newest members of the Gryffindor family."

Harry walks up to his wife's side and kisses her face. "You are doing so well, baby." He whispers as her face contorts. Harry gives her a few ice chips, without her asking for them.

"Mrs. Potter, you are eight centimeters dilated and completely effaced. The same happened with the Black baby. We are going to have to do this without meds, but if we can get a note to Mr. Whitlock, it will help." She looks to Harry, who sends his patronus to his uncle Jasper. The blonde man and his pixie of a wife walk in and he removes Hermione's pain to the point that she only feels pressure enough to know what's happening.

The parents all congregate outside the ward and wait for any word about the babies. Remus rushes back with the Grangers and sits next to James. The four grandfathers cringe as they hear Harry's coaching after a rather frustrated groan from Hermione.

A few hours later, Harry comes out and motions the family in. He is beat and sweating. It had been a long session all together with both births. He is still slightly in awe of his mate and dazed by the beauty of their children. Both have Hermione's golden brown eyes with green specks. Lilyrose has inky black curly hair. Remmett's is a messy sandy brown. He is solidly built like how Harry's parents said he was. Lilyrose weighs four and a half pounds to her brother's six. Both are seventeen inches in length.

James and Lily burst into tears as they never thought they would see this day, to be able to hold their grandchildren. Remus and Emmett are not far behind them. Rose and Lily look their namesake over and share a smile with Emma.

"Welcome to the world little ones. Your family is large but we love you." Rose whispers to the babies as they are laid in their bassinet.


End file.
